What if?
by BlackCherryWhiskey
Summary: What if All the Warden Origins and then some, came together? What if there was more story to them? What if they had two and a half days at Ostagar instead of just one? My insane ideas have come to life. Dragon Age is my B%  & now. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Noble Indeed….

"It's so good to see you again uncle Kherek." Brytana exclaimed as she walked her uncle to the Provings. Her uncle on her mother's side had just gave her elder brother, Train, a thorough reaming out for belittling his younger sister on her most important day to date.

"Ah I imagine you would be. Endrin was always so angry when I came around you as a child. If it hadn't been for your mother I would have never seen you." He said, grasping her shoulder weakly and smiled through his thick grey beard. He started to cough lightly and had to stop for a breath.

"Uncle, are you unwell?" Brytana asked with concern. Kherek smiled weakly. He looked very different from the cheerful man he had been when Brytana was a child. That was almost twenty years ago. His skin was mottled and grayish green and his eyes were sunken in. The Taint.

"Ah my lass, being a Warden these past twenty years has not been kind to me. Still, I've seen a great many things I would not trade for the world. Like you," He said, kissing Brytana's forehead. "and you're mother, safe from the Darkspawn."

As they continued down the bridge to the Proving arena Kherek kept smirking at his young niece. "the resemblance you share with your mother is uncanny. Right down to your tattoos." Brytana smiled to her self, blushing. Her mother had been considered one of the most beautiful women of all time by the city. Brytana, like Trian and their younger brother Bhelen, had all inherited their mother's blond hair. But while Trian and Bhelen took after their father in facial shape and features, Brytana took after her mother. Down to her sapphire colored eyes and rounded face. In her girlish quest to capture her mother's beauty, Brytana had even had her mother's royal maroon tattoos copied onto her face.

They approached the Proving gates and nodded to the guard who admitted them with a bow. "Warden Kherek, Lady Aeducan. The Proving master is awaiting you."

Today was an odd day in dwarven society. Brytana Aeducan, second child of Endrin, King of the dwarven city of Orzammar, was to be honored in celebration of her first command of and expedition into the Deep Roads. Where as her uncle, Kherek, was to be honored for thirty years of service with the Grey Wardens. He was on his way to the Deep Roads as well for his Calling. A ritual that all Warden's undergo after thirty or so years. A Warden would go into the Deep roads alone, and fight Darkspawn until they died to prevent being corrupted by the taint that lived inside of them.

The Proving master stood as they entered the room. The two Wardens who had been sent to escort Kherek to the Deeps were awaiting them, along with Brytana's second, Gorim.

"My Lady." Gorim bowed as she approached. "Kherek, it's good to see you."

"Like wise." The elder dwarf said as he clasped hands with the young warrior. "Nug pellets. It appears we've missed most of the matches. My apologies dear niece."

"It's quite alright uncle. Who's winning?" She asked one of the Wardens. A tall human with scraggly blond hair and a matching beard.

"Warrior named Evared. He seems to be a most excellent warrior indeed." The Warden peered down into the ring. Brytana followed his gaze.

"Impossible, Evared's a drunken idiot. He could barely stand last time he went into the ring." but surely enough, there was a man donning Evared's golden armor battering and opponent across the ring like they were a small child. Evared was clobbering the other combatant with the blunt side of and extremely sharp axe. Brytana narrowed her eyes at the golden clad warrior. Kherek grew closer to her.

"What is it?" he asked quietly. Brytana stiffened her back and walked to a corner just as Evared knocked his opponent down to the ground with a jumping kick to the head. Kherek followed her.

"That's not Evared." Brytana said with amusement. Kherek raised an eyebrow. The Proving master declared the imposter the victor and began to announce the next challenger.

"The next round will be Evared versus-" Brytana rushed forward and shouted from the top of her lungs. "ME!"

"Lady Aeduc- wait, what!" The Proving master stammered. Brytana gazed at the fake Evared hard. Gorim approached the proving master.

"It is her Proving. If she wishes to fight, will you really deny her in front of thousands of people and her Grey Warden uncle?" Gorim half asked half warned. The master looked at Kherek, who was now cracking his knuckles. With fear in his eyes the Proving master turned back the arena and with fear now in his voice as well, agreed.

"Yes! You heard me! The Lady Brytana Aeducan will fight Evared!" The crowd roared as Brytana made her way through to hallways to the arena. She held her sword in her right hand and her shield strapped to her left with the small enchanted electric dagger that was gifted to her earlier that day tied to her right thigh. She walked out into the arena, shutting out the Proving master's announcements and the cheering crowd. "Evared" Stared at her intently, twisting his axe back and forth in his hand. As if decide weather to use the blunt end again or com at her with the blade.

"You honor me with this fight." A cheery voice emanated from the golden helmet he had donned. Brytana smirked and raised her shield at him, leveling her sword over the top.

"And you make Evared look too good whoever you are." she replied with a smirk. The imposter went rigidly still.

"Shit…" he said out loud, staring at Brytana with shock.

"So where is the drunken fool?" She asked.

"Drunk and passed out." He answered. His left hand was opening and closing, like he was grabbing and invisible weapon. Brytana reached for her dagger and tossed it at him, then regained her stance. The other dwarf caught it with surprise.

"You're not going turn me in?" he asked in disbelief. Brytana laughed.

"I won't tell if you wont." Without another word, he launched at her, bashing the flat side of his axe into her shield several times, making her fall backwards and forcing her to roll as he came down with the sharp end where her chest previously was.

"Kinda fast for a girl aren't yeah?" He said, swiping at her with the dagger, splitting her cheek open as he brought his axe down to hit her shoulder. She deflected it with her shield and rammed her knee between his legs.

"Yeah, that's because I don't have 'those'" she laughed as she smashed her shield into his back, forcing him to the ground. She brought her sword down and pinned his shoulder to the ground, but he managed to bring his axe up and smash it into her knee, knocking her over. Her quickly dropped to his knee's over top of her and placed the dagger on her throat. Brytana huffed and puffed, her face red and hot. She blew some hair off of her face and with a laugh, dropped her sword and shield. The imposter rose to his feet and offered his hand, pulling her up with a tight grip. Everything seemed to be going well. She would accept that he was the champion and that she had lost. He would be on his merry way and maybe, she would find out who he was one day. That was, until the real Evared stumbled out onto the arena floor, screaming in a drunken outrage.

To be branded…..

"Thatz not meh! I'm meh! Hez not me at all, not even wan bit!" Evared belched out, stumbling along. The golden clad dwarf traded glances with Brytana. He raised his hands into the air.

"I am Evared! That man is the imposter!" he shouted back and pointed at Evared. It was a fruitless challenge however as several guards pushed path Brytana and drew closer to the other dwarf. On of the guard snarled.

"Remove your helmet now or by the ancestors, I'll remove it for you and leave the head inside." he spat. " I said now!"

The champion had no choice. He shook his head and said several swear words under his breath. He slowly removed his helmet and dropped it to the ground. The crowd went silent. He had short, spiked, dirty blond hair and a short beard, twisted at the ends of his moustache. He had bright blue eyes. He looked like any normal dwarf. Except for the small black tattoo on his face.

"Casteless scum!" a guard sneered and smashed his mace into the casteless dwarf's knee, bringing him down. Brytana walked forward and slugged the guard in his jaw.

"Do you really think it's wise to assault the Ancestors chosen champion, casteless though he may be?" She asked in a fierce tone. Brytana motioned to the guards. "Take him to holding. I'll deal with this later, if I find a single harmed hair on his head I will hold you all personally accountable for it. Do you understand me?"

The guard stuttered briefly and then nodded. "Yes my lady." They picked the downed dwarf up and removed his weapons. Brytana put her hand on his shoulder.

"What is your name?" She asked. The dwarf looked at the ground. "Well?" Brytana asked.

"Doodavage. My friends call me Dood." he said with shame.

"Doodavage? You aren't serious." Brytana laughed. "Really, what's your name?" she asked again. He looked at her with anger in his eye.

"My name is Doodavage Chamophski Brosca. It was my mother's sick idea of a joke. Said I was worthless anyway, might as well have a name to match. Now if you don't mind, I'm being arrested at the moment." He chuckled, looking away from the noble woman. As he was lead off, Kherek and Gorim rushed up to her side.

"What was that all about?" Kherek asked. Brytana laughed.

"I just got my ass handed to me by a casteless dwarf. In my own Proving." She said as she walked towards the exit. Kherek chuckled as they followed. "He would make a fine Warden." Kherek stopped walking and watched his niece and her second walk away.

"That he might." Kherek said as he instead followed Dood and his captors.

Gambit of the Grey….

Kherek may have been ill but he was still a Grey Warden. It was his duty to help combat the Darkspawn and that included finding capable recruits. This Dood might just be Warden material. Kherek followed closely. Not wanting to cause a scene by conscripting the man in public. He would do it later on when he was in holding.

Suddenly, another guard approached the group and demanded that the prisoner be released to him. The other guards didn't approve his demand but they did not argue. Clearly this was a higher ranking officer. Dood, however, did argue. He was promptly knocked out and given to two other guards who approached from the shadows.

"What mischief is this I wonder?" Kherek said to himself as he followed the new guards across the merchant quarter of Orzammar. The guards draped a cloak over Dood and tossed him and another bound and gagged dwarf into a cart. They headed towards the poorer section of the city. "Why take prisoners to Dust town?"

Kherek gripped the huge war hammer he carried on his back. _This might be interesting after all._ Upon reaching Dust town, the two prisoners were once again traded off, only this time they were traded off to a few thugs that were equipped with more than any Duster was legally allowed. _Yes, this will be very interesting._

After another hour of searching and paying for information, Kherek found where the young dwarven men had been taken. They had been taken by the Carta, a group of thugs and ruffians who were organized by a upper caste man named Bherat. He had been a small time crook the last time Kherek was in Orzammar. Kherek had returned to the merchant quarter. There was supposed to be and entrance to the Carta's hideout inside of a shop there. After ordering the residing merchant to leave the shop for no less than an hour, Kherek began to search for the door. Upon finding it, he shut it behind him so that no one else who walked in could follow him. There were two Carta members further down the hallway, they seemed to be trying to hold a door shut.

"By the ancestors!" One of thugs the cried out when the door smashed open revealing Dood and the other dwarf covered in blood. Dood had found a replacement axe, while the younger dwarf wielded twin daggers. The two Carta dwarves rush down the hallway in fear only to be greeted with Kherek's large hammer. Kherek smashed one of the into the ground with a blow to the head. He put a dagger into the other dwarf's throat.

"I know you. You were at the Provings today!" Dood said as he ran up to meet Kherek.

"Yes, you gave my niece a thorough beating young one." Kherek chuckled out. Dood's companion tugged on dudes shirt.

"Dood, when need to get out of here before they realize Bherat's dead." He panted. Dood ruffled the other dwarf's hair a bit.

"Alright Leske. But guess that depends on our friend here." Dood said calmly. He looked to Kherek, who motioned behind him.

"Don't get to far ahead. I have something I'd like to discuss with you after we get out. If you're willing to listen, I think it could be very beneficial for you." Dood raised an eyebrow.

"Well, this day is just going to keep getting better and better isn't it? Not like I have a choice. Fine, we'll talk. Come bud." He said, patting Leske's shoulder. Upon leaving the shop Kherek had entered, they were greeted by a dozen armed guards, along with Brytana, Gorim and another young female dwarf. She had shaggy red hair and the same tattoo that both Leske and Dood bore on their faces. She was another Casteless dwarf. But she was well dressed. Maybe an Noble Hunter?

"Uh…Hi Rica! What are you doing here?" Dood said sheepishly. The red head, Rica presumably, rushed forward to hug Dood. The proceeded to smack him over the head repeatedly.

"You stupid, stupid, stupid nug brained idiot! What were you thinking!" she screamed as she beat him down. Kherek walked to Gorim and Brytana.

"I take it they know each other?" He laughed.

"She's his sister. She happens to be Prince Bhelen's concubine as well." Gorim answered. The guards moved to arrest Dood. Dood didn't fight. Rica begged for them to not take but Dood waved her off.

"It's alright. I knew the risk when I went out there. It was make sure Evared won or Bherat would kill you and Leske. Just let me go Rica." He said. Rica clung to him crying as he was dragged off. Kherek intervened however.

"Unhand him. Now." Kherek demanded. The guards stared at him in confusion.

"But Warden. The punishment for impersonating a higher caste is death. You know that." The lead guard retaliated. Kherek glared at him.

"You think don't know the laws of my own people boy? I hereby conscript this prisoner into the Grey Warden's. Unhand him." Kherek demanded. Everyone froze.

"What! You said we would talk first!" Dood declared. "Forget it, guards! Hang me! Quick!" He demanded, trying to pull the guards along himself. "Come on, what are you waiting for, Hang me already!" The guards however, didn't budge. Kherek waved his hand and the guards released him.

"You don't have a choice now boy. One way or another, you'll die. Why not make something of yourself before hand?" Kherek asked seriously. Rica gave him a pleading look.

"You'll live longer Doodie. Please." She begged with tears in her eyes. Dood grumbled and groaned.

"Alright! And don't call me Doodie!" Dood said as he walked over to Kherek. "What are your orders then?" Kherek tossed him a sack of coins.

"Go have a drink with your sister and friend. Say your goodbyes. You will meet me and the other Wardens at the entrance to the Deep roads. If you do not show, you will be hunted down." Kherek warned. Dood nodded graciously and went back to his sibling. Brytana came to stand next to Kherek.

"You had me worried uncle. You should have told me where you were going, I would have helped you." she scolded. Kherek put his arm around her shoulder.

"If your father had found out I had let you follow me to Dust town, he would have had my head cut off fast than a Hurlock. I'd like to live just long enough to go to a Warden's death. I never wanted to return to Orzammar in the first place. I might as well see it through." Kherek sighed. "Come now, enough of such things. I want to have dinner with my favorite niece and nephews before I die."

Thicker than water….

"Don't make me do this Trian. Please, I'm begging you. Brother, I love you. I would never betray you!" Brytana pleaded with her older brother. They were in the Deeps. While returning from her mission to collect an ancient Aeducan artifact, Brytana had been ambushed by her older brother and a croup of his men. Brytana had only three men with her. A scout, a Warrior named Frandlin Ivo, and her trusted second Gorim. Even though they were battered already due to being attack by a group of mercenaries while recovering the artifact they managed to hold there own. All of Trian's men had been slain but Gorim and Frandlin had been seriously injured. Gorim clutched at his leg while Frandlin attempted to fix his shoulder. The scout had an arrow trained on Trian but couldn't get a clear shot while Brytana blocked his path.

"Lies! I know you Plan to steal the throne from me!" Trian screamed, swinging his giant maul at her. "You were planning to ambush me! To bad I got to you first!" Brytana ducked up under his swing and rammed her shield into Trian's chest, forcing him back a step.

"That's the lie! I would never dream of taking the throne from you!" Brytana screamed back as she kicked his hammer from his hands and tackled him to the ground, pinning him.

"You would plot to kill your own brother and then profess you love him? Bhelen was right! You are sick!" Train said, wiggling to get free. Brytana bit back tears. She slowly rose off of Trian, much to her brother's surprise. She kicked his hammer to him and dropped her own shield and sword.

"Kill me then." She demanded. Trian gave her a baffled look. "End it if that's what you truly think. But before you do, listen to this, and I swear by the ancestors it's the truth. Bhelen told me the same thing last night. I wanted to believe he was mistaken, that he had been given false information. But apparently it was all lies. He played us both against each other Trian. I believed in you, I wanted you to be our next king. I never thought you would plot to have me killed. But I was wrong. You honestly think I need to die. So kill me." Brytana said quietly, she looked Trian and his eyes' and said it again. "KILL ME!"

Trian's snarl faded into a frown. "Sister I…Brytana, I didn't know. I should have known. I'm so sor-" He started. An arrow planted itself in his chest. Brytana whirled around. The scout had released his arrow after Trian had submitted. Brytana rushed him and ran him through on her sword. She snatched the bow from his hand and kicked him backwards. She turned to Trian who stood on the edge of a cliff. Their eyes met. But Trian's drifted to the side.

"Father…" he gasped and fell backwards, off the cliff and into the shadows below. Brytana slowly turned around. Several warriors were standing behind her. Among them, her father, King Endrin, Lord Pyral Harromont, a good friend to her family and her younger brother, Bhelen.

"See father? It is just as I said, It appears we are to late. She has killed Trian." Bhelen said. Brytana looked down at the bow in her hand. She already knew where this was going.

"My child, what have you done?" Endrin cried as he ran to the edge of the cliff. "Why? Why kill your own flesh and blood? Is power really all that matters to you?" Brytana couldn't speak. She couldn't fight what was about to happen. Her life was about to end and she could do nothing to fight it. Unless…

Brytana ran through the Deep roads as fast as she could. Her heart was racing. All she had with her now was a sword, shield and rags the assembly of Deshyrs had seen fit to wrap her in before the exiled her to the Deeps for fratricide. She stumbled upon a corpse. It was female by her guess. It had obviously been in the Deeps for a long time judging by the rot and decay. It had a stained and rusted golden plate of armor upon it. Brytana was forced to sever the body's head and right arm to get the armor off. She slowly clasped it around her blouse. It was a bit large but it would have to do. Her feet ached. They had not given her any footwear when they had sentenced her so she had been running for hours, gaining numerous cuts and scrapes along her feet.

"Ancestors forgive me." She whispered to her self as she finished equipping the armor. She felt dread at stripping the dead for her own gain, but she had to. She had to survive long enough to find her uncle in the Deep roads. She had a plan. It was not the best but it was a plan none the less. She would join the Grey Wardens and one day, she would exact her revenge upon Bhelen. Maybe even the assembly too. After all, they had blatantly refused to give her a trial and sentenced her. Her father had taken ill after arriving in the city limits. Apparently his heart had started to fail with Trian's death. She would avenge Trian. She would set things right. But she had to survive first. Finally she found what she had been searching for at long last. Her uncle was engaged with a Genlock, a small Darkspawn.

"Is that the best you can do! You ugly bastards!" Kherek yelled in triumph.

"Uncle!" Brytana called out, stumbling to meet him. Moving past his fallen foe, Kherek caught his young niece as she fell to the ground in front of him.

"Brytana! By the Paragons! What are you doing this far into the Deeps?" he asked, wiping blood from a cut on her forehead.

"I was," She gasped. "Looking for you. Bhelen. He's betrayed Trian and I. He had Trian killed and framed the murder on me."

"Dammit." Kherek spat. "That little brat has gone to far. But why have you come looking for me child? There is nothing I can do."

"I want to join the Wardens with Dood. It's the only way I'll survive long enough to fix things and prevent Bhelen from ruling Orzammar. Where are the others? Where's Dood?" She asked, rising back to her feet. Kherek grimaced.

"We were attacked. The others are dead. I stayed behind to cover Dood's escape. He gave me his word he would make his way to Ostagar somehow." Kherek explained. Brytana nodded. "You must go now Brytana. What comes next I must face alone." He said, pushing her along a new path in the roads.

"Uncle, is there anything I can do for you?" She asked quietly, hugging him tightly. Kherek nodded.

"Just survive. Follow that path, Dood has only been gone a short time now. You should still be able to catch him." Brytana released him from her grip and started to run again. Kherek called out to her one last time. "Brytana!" she stopped and turned to face him one last time. He tossed something at her.

"Find the other half!" He yelled as a Hurlock appeared from the shadows behind him. "Run!" Brytana ran as fast as she could. New cuts were being made on the heels of her feet but still she ran. Dirt and small rocks clung to the blood on her feet. Eventually she saw a light. It was extremely bright. There was a short figure standing in the center of it. It was Dood.

"Dood!" she called out. The dwarf turned to face her with shock on his face.

"Brytana!" He called back as he rushed down to meet her. Her blood drenched foot made the rock she was standing on slick, she feel, only to be caught by Dood before her face hit the ground.

"Ancestors! What happened? You look like bronto shit!" He asked with concern. He picked her up in his arms and started to carry her up the rocks.

"It's a long story. I'll tell you after-" she started. She promptly passed out in her arms. Dood chuckled to himself.

"Of course, go ahead. Take a nap. I don't mind carrying you at all. As the humans say, Light as a feather."


	2. Chapter 2

Bonds forged in Betrayal….

Brytana felt sick. She shot up from where she had been laying and was about to throw up when she noticed something. She wasn't in the Deep roads anymore. She wasn't even underground anymore. She was on the surface. Water was falling from the sky. Dood came running up to her.

"Hey, take it easy. You must have been hit on the head." He said, pushing her back down and wrapping a blanket back around her. It was at this point she noticed that she was completely naked.

"Did you strip my clothes while I was sleeping?" She asked cautiously. He shook his head.

"No my lady! You're modesty is completely safe. A friend did that for me." He answered as he pulled out some dried meat and passed it to her. She took it eagerly and started to gnaw on it like it was honey roasted bronto.

"What friend?" She asked after she had swallowed. Dood pointed towards the mouth of the cave they had camped in. There was a human girl there about the same age as Brytana, maybe a bit older.

"When we came out on to the surface I didn't know what to do. I called out for help a few times and this girl and three other humans found me." Dood offered her another piece of meat. she took it eagerly sitting up and pulling her blanket up with her. " Good news is, one of them is a Grey Warden. He knew Kherek. His name is Duncan. Anyways, you should probably get dressed your clothes are over there." Dood said and pointed to where Brytana's ragged skirt and blouse laid folded up on the ground.

As she stood, she noticed her feet had been cleaned and bandaged and a pair of leather boot's had been lain aside for her. She slowly pulled them on, wincing in pain as she tightened them. She stood on one foot, then the other in an attempt to get used to the pain. She walked closer the where Dood sat next to the human girl. She had blond hair, it was brighter than Brytana's and her eyes were an emerald green. She was crying. As Brytana got closer Dood turned around. He stood up and walked to Brytana.

"Her parents were just murdered, maybe you can talk to her. I'm rubbish at this kind of thing." Brytana placed a hand on his shoulder and nodded. She took Dood's place beside the girl.

"I've been told I have you to think for wrapping my feet and cleaning my cuts. You have my thanks. I'm Brytana." The former Noble offered her hand. She girl wiped her eyes dry and took the dwarf's hand in hers.

"It was no great feet. Just a simple task. But you're welcome all the same. My name is Kyla. Kyla Cousland." The girl had a strong girl for a human.

"Cousland? That's a noble family up here isn't it?" Brytana asked. Kyla's face darkened.

"It was three days ago. Until that sadistic bastard Howe betrayed us. He was our closest friend and he showed himself a traitor. There are only three of us left now." Kyla didn't start to cry again. Instead her face flushed red with hatred. Brytana felt she had broached a bad subject, she tried to change it before it upset the girl more.

"I am a noble myself. Or I was." Brytana started. Kyla looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Allow me to formerly introduce myself lady Cousland. I am Brytana Aeducan. Former second heir to Orzammar and now thrown out of my home by betrayal by someone close to me." Brytana finished with a sour smile. Kyla found herself laughing. As horrible as their situation was, she respected the irony of the situation.

"Thank you. I desperately needed that. Who was it? Family friend? An uncle maybe?" Kyla inquired. Hurt by the memories of her battle with Trian and then his death, Brytana was forced to shut her eyes to prevent tears from showing.

"My baby brother Bhelen." she said softly. Kyla put her hand on Brytana's shoulder. "He killed our eldest brother Trian. He framed me and had me exiled all in one fell swoop."

"WHAT!" Dood roared from behind them. Brytana and Kyla jumped at the tone of his voice. His face was twisted in rage.

"Dood, what is it?" Kyla asked walking over to him. He started to walk out of the cave into the storm. Brytana got in front of him and held him in place.

"His sister is Bhelen's concubine." Brytana informed. "Dood. Calm down. He wont hurt her. He wouldn't go that far. I know it." Dood. Struggled with his rage and started to take deep, heavy breaths.

"Brytana, you don't understand. She's pregnant with his child. What if someone tries to go after the kid to get to him?" Dood asked worriedly. Brytana's eyes widened. That's why Rica was in the palace. Was Bhelen trying to secure an heir already? Impossible. It must have happened before hand if Dood knew about it.

"If Bhelen was smart enough to take Trian and myself out, I'm positive that he can protect his child as well." Brytana reassured him. Dood relaxed slightly. He stopped trying to force his past Brytana at least. Off in the distance Brytana heard a noise. It was barking. She left Dood standing there and peered out of the cave to see what it was. There was a tan colored blur rushing towards the cave.

It moved faster than Brytana had ever seen anything move before. As it grew closer she recognized the animal.

"Is that a Mabari war Hound?" She asked. The dog came bounding up to the cave, showing no signs of stopping.

"Not again…" Dood groan as the Mabari launched itself over Brytana and crashed into Dood, pinning him to the ground and licking his face. "Get this mutt off of me!"

"Saliva! Off!" a voice came from outside the cave. There were two men there dressed in grey cloaks. One was an older man with dark skin and black hair pulled back in a ponytail. He had a full dark beard that seemed to come to a downward point. He had a single gold earring in his right ear.

The one who called off the hound was a younger man. He had dark hair like the first man but it was spiked up like Dood's. He had thick stubble on his face but it wasn't really a beard yet. There was a curious looking tattoo on his right eyebrow, but from a distance it appeared to be squiggly lines. He had the same green eyes that Kyla had. The dog, Saliva, trotted over to him and plopped down at his feet panting.

"Ah, I see you're awake. It's a pleasure to meet you lady Aeducan. I am Duncan." The older man said offering his hand. Brytana took it. "You've already met Kyla." Kyla nodded and went to the younger man, pulling him into a hug. Kyla released him and got on one knee to scratch the Mabari behind the ear.

"This is Saliva, and I'm his human, Aeden Cousland. I here you two are Warden recruits as well?" he addressed the dwarves. Brytana nodded.

"I knew your uncle well. He was a good Warden. He showed sound judgment in his decisions. Especially in Kal-Sharok." Duncan affirmed. Brytana nodded.

"I was unaware my uncle ever visited Kal-Sharok. When was this?" She asked. Duncan suddenly went pale, as if he remembered something important.

"It was about twenty years ago. Other than that I'm afraid I can share no more details." Duncan smiled softly. Brytana pulled something out of the pocket of her blouse. It was some form of pendant. It bore the emblem of house Alene, the house her mother and uncle had come from before her mother and father had married. It was broken and half. _Find the other half! _Was what her uncle had said to her when she last saw him. She held it up to Duncan.

"Can you at least tell me what this is?" Brytana practically begged. Duncan stared intently at the necklace.

"The most I can say is the last time I saw it was in Kal-Sharok, and it was whole." Duncan offered. Brytana nodded solemnly.

"At least it's something Brytana. What do we do now?" Dood asked. Duncan pulled his hood over his head.

"We go to Ostagar. There is a war to win. Ser Jory is awaiting us with the horses. I will not lie to you ladies and gentlemen. This is a Blight. You are all warned, that once we reach Ostagar, there will be no going back."

Ostagar….

Kyla sat with Brytana on a broken stone wall. Brytana had been very forthcoming and friendly with Kyla. She liked her a great deal. They had a lot in common. Both had been born of noble blood and had it ripped from them by traitors. After a brief meeting with the King of Ferelden himself, Kyla had been sent to find Alistair, a junior grey Warden that was to be present at their Joining. Out of pure boredom, Brytana had opted to go with her. Dood and Aeden were sent to collect the other recruits from around the encampment.

"Have heard any news about your older brother Fergus yet?" Brytana asked. Kyla shook her head sadly.

"No. Aeden checked in with some of the officers. He's on a scouting mission in the Korcari Wilds. They can't afford to send anyone in to find him at the moment. The King has promised to bring the swiftest judgment on Howe's head once the army is finished here." Kyla fought back tears for the fifth time that day. "Where Is this Alistair at?"

Kyla had been waiting an hour already for this man to show up, she had half the mind to knock him around a bit when he got there for keeping her waiting. Suddenly a man appeared. Kyla almost mistook him for King Cailan. But he had hair similar to Dood's and Aeden's but in an almost golden shade, much like the King's. He wore a simple outfit of polished bronze splint mail and bore a sword and shield on his back. After about ten minutes of arguing the mage threw his hands up and left.

Brytana nudged Kyla, shaking her out of her trance. She hopped off the wall and marched up to Alistair Just as Dood came walking along the top of the war torn wall. He plopped down next Brytana and offered her the rest of an apple he had been eating. Brytana took it and pointed at Kyla walking away. Kyla heard her whisper to the other dwarf. "Watch this. Ten silvers says she gets the googley eyes in the first five minutes."

Dood pulled out a piece of jerky and started gnawing on it. "You're on."

Kyla scoffed to herself. Should would certainly not get 'The Googley Eyes' with Alistair. She tapped Alistair on his shoulder and he whirled. His eyes were incredibly blue.

"Huh? Oh…." He said. His right eyebrow raised and a lopsided grin on his face. "Hello! Uhm, you're Duncan's new recruit right?" Kyla stumbled on her words for a moment.

"Oh, yes. That's right. Well, one of them anyway. I'm Kyla Cousland. Pleased to meet you." Kyla babbled out, brushing hair away from her eyes.

"Yeah, that was the name. Well I'm Alistair. Pleased to meet you as well." Alistair replied. Kyla chuckled and stared over at her friends. Dood pulled ten silvers out of his coin purse and dropped them into Brytana's awaiting palm. She had to try hard not to yell at them and instead focused on Alistair. Particularly his eyes.

"What was that argument about?" she asked. Alistair looked to where the mage had left and turned back.

"Oh that? The revered mother of the chantry told me to fetch him. You know, Chantry, mages. They don't get along. Which makes thing awkward because I used to be a Templar." Alistair revealed. "You were a mage hunter?" Kyla inquired.

"Yes, past tense. Wait, you aren't a mage are you?" He asked nervously.

"Would that make you day worse?" Kyla asked in return. Alistair laughed.

"Nope, I'd just like to know my chances of being turned into a frog." He joked. Their eyes locked onto each other for what seemed like an hour. Finally Alistair shook his head and spoke. "Anyways, we should probably be getting back to Duncan now."

"Lead on then." Kyla offered. Alistair nodded and set off. Brytana and Dood hopped off of their seats on the wall and walked meet Kyla.

"You just cost me twenty silver." Dood grumbled as he followed after Alistair. Kyla stopped and glared at Brytana.

"I thought the bet was ten silvers?" she said with more than a hint of agitation in her voice. Brytana laughed.

"Yeah, that was until you and Alistair had the 'We're meant to be' look on your eyes and stood there staring at each other for an extremely long time like in old love tales. We had to up the wages after that." Kyla's face flushed bright red. Brytana shook her head and took off in a sprint. Kyla stood there for a second. It seemed as if for at least a time she had forgotten about her loss. In one moment, it all came rushing back to her.

The smell of burning flesh. The dead faces of people she had known all her life laying still on the ground of Highever castle. Her mother firing arrows into Howe's men as they attacked. Being forced to kill countless men who had attacked her. The sheer fury on Aeden's face as he crushed a soldiers head under his shield. Her mother's blood covered face ordering Aeden and Duncan to forcefully make Kyla flee. Her father gritting his teeth as he tried to keep his insides from falling out.

Kyla gripped the hilts of the two swords she carried with her. One of which was an heirloom. The sword of Highever. The Shield of Highever was now with Aeden. The other blade Kyla carried had been her father's own personal weapon, a curved blade with green gems placed in the pommel and hilt. He never had found the proper name for it. Kyla pulled herself from her thoughts and forced herself to walk onwards. She noticed Brytana had stopped by the kennel. Duncan, Alistair and Dood were waiting a few yards away. Aeden had yet to return with all of the other recruits. She decided to she what Brytana was doing.

As she grew closer Brytana stepped inside the kennel and came back out just as quickly. The kennel master dropped a golden sovereign in her hand and thanked her several times. Brytana came to meet Kyla.

"What was all that about?" She asked. Brytana smiled.

"There was a huge black Mabari that had swallowed some Darkspawn blood when killing the Hurlock who killed his master in the last battle. The kennel man gave me a whole sovereign for muzzling him long enough to get something for the pain. I'll be a Grey Warden soon anyways, so I'll be immune to Darkspawn disease regardless." Brytana tossed the gold piece up in the air and caught it. Kyla was about to suggest they head to where Duncan and the others would be when suddenly there was a loud crash. Brytana looked in the direction of the sound and took off. Kyla removed her swords from their respective scabbards and bounded after here.

It was a peculiar sight. There was a man in his late forties, hiding behind an empty suit of armor. It was a shop owner. There was an elf in front of him yelling at the top of her lungs. Normally a human would have just called the guards. But this elven girl was not normal. She had pure white hair pulled into a tail with two strands dangling in front of her face, blue tattoos on her cheeks that looped up to the corner of her eyes, which were blue as well. She had a huge great sword in her hands and was smashing his kiosk apart. There was an even larger man there trying to calm her down. But she would not listen. In blind rage she kicked over one of his stalls.

"You stupid prick! Here's your armor!" she screamed and threw a helmet at the man behind the armor. "Happy shem?" She spat out. "I asked are you happy now?"

"Please! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to offend you ma'am I only thought-" the man started.

"Thought what!" They girl screamed at the top of her lungs. "That I was some elven SLAVE!" while she was busy reprimanding the merchant the huge man behind her picked her up with one arm and snatched her sword away with the other. "PUT ME DOWN GREGOR! I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR TO THE MAKER I'LL TEAR HIS STUPID EYES OUT OF HIS THICK SKULL!" she scratched and bit the huge human's arm but could not get free. The human, Gregor stopped in front of Kyla and Brytana and smiled.

"Hello children!" he said. His accent was extremely thick and sounded from somewhere in the Anderfells. "How is your day?" Kyla exchanged a look with Brytana as she placed her swords back into their sheaths.

"It goes well good ser. And yours?" Brytana replied. Gregor nodded to the feisty elf that still clawed at his arm.

"You can imagine. Been like this since Deneriem she has. Little demon." He said patting her head. The elf bit his finger hard enough to draw blood. Gregor only laughed. "I am Warden Gregor as you now know. This? Is Warden recruit Kiara Tabris. We are pleased to meet you."

"I am Brytana, and this is my friend Kyla," Brytana greeted back. "We are recruits as well." She was about to ask what had happened when the merchant came from behind the empty armor and regained his composure.

"And keep your little knife-eared whore away from my shop in the future!" he yelled, attempting to gain back some of the dignity Kiara had taken from him.

Gregor's face went cold and Kiara got even more fierce in her struggles. Tears had started to stream down her face. Gregor dropped her great sword and lifted Kiara in front of his face with his massive hands. "Only maim him little one. You will not need another charge of murder over your head. The Grey Wardens can only protect you from so much, you hear?" Kiara nodded several times, her eyes were now bloodshot as well as full of tears. "Good, now have fun." He said and simply dropped her to the ground. Kiara landed on all fours and darted after the merchant, punching several times when she caught up to him. Gregor turned back to Kyla and Brytana.

"I do not like it when the word whore is used to discriminate. My mother was a whore, yet a beautiful and kind woman. Come now, I should be seeing you to Duncan. Kiara will come shortly." Gregor said calmly. Kyla shrugged and followed, pulling Brytana along with her, who had wanted to stay and watch as Kiara beat the merchant.


	3. Chapter 3

Known your brothers….

Aeden was scratching Saliva's back lightly as Duncan spoke. So far being with the Wardens wasn't so bad. There was plenty of food for some odd reason. Duncan was laying out a mission plan for him and the other recruits. All in all there were eleven of them, plus Alistair who would be accompanying them as the senior most Warden while in the Korcari Wilds. There was Aeden himself, his sister Kyla, the dwarves: Brytana and Dood, an elf named Kiara from the Alienage in Deneriem, A blond Dalish elf called Lyna, Jory, a knight they had picked up from Redcliffe on their way to Ostagar from Highever and a pickpocket who was also from Deneriem named Daveth. The last two were a couple of mages from the Circle of Magi out on Lake Calenhad. One was a dark skinned elf and the other was a human male. The elf's name was Alyra and the human was Daylen.

He was slightly weirded out by the fact the he and Daylen shared the exact same tattoo on their right eyebrow. Aside from that the looked completely different. Daylen was much taller than Aeden and had shorter hair. He had no facial hair period even though he was clearly senior to the other recruits, except for maybe Jory, by about three or four years. Daylen's eyes were a mystery to everyone save for Alyra who seemed to know him well. They were an almost white blue. When questioned about them he ignored the question. He had no staff and instead of robes he wore dark chain mail which was different for a mage but not unheard of.

Jory was a plain looking man. His hair was dark red and prematurely falling out. He wore a suit of red chain mail and bore a giant sword on his back. Daveth looked about the same as Aeden did and wore light leather armor with two daggers on his back. Brytana had found a matching pair of gloves and greaves to go with the dwarven armor she scavenged in the Deep roads and had purchased a dwarven long sword and a large round shield. Dood had brought some incredibly thick leather armor with him from Orzammar and had tied two axes to his belt on either side.

Aeden himself had dressed in his personal silver splint mail armor and had strapped his broad sword and the Shield of Highever to his back. Kyla wore the special leggings, vest, cloak and boots their mother had ordered for her when Kyla began her combat training. All of her garments had been made from drakeskin. Not only was it meant to attract a suitor, but it was also crafted to provide comfort and protection.

The Dalish was dressed in a revealing set of traditional Dalish armor. It more like a stomach-less top and skirt with bracers and boots. She had solid grey eyes and tattoos that looked like tree braches spreading over her entire face. Her short blond hair resided in thick braids on top of her head. On her back she carried an ash long bow that had carvings of several woodland beasts such as bears, wolves and foxes.

Kiara wore a set of grey iron scale armor she had taken from a merchant she had bloodied of earlier and a helmet that was a bit too large for her. It kept falling over her eyes every now an again. The great sword she carried on her back was almost as tall as she was. She was very strong for such a small person.

The remaining elf, Alyra was dressed in odd looking robes. They were blue with black adornments all over. Her shoulders had what looked like pads with black feathers covering them. The robes showed off an amount of cleavage that had almost everyone, even Aeden, sneaking glances. They only three males present that didn't actually look once were Daylen, Duncan and Alistair, who seemed more intent on trading shy glances with Aeden's sister, Kyla. Alyra's eyes were oddly enough, a shade of light purple and her a pitch black color with white stripes dyed into it. It was worn in a tied back style in which the tail looked like the upper half of a sunflower. She had a staff with heart that looked different from any other he had seen before. It looked like twin copper snakes, coiling around each other until their heads, which appeared to biting each other on the neck. The end of the staff ended in six razor sharp blades, three on the end of each snakes tail.

"You should at least buy me dinner first." Aeden heard. It sounded like it was coming from far away. Then it came again. "I'll take this as a compliment, but if you start drooling then we're going to have a problem." Aeden snapped back to reality. He had gotten so distracted by observing his companions that he completely forgot Duncan was talking.

"Sorry, Just admiring your unique sense of fashion." Aeden offered. Alyra smirked at him.

"That's what they all say. Humans, elves, heck even a dwarf or two. Men, they're all the same." Alyra offered a hand to help Aeden off the ground. Aeden took it. As she pulled him off the ground he noticed a few scars on the bottoms of her forearms. Alyra caught him staring and quickly pulled her arms back. "So, what are you in for? The Wardens I mean. Why are you joining?"

"Survival. And because someone has to look out for Kyla. I don't trust her in the Wardens by herself. They mean it when they say they'll take anyone." Aeden spoke grimly. The others had left to get ready for their trek into the Wilds so he had some time to talk for now. "Rapists, murders, thieves and melificarum. It doesn't matter if you're good, evil or somewhere in-between. The Wardens welcome you, that should be their motto." Alyra flinched at the word melificarum. She started to walk towards the gate to the wilds. Aeden followed.

"You know, not all free mages are melificars. No magic is truly evil, just the mages who use it." Alyra said. Aeden pondered this. There must be some reason she would say that.

"And how do you know that?" He asked. Alyra turned her head back to him slightly and smiled.

"It's easy. Do you think I'm evil?" she asked, stopping and turning to face him. Her face was serious. Aeden blinked in surprise.

"Well, no. I don't think you're evil." Aeden said reassuringly. "If you are then you're pretty good at hiding it. Then again, I've only known you for about five hours. Basically, no." he finally said, realizing he had been rambling a bit. Alyra laughed.

"Can I show you something Aeden? Something only Daylen has seen before?" Alyra asked.

"Uhm, yeah I guess. What is it?" He said. Alyra pulled her staff from it's place on her back and handed it to him.

"I'll be right back, okay?" she said as she slipped behind a column and disappeared. Aeden waited for about five minutes. He looked behind the pillar. No Alyra. He looked around the encampment. Still no Alyra. Finally he set her staff on the ground. Saliva wagged his tail expectantly. Aeden smiled and knelt down next to his dog, scratching him behind his ears. Saliva happily barked and started to lick his face.

"Oh yes, you're such a cute puppy. You wouldn't make daddy wait forever would you? No you wouldn't, that's why you're my bestest buddy ever. Yes you are." It took Aeden a full minute to realize that suddenly, Saliva's fur had all fallen off, his ears had gotten a lot bigger and he smelled like dragon lilies and berry lotion. Aeden opened his eyes to find that he had instead been kissing and rubbing his face against Alyra's for a full minute.

"Blah!" He screamed and jumped up. "Andraste's flaming sword woman! How did you do that!" Alyra rose to her feet and put her hands up.

"Wait, Aeden. Calm down." She said. Aeden's heart started racing. What had just happened?

"Calm down? You just turned into a dog and slobbered all over my face!" he said, wiping his face off. "You can change shapes?" He finally said. Alyra nodded.

"Yes. Does that upset you?" she asked. Aeden took a few deep breaths.

"No. It just startled me a bit. Where did you learn that? I thought the circle forbid that kind of magic." he asked looking around for the real Saliva, finding him a few feet away, digging in the dirt.

"It was in a book in First Enchanter Irving's office. I swiped a few years back." Alyra said, giving Aeden a shy smile. He studied the elf's face. She was trying extremely hard to have Aeden except her. _Why?_ he wondered.

"Can Daylen do it as well?" he asked. Alyra nodded. Aeden furrowed his brow. "What kind of shapes can you take? Can you turn into a dragon?" he asked. This solicited a laugh from the mage.

"No, I don't think any one has gotten that down before. But then again, it was banned a long time ago. I can do a bird. But I've always wanted to try a fish. My best one is a panther though." She finished. Aeden folded his arms.

"I've never heard of a panther before. What is that?" he asked. Alyra though to herself for a moment.

"Think of a common house cat, but about the size of a full grown Mabari and solid black all over." Aeden shuddered at the thought. He had never liked cats all that much. Maybe it was a side effect of having Saliva around since he was a young child. He pulled himself from his thoughts and looked at Alyra.

"It seems like a valuable talent indeed. Just don't do that again okay?" he asked. Alyra made an x shape over her heart.

"Promise." She said. There was a short whistle from over where they had just been. It was Kyla, she was waving Aeden over.

"I guess I'll see you shortly. It was nice chatting with you Alyra." Aeden nodded and took off in a sprint towards his sister. Alyra watched him leave with a smile on her face. Saliva trotted up to her and growled softly. Alyra looked down at the hound.

"Oh hush yourself. Don't be upset because I made a cuter dog than you." Saliva made a noise that sounded like a scoff and took off after Aeden.

Just A normal Walk in the Wilds….

"Okay, so I say we split into two groups. One group goes to the abandoned Warden outpost and the other collects the vials of Darkspawn blood." Dood said as the group entered the Wilds. Alistair nodded.

"Right. I'll take a group of four and grab the treaties. Brytana and Lyna are the only others here with prior experience against Darkspawn so they should be in the other group retrieving the vials of Darkspawn blood." Alistair pointed to the dwarf and the elf. Brytana nodded and Lyna just stood there.

"I think each group should have a mage at least." Brytana offered.

"Okay then." Alistair agreed. "Kyla, Alyra, Daveth and Jory. You're with me. Aeden, Daylen, Dood and Kiara, you're with Brytana and Lyna. We'll meet back here in a few hours." Alistair led his group west while Brytana and Lyna headed north. Dood started walking next to Daylen.

"So what's it like?" He asked. Attempting to start a conversation. Daylen looked down at him. His face blank.

"What?" he asked.

"Being a mage. Using magic and all that. It must be pretty cool right?" Dood replied. Daylen grunted.

"Imagine being a five year old boy again." Daylen started, there was a deep seeded anger in his voice. "Playing in the front yard with your little sister Luna and cousin Carver. When suddenly, Carver shoves your little sister on the ground by accident. You get upset. You run to your mother tell on Carver, but when you point at him, his shirt catches on fire. And his pants. And his hair. Your mother is screaming in horror as she tosses a bucket of water on him. Then, to top that, men in giant shiny armor come to take you away the next day. You go to live in a tower surrounded on all sides by a huge lake for twenty years. You never see your family again. Not even that stupid, stupid Carver."

"Daylen, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you or bring up any bad memories." Dood apologized. Daylen chuckled.

"Don't worry to much about it. Those memories can be brought back by taking a breath of air." Daylen summarized. "Funny thing is. Even though he was a little brat, I miss Carver and his sisters. Marian was about my age. We always used to take Luna, Carver and Bethany down to this creek by my fathers farm. It does me good to think about my childhood. Thank you for giving me a reason Dood." Dood stared up at the tall mage. He liked Daylen.

Dood found himself thinking of his own childhood in the Dust town of Orzammar. He and Rica playing around in the streets late at night. The first day he met Leske in the merchant quarter. They had agreed to work together to steal from a produce merchant. All they got away with was a piece of bread and two apples. They gave them to Rica saying they gad gotten them as a handout.

"Do you have family back in your home?" Daylen asked.

"Yeah." Dood sighed. "A sister with a child on the way and a drunk for a mother." Daylen smiled.

"Luna would be twenty now. Just old enough to have her own child." Dood laughed.

"I almost killed Rica when I found out she was pregnant. The thought of a man with my sister just pinches a nerve for some reason." Dood's knuckles went white from how hard he was squeezing the handle of one of his axes. _Especially since that man is a murderous monster._

"I fell your pain my stout friend." Aeden said as he came up from behind them. "The way Alistair keeps looking at Kyla is making me a bit uneasy." Daylen grunted.

"She is a woman. She should be allowed to look after herself." Daylen said. "As her brother you should be protective but you should not smother her. Alistair has proven to be a decent person. For a Templar anyways. If you are truly worried then you should talk to Alistair and private in voice your concerns to him."

Aeden nodded. "I just might do that. Thank you Daylen." he said. Daylen gave him a dismissive wave. Aeden gazed at Daylen's tattoo. "About the tattoo…" he started.

"What of it?" Daylen asked, turning his head enough to look at Aeden. Dood was worried it might be a bad subject.

"I don't suppose you've ever heard of Grognak the Barbarian have you?" he asked. Daylen's eyes widened.

"It was my favorite story as a child." Daylen acknowledged. Aeden let out a short laugh.

"That explains it then." Dood looked up at the two humans in confusion.

"Who's Grognak the Barbarian?" He asked. Aeden actually looked wounded that Dood had never heard of Grognak.

"Long ago, when Thedas was a desolate wasteland overrun with monsters, there was a young boy named Grognak." Aeden started. "Grognak was a member of a clan of people who survived in a giant metal construct that was built into the ground called the Vault. One day, Grognak's father left the Vault and broken the rules of his clan by doing so. Grognak was to be punished by his fathers crime, but with the help of a friend he escaped the Vault as well." Daylen picked up the story next.

"Grognak set out into the wasteland to find his father and along the way, accomplished a great many deeds." Daylen started to act out the tale with his hands. "It is said that he disabled a siege engine that a small town had been built around and removed any fear of the machines from the townsfolk. They granted him a home in the town which he visited frequently and they would shower him with gifts whenever he returned. His foes called him a barbarian for the brutal efficiency with which he killed them."

Aeden stole the story back and continued the telling as if he had it written out in front of him. "Grognak's final tale says he marched into battle alongside a brotherhood with the strength of steel and a giant metal man that could shoot fire from its eyes. Grognak alone ended the battle by giving his own life to bring life back to the wastelands."

Daylen nodded his head. "there are stories though, which say that Grognak survived that battle and lived on to combat creatures that came from the stars that sailed inside giant metal behemoths that could pull you from the earth's surface and onboard."

"I think that's an embellishment." Aeden commented. Daylen raised an eyebrow.

"And marching into battle along side a metal giant is not?" the mage countered. Dood shook his head.

"What does this have to do with your tattoos?" he asked. Aeden touched it his fingers to his tattoo, Daylen did the same.

"It's called the Ghoul Mark." Aeden said proudly. "With this very mark, Grognak was able to walk among the feral men who had been twisted and changed by the wasteland without being attacked. It's a sign of protection against evil." Dood was about to point out how little sense the tale made when he saw Brytana come to a halt up ahead. Lyna was stringing her bow. Daylen walked up behind the elf.

"What do you hear child of the trees?" He asked. Lyna sniffed the air and turned around. Her eyes were closed and her face was calm.

"Wolves… A large pack coming from up ahead." she whispered. Aeden pulled out his shield and sword. Bracing for an attack. "Stay your blade human." Lyna snapped. Aeden cautiously lowered his sword. In the distance Dood saw what looked like several shaggy white dogs running towards them. The lead animal halted about ten feet from the party.

Lyna laid her bow on the moist ground, motioning for the others to follow. Dood withdrew his axes and tossed them down in front of him. Aeden laid down his blade and placed his shield on his back. Kiara reluctantly dug her sword into the ground and Brytana tossed both sword and shield down as well. The wolves advanced. Sniffing and licking at the recruits.

From what Dood could see, several of the animals had been injured. There were bloody patches and wounds all over their bodies. The leader, a large solid grey wolf with a blood filled socket where it's right eye should have been, bared it's teeth at Lyna. Lyna slowly kneeled in front of it and picked up some fresh mud and rubbed it on her forehead and cheeks. She then spread it over her chest, belly and then down her arms.

"Me and mine mean you no harm great one. We only seek to slay the dark creatures that plague your home." Lyna said softly. The wolf nudged it's muzzle against her left cheek, taking the mud onto itself. Lyna proceeded to rub her own face against to right side of the wolf's head, smearing it's blood along the same spot the wolf had rubbed clean of mud. They exchanged low growls and short yips with each other. The whole scene amazed Dood. He had never seen anyone communicate in such a way, with an animal no less. Lyna turned to the others.

"This is Grey Marsh. He says one of his pack turned on them and attacked in rage for reasons unknown to them." Lyna looked back to the wolf an exchanged another growl. "He says the wolf's name is Anook. His whelp. He was trying to calm him when Darkspawn attacked." Aeden walked forward.

"You can talk to it?" He asked in awe. Lyna scoffed.

"Yes shemlen. I can talk to Him." Brytana slowly got onto her knees.

"May I approach you Grey Marsh?" She asked. The wolf growled to Lyna who chuckled softly.

"He says you may, Halfling." Brytana crawled over on her knees. She reached into a small pouch and pulled out what looked like a petal.

"Do you know where I can find a flower like this?" She asked. The wolf sniffed the petal lightly and then yipped at one of the other wolves. A small white wolf darted off into the bushes. Grey Marsh growled.

"Snowpaw will bring you the flower." Lyna said. Daylen crouched beside Lyna, his chain mail clinking. Grey Marsh sniffed him. Suddenly the wolf's remaining eye widened and he growled. Lyna slowly inched away from the mage. "He says you don't smell human." Daylen ignored the comment and placed his left hand over the wolf's empty eye socket. His eyes glowed pure white and he spoke in a voice that was not his own.

"I have seen your struggles Beast. You fought with more than courage and compassion. You fought with valor. Now your valor shall be rewarded." the voice spoke. There was a sound of electricity and with a bright light the wolf was thrown to it's side and rolled several feet. Lyna tackled Daylen and forced him to the ground. Dood prepared to roll to his axes. The surrounding wolves growled and snarled. They closed in around the group. One was about to launch at Dood when there was a howl.

Grey Marsh struggled back to his feet, shaking and growling viciously. The growling slowly subsided. Lyna slowly crept towards the large wolf. Grey Marsh opened his eyes for he now had two. His missing eye had been replaced. The fur around the eye had been burned in the same pattern as Daylen's tattoo. The new eye itself chilled Dood to his very soul. It was blood red save for the iris, which matched Daylen's in color. Daylen rose from the ground and too his feet. It looked as if something was holding him up.

"I give you great power Beast. Do not waste it." Daylen said. "You now have sight beyond sight among other things. Your brood will grow stronger from you." there was a new voice. It was hoarse and rough. Like it was unused to being used.

"You have my thanks." it said. Dood stared at Grey Marsh. It was him. The wolf was talking.

"Your gratitude is wasted on me Beast. Give it to the mortal." Daylen said and collapsed back to the ground. He slowly got back up but his eyes glowed no longer. Dood rushed to help him up.

"Paragons, what was that all about?" Dood asked. Daylen rubbed his head and winced. Grey Marsh trotted over to Daylen. The wolf nudged his left bracer.

"Remove it." he said. Daylen did so. Without warning Grey Marsh snapped his jaws down on Daylen's wrist. Daylen cringed in pain but didn't jerk his wrist away. Grey Marsh released him. The bite mark didn't bleed. It just left what looked like red tattoos in the shape of teeth. "If you call human, I will answer. We will meet again." Grey Marsh started to move off and take his pack with him. He stopped next to Aeden and sniffed.

"What?" Aeden asked. The old wolf let out a rough laugh.

"You smell odd human, like a hound but different. You should not bathe your hound with such things. She'll led other animals right to you." Grey Marsh said and took off into the trees. The small white wolf from earlier trotted over to Brytana and dropped a white flower with orange markings on it at her knees. Brytana scratched the small wolf behind her ears.

"Thank you Snowpaw." the white wolf turned and ran after her pack. There was silence after that. Dood helped Daylen stand up. The mage ignored all the questions asked up him as he strapped his bracer back on. Dood had no Idea what he had just seen, but he knew he was lucky to be alive. He picked his axes back up.

"So…Darkspawn anyone?" he asked. Daylen started towards where Grey Marsh said Anook had turned on him. Lyna followed, as did Brytana, leaving Kiara, Dood and Aeden standing dumbfounded. Kiara spoke for the first time since leaving Ostagar.

"Wait…I thought Saliva was a boy? Why did Grey Marsh think he was a girl?" She asked. Aeden blushed and picked up his sword, following after the others. Kiara looked at Dood. The dwarf just shrugged.

"It's magic, dwarves don't do magic." he replied as he followed the group.

Level Sixty-Six Night Elf Mohawk….

"Do you need a hand with that?" Aeden asked. Kiara felt ready to punch the human in his nose but she stopped herself. Her helmet kept shifting around her head. Gregor had told her she didn't need one if she was careful enough but she felt she should be prepared for anything.

"No Aeden. I'll be fine." she lied as she tried to strap it on properly for the eighth time since they entered the Wilds. In truth, her sword was more of a burden. Every time someone stepped on a twig she went to pull it out, and every time she did it fell straight to the ground. She kept trying to remember how she had managed to use it back in Deneriem against the nobles who had kidnapped her and then again in Ostagar when that merchant had mistaken her for his servant.

"Well fine then." Aeden grumbled. "I was only trying to help you." Kiara felt something boiling up inside of her. Something she couldn't control. Something that made her sick. Her spine heated up and she actually felt her cheeks redden with anger. Images flashed in her mind. The Arl of Deneriem's son, Vaughn, on top of her, ripping her beautiful gown to shreds. The area surrounding her privates burned and knotted up in pain. Then watching as Vaughn's men dragged her cousin Shianni and the other elven women away. Her head started pounding. The satisfaction she felt when her other cousin, Soris, had killed the man guarding her cell. Her hands started to shake. The sadistic joy she felt when she had taken said guard's giant sword and against Soris's wishes, drove the blade of it into Vaughn's gut. Her heart raced. Sweat dripped down her brow and she slipped out of control.

"That's the problem with all of you Maker be dammed noble rats!" she screamed. "You always think that us 'lesser' folk can't do anything! You think you're so high and mighty up in your little castles with your wine and your whores and your thrones and crowns! You think you can do whatever you want because we can't stop you!" Kiara felt the muscles in her throat clench, making her voice into more of a growl than a scream. she got close to Aeden's face. "Well I've got news for you shem, I am not one of your whores. I am not your servant or slave, and I think I can manage my own fucking helmet Bann Vaughn!" Everyone stopped and stared at her. Aeden's eyebrow twitched.

Kiara caught her breath. She took in several more until she had almost calmed down. Dood took her hand in his.

"Just breath kiddo." He said in a soothing voice. She squeezed the dwarf's hand tightly.

"Bann Vaughn?" Aeden said with anger in his voice. "You have the audacity to mistake me to the scumbag who tried to rape my sister!" Aeden screamed back. In an instant Kiara realized how wrong she had been to snap at him like she had, and in that same instant, Aeden drew his fist back and slammed it into Kiara's nose. She fell flat on her bottom and just sat there. Her nose was bent at an odd angle. Aeden didn't give her so much as a second glance as he walked further ahead of the group, shoving Daylen out of his way when he tried he stop him.

"Let him go, I'll talk to him." Brytana told the mage. "Just see what you can do about her nose." Brytana gave Kiara a pondering gaze and rushed after Aeden. Daylen knelt in front of Kiara and began to weave some magic. Kiara grabbed his wrist.

"Just leave it." She said as she forced him away. Slowly, she stood up. Miraculously her helmet had stayed on when Aeden's fist connected. She ruffled Dood's hair.

"Thank you Dood." She said, giving the dwarf a smile. Blood dripped into her mouth from her nose. The dwarf blushed and kicked some dirt across the ground.

"Hey, what are brothers for eh?" he said as he walked up the hill. Daylen gave her a concerned look. Lyna pointed up the hill after the dwarf.

"Run along mage. Go and keep that dwarf out of trouble. He has that look about him that says mischief might as well be his second name." Lyna ordered. Daylen chuckled. Then got a contemplative look on his face. Suddenly he rushed off after Dood. Lyna stepped in front of Kiara. Kiara studied her face for a few moments. Her tattoos were extremely beautiful. They were like the fingers of the great tree that grew in the middle of the Alienage in Deneriem. They started at her forehead and spread down like branches that had been allowed to grow so long that they began to intertwine. They swam around her light grey eyes. She had nice eyes. They were round and wide. They had a softness in them that the other elf would probably deny was there.

The tattoos then came down from her eyes like tears that ran down her cheeks. In a moment of stupidity she almost raised her fingers to wipe them off, but she caught herself before she made another mistake so soon after her blind attack on Aeden. Two of the dark lines came down from the corners of her eyes that were closest to the bridge of her nose. They ran straight down to her lips and ended but then started again right up under them. Kiara found herself fixating on the other woman's lips for some reason. They were a light shade of pink and had almost a shine to them. They looked soft. They looked wet. Without realizing Kiara bit her bottom lip softly.

Suddenly, Lyna's hands were on Kiara's face. The Dalish elf's eyes were studying Kiara, as if trying to figure something out. Lyna's thumbs traced Kiara's cheeks lightly. The other elf tightened her fingers around the back of her head and her thumbs moved to her nose, rubbing the bruised flesh lightly. It felt nice. Lyna pull Kiara's head in closer until they were only a few inches apart. Lyna tilted her head slightly and moved in closer. And closer. And closer. Without thinking, Kiara closed her eyes and puckered her lips. There was loud crack and a horrible pain. Kiara jerked her head back wards and yelled. She stomped on the ground as she yelled curse words into her blood covered hands.

"Don't be such a child!" Lyna laughed. "Surely that isn't your first broken nose." Kiara shook her hands rapidly to get some of the blood off of them.

"Yes as a matter of fact, it was." She complained. Lyna pulled a thin, wet piece of cloth from the small belt she wore. She started to wipe the blood from Kiara's face, being careful not to cause the girl more pain.

"I have a question." she asked as she used her index finger to tilt Kiara's head upwards, cleaning the drying blood from her neck.

"What?" Kiara said. Lyna pushed her head to the left and proceeded to clean her cheek.

"You are clearly not a warrior. You have obviously not seen enough battle to claim as such. You're moves are sluggish and half the time you can barely hold your blade." Lyna turned Kiara's head to get the other cheek. She moved onto her nose, brushing it softly. "Why are you here?" Kiara winced as Lyna brought the cloth down the bridge of her nose.

"Because I was conscripted by Gregor." Kiara answered flatly. Lyna wiped across Kiara's nostrils, making sure they were cleaned thoroughly.

"I meant what lead to your conscription Da'len." Lyna restated. She brought the cloth over Kiara's lips a few times, rubbing them clean and folded the now red napkin into a small square and placed it in another pouch. She backed away and pulled out a small vial of white fluid.

"I was to be wed to another elf named Nelaros." Kiara started. "My cousin Soris and I had marriages arranged by our fathers. My cousin Shianni and my bridesmaids had sown me a beautiful blue gown." Lyna poured the white fluid onto the tip of her index finger and rubbed her thumb against it, smearing it. She then started to rub it along Kiara's nose. It had a warm sensation but it didn't burn.

"When I was on the altar. A human noble came and interrupted the ceremony." Kiara started.

"This Bann Vaughn?" Lyna asked.

"Yes. He rounded up me and the other women and took us to his palace for a party." Kiara closed her eyes as they welled up with tears. "He took Shianni and the other women out and ordered the guard to leave him alone with me. The guard shut the door. Vaughn pushed me against the wall and lifted me up by my throat. He pressed his waist against me and told me to scream. I didn't have any other choice so I did. He grabbed my dress and ripped it. Then he threw me to the ground and got on top of me." Kiara took a deep breath and tears started to roll down her cheeks.

"Then he… forced himself inside of me. He put a dagger to my throat and made me do things to him. Things I would have never done unless I loved someone. Maker, I can still taste him in my mouth sometimes. Then he left. I cried to myself for hours until I heard the guard scream outside my cell. The door opened and Soris walked in with a sword and shield, covered in blood. He told me that the man I was supposed to marry had come as well, but died coming to save me."

"I couldn't speak or think. I just picked up the guard's weapon." She motioned to the sword that lay on the ground. "I killed my first man that day. And my second. And my third. My fourth, my fifth, my sixth, my seventh, my eighth and my ninth. I found Vaughn on top of Shianni. I kicked him off and he begged for his life. Soris begged for his life. Shianni begged for his life. I begged myself for his life. But I couldn't control myself. Bann Vaughn, Son of the Arl of Deneriem, became my tenth and I became the most wanted woman in the city. My cousins and I fled back to our home and hid. Gregor was there. It was revealed that he was the one who gave Soris the means to break into the palace. When the guards came I stepped forwards and declared what I had done. But Soris claimed the same. Gregor, in a fit of laughter conscripted us both. Then he made us chase Daveth all over the city when he cut Gregor's coin purse. When we finally caught him he was supposed to be hanged. Gregor conscripted him as well." Kiara finished.

Lyna pulled a dagger from under her skirt somehow and cut some of the fabric from her skirt and gently placed it on Kiara's nose. "And where is Soris now? I have not seen him at Ostagar." Kiara rubbed her nose.

"We cut through the Brecillian forest to get here. We accidentally stumbled upon a Dalish camp lead by Keeper Zathrian. They offered us shelter for a night and Soris and I enjoyed ourselves extremely. I contemplated staying there but remembered I had promised to join the Warden's cause." the thought of Soris made Kiara sad, yet happy at the same time. "Gregor came to me as I sat near the Halla pen that night and gave me a choice. Stay and be with the Dalish and let Soris go to Ostagar, Or the opposite. Sacrifice my own freedom so that Soris could live the life all elves were meant to." Lyna nodded at Kiara with understanding.

"I met with Zathrian's apprentice, and informed her that Soris would be staying and asked her to give him all my love. We left him there in the middle of the night. That is why I am here. That is why I'm going to be a Grey Warden. That is why I am going to learn how to fight properly and that is why I'm going to learn how to lift that sword whenever I want, even if it kills me." Lyna gave Kiara a small smile. The first she had seen the Dalish make since meeting her.

"You have a good soul Kiara Tabris." She said. "You would be welcome among the Dalish."

"Hey, ladies!" Dood called from atop the hill. Both elves looked up at the dwarf. His face had a cold look on it. "We just found Anook! Get your asses up here, now!"


	4. Chapter 4

A Wolf, and A Spider, and A Bear, Oh My….

Lyna rushed to the top of the hill with Kiara close behind. Daylen, Aeden and Brytana were grouped behind a large rock. Dood pointed down at a group of twelve Darkspawn. Three Hurlock vanguards, an Emissary, four lesser Hurlocks, three Genlocks and an Ogre. They were crowded around a large net, beneath it was a black furred wolf. It wasn't a normal wolf from what Lyna could tell. It's muscle structure was much larger than it should have been and it's eyes glowed an eerie red. Grey Marsh had said there was something wrong with his offspring but this was incredible.

Anook's ribs were poking out at odd angles and moving. Twice, his lower jaw split in half and sowed itself back together and his fur would fall out, leaving bulging flesh showing before the fur grew back in. foam spewed from the canine's mouth. There was a metal harness of some sort bound tightly to it's chest, constricting it. He was in massive amounts of pain, so much even that it couldn't even howl. Lyna, Dood and Kiara quietly slid down the meet the others.

"What manner of creature is that?" Kiara asked as she peered at Anook from behind the rock. Daylen held a hand out towards it and closed his eyes. He jerked his hand back just as quickly.

"It's magic. That harness is some kind of control collar. Whatever Anook is now, he's not just a wolf anymore." Daylen peered at the net. "We're going to have to kill the Emissary. It's bound that net with blood magic. Give me your weapons, all of you." Daylen touched each weapon and made it burst into flame.

"Amazing." Aeden said as he waved his flaming sword around. Alyra strung and arrow. When the arrow head touched the center of her bow, it too burst into a ball of fire. She looked at the others and nodded. Brytana smiled and launched herself over the rock.

"For the Grey Wardens!" she yelled at the top of her lungs. Aeden roared a similar battle cry and rushed after the tiny dwarven woman. Dood pulled his axes out and rushed down the hill in deadly silence. Kiara chased after them, pulling her giant sword out and dragging it across the ground.

"Aren't you going with them?" Daylen asked. Lyna stared at him in confusion.

"I have no melee weapons. My sword was lost in the Brecillian forest when I was recruited." She explained. Daylen ducked from a blast of fire the Emissary shot at him.

"Can you shoot from the back of a mount?" he said, ducking an arrow before shooting a ball of fire from his hand and roasting one of the lesser Hurlocks. Lyna fired an arrow that landed in the forehead of a Genlock.

"Of course I can!" she yelled, frustration at the questions. Daylen only smiled in response. He ducked further behind the rock and started to change. His armor melted into his skin and his hair became golden blond and grew into a mane around his head. Daylen was shape shifting into a creature Lyna had only read about before. He was becoming a lion. Correction. He was turning into a huge lion. He let out a fierce roar and looked at Lyna.

She felt ready to soil herself. The lion shook it's massive head and motioned for her to get on. Lyna hesitated at first until an arrow flew past her head. She climbed onto Daylen's back and grabbed a hand full of his mane. Daylen lurched forward and started to run down the hill. It took Lyna few moments to steady herself but she mustered all her courage and let go of Daylen's mane. Thankfully she managed to get a good enough grip with her legs so that she would not fall. She grabbed an arrow and strung it in her bow. She aimed it at one of the vanguards and loosed it. It struck the creature directly in the eyehole of it's helmet.

Daylen bounded off several rocks and finally landed at the bottom of the hill. He raced toward one of the two remaining vanguards and leapt at it. While in mid leap, Lyna pushed herself to her feet and launched her self off his back, landing with a roll a few feet away. Adrenaline rushed through her veins as she sent another arrow into the neck of a Hurlock that had rushed her. She looked around to survey the battle. Daylen had crushed the vanguard he had singled out and was now gnawing on the head of a Genlock. Aeden and Brytana were back to back against the last two Hurlocks and the last Genlock. Dood was locked in combat with the last vanguard. Unfortunately, Kiara was left alone with the Ogre.

Which meant one thing. The Emissary was left for Lyna. The Emissary glared at her. It threw it's staff on the ground and roared at her, throwing it's fists in the air. It brought them down to it's side where they burst in to flames just as the recruit's weapons had when Daylen had imbued them with magic. It roared another challenge and shot twin balls of fire at Lyna, who rolled forward and shot an arrow at it. The arrow bounced off the Darkspawn's chest plate and it shot another fireball at her, all the while gloating with a sick sounding laugh.

Lyna rolled to her left, towards the Hurlock she had slain and picked up it's crude, yet sharp, sword. Due to It being wielded by a Darkspawn it was Blighted and immediately started to burn her hand, causing her to drop it. She dropped her bow and removed her arrow sack, taking it's strap off and wrapping it tightly around her hand. She grabbed for the sword again. This time holding onto it and rolling under another fireball.

Lyna rushed the Emissary, sidestepping attack after attack, singing her armor and skin several times over. But still she rushed forward. Finally she closed in on the monster. She kicked it's knee in and it fell on top of her. It's burning hands found their way around her neck and squeezed. It burnt horribly. Lyna tried to scream for help but nothing would come out. Lyna realized that in that moment, she could very well die. She would not let that happen. She dug her head into the ground and brought it up to meet the Darkspawn.

Repeatedly, she smashed her skull into the Emissary's. Again and again and again. She felt the skin on her forehead split but this the creature would not let go. She slammed her head back down one final time and brought it up once more. There was a crack. She did not know weather it was the Darkspawn's helmet or her own skull but the Emissary rolled off of her, clutching it's face. She did not hesitate, she rolled on top of it and straddled it, it's flaming hands burning her thighs as it tried to force her off. Lyna screamed with all the bloodlust she could muster and slammed the Darkspawn long sword into it's mouth, twisting it several times for good measure.

She toppled to her side and forced her self up to her feet. She looked around once more. Daylen had moved on to help Aeden and Brytana. They were finishing off the last Hurlock now. Dood was dismembering the vanguard that had challenged him. The only one who had yet to gain any edge over their opponent was Kiara, who valiantly tried to damage to Ogre but failed. The Ogre was hunched over the net that held Anook captive and was attempting to prevent him from getting free. Every time she got close it would just kick her away. But this last time was different.

The Ogre didn't even look at the tiny elf. It just lifted it's massive foot and slammed it backward into her, knocking her back. But she did not fall. she did not give up. Kiara's face scrunched up and her eyes bulged out. She ripped her helmet from her head and with a scream, chucked it at the Ogre's head. It connected with a loud bonk and bounced off. The Ogre stood up and turned to the elf.

Kiara's hair had fallen loose and now hung around her face. Her sword was stuck in the ground. With a roar the Ogre charged at her. Lyna tried to scream for Daylen or someone else to help her but she couldn't get croak out at the moment. Kiara didn't even flinch. She ran to meet the Ogre head on, jerking her sword out of the ground with one hand. The Ogre jumped through the air to crush he beneath it's weight. Kiara brought her sword up with one hand, turned both of her feet sideways in mid-run and slid along the slick mud, dragging her sword along the behemoth's chest and stomach.

The Ogre landed with a loud crash and flopped across the ground. It landed and let out a bloodcurdling scream as it's insides started to spill out onto the valley floor. Kiara didn't miss a beat. She got back onto her feet and charged the dying Ogre. Upon reaching it, she brought her sword down with both hands on it's neck. The Ogre twitched violently, but Kiara kept stabbing it long after it had died.

Lyna dropped to her knees and vomited. She felt her forehead. The gash was deep. She felt dizzy. But it was over. They had won. They had survived.

Snap.

Lyna's head shot up.

Snap.

Snap.

Snap.

Lyna looked around for the source of the noise.

.

She turned in horror towards the net. Anook was free. And he did not look happy. Without warning he charged at Lyna. He fifty yards away. Forty. Thirty. Twenty. At ten yards Anook launched himself in the air. What happened next took all of five seconds but Lyna's concussion slowed it down for her. Anook's upper and lower jaws each split in two and turned into four barbed fangs. His four legs sucked up inside his body while eight new arachnid legs burst from his sides, four on each side. His torso segmented into two parts that each became rounded in shape. His tail was pulled inside of his body. His eyes multiplied by four and his face became more rounded as his body had. The last thing to change was that his fur turned a coarse light brown. The harness he wore seemed to come alive and meld to his new form.

In mid air, a huge black wolf had just transformed into an eight foot tarantula, and it was coming straight for Lyna. She would not be able to dodge this attack. He was going to catch her. She was going to die. And the worst part was that it was all happening in slow motion. She felt her self questioning her beliefs in her last moments. What had she ever done wrong? How had she earned this kind of death? Had she really come all this way for nothing? Nothing at all?

Apparently not. When Anook was about two seconds from landing on her, Daylen the lion slammed hard into his side. The rolled several feet before Daylen managed to pin the spider to the ground. Lyna couldn't help but smile. That was until the tarantula bucked and heaved several times. It's fangs fused back into a snout and it's head became more like a mammal than an arachnid. It's red eyes fused back into two and it's body became a massive whole again. It's eight legs fused together into four massive legs. Even worse was that Anook was not becoming a wolf again. He was becoming a giant bear. With a roar the harness changed shape again and his fur made a ripple change from brown to solid white. All the while Anook's red eyes stayed on Lyna. He wanted her.

He reached his snout around and grabbed Daylen's right forepaw and yanked him to the ground in front of him. He trampled the great lion and rushed at Lyna. She pulled what little strength she had left together and ran for her life. Aeden attempted to stop the beast and was swatted aside like a fly. Dood tried to jump onto it's back but was similarly thrown away. As he ran he changed back into a huge black wolf. He was gaining on Lyna. She stopped running. As she turned she saw Anook lung at her. He landed and made cracking noise in her right shoulder.

Anook stared the elf down and bared his fangs. The foam that filled his mouth poured all over her face. She looked into his eyes, those red glowing eyes. She saw pain, misery, loneliness, insanity and mostly pure unfiltered rage. The wolf seemed to be fighting an urge to tear her apart. Every time he lowered his jaws he would jerk his head back. But every time he did, Lyna noticed the harness would squeeze tighter. Someone or something was torturing him. In a last ditch effort, Lyna grabbed the harness.

Images flashed before her eyes. She was filled with an intense rage and hatred. She hated Anook for trying to kill her. She hated Daylen, Aeden and Dood for not being able to stop him. She hated Brytana and Kiara for not even trying. She hated Alyra. She hated Alistair. She hated Daveth, Jory and Kyla. She hated Duncan for sending her out here. She hated Tarimel for brining her to Ostagar. She hated Tamlen.

Tamlen. Her childhood friend who had talked her into exploring some ancient ruins with her. The had entered on a fool's whim, just for the chance to recover some of the elves' lost history. What they found was a death trap full of the walking dead and giant poisonous spiders. Then there was that mirror. She hated that mirror. The mirror Tamlen had touched. The mirror that made him disappear in a flash of light. The same flash of light that somehow infected her with the Darkspawn disease known as the Blight sickness. The sickness that had been growing inside her for a month now, consuming her.

Her clan's Keeper had sent her and Merrill back to find Tamlen. She hated the Keeper. Merrill and Lyna had raced back to the ruins to find Tamlen. But only found the elven Grey Warden named Tarimel. Tarimel said Tamlen was lost for good. He destroyed the mirror. And then he made Lyna choose. She hated choosing. He made her choose, die with the Dalish, or live with the Warden's. her friends and family gathered to say goodbye. She hated them. They didn't try and stop her. They didn't make her stay.

She hated her parent's for dying when she was young. She hated them for leaving her all alone in the world. She hated her pack. She hated her sister Snowpaw. She hated her father Grey Marsh. She hated her mate, Moon Star, that had died when she was captured by the bald human.

Lyna jerked her hand away from the harness. That wasn't her in the end. Grey marsh wasn't her father and she had never had a female mate named Moon Star. She stared into Anook's eyes again. The wolf was crying. Lyna didn't know that wolves could cry. She looked at the harness again and focused on it. There was something moving in it. It looked like a creature made entirely of red liquid. Lyna recognized it from a book the Keeper had shown her once. It was a Rage demon. A corrupt spirit of the fade. It had been bound to the harness by the bald man.

The memories she was having at the end, they were the wolf's. they were Anook's memories. Once again she grabbed the harness. More images flashed in her mind. She was in a cage. There two others beside it. One had a brown colored many leg. The other had a white great one from the icelands up north in the mountains. Anook had seen one before with his father. Since then he had only seen the black colored ones and brown colored ones. The bald man was coming back. He hand his hand-fang. The hand-fang he bit Moon Star with many times until she died.

The bald man bit the many leg with it on it's side. Then he bit the great one on the side also. He bit Anook on both of his sides. The bald man took out a metal thing and place it on the ground. He made a monster made of red water come from the ground and put him inside it. Then the man did something with a stick. Anook's blood joined with the great one's and the many leg's. They became one with Anook, and Anook became one with them.

Anook understood things a little better. He knew things better. He knew he was not just Anook. He was also the great one, and the many leg. He was stronger now. He could be the strongest. He could kill the bald man. He could kill him for killing Moon Star. But the bald man put the metal thing on Anook. It made him mad. Too mad. Anook forgot who he was. What he was. Anook hated the metal thing. Anook hated every thing. But Anook hated one thing most of all. He hated the bald man. Anook hated Uldred.

Lyna heard someone calling her. It was Kiara. Lyna let go of the harness again.

"Lyna!" Dood called. "Are you okay?" Anook was still pinning her down. He was panting heavier. He wasn't going to last much longer. He was going to kill her if she didn't do something.

"Kiara?" Lyna wheezed out. "I need you to do something."

"What?" She called back. Lyna winced as Anook's jaws grew closer to her throat.

"Anook," She said softly. "Can you hold on just a bit longer?" Anook responded with a small snarl. "That's all I need." She turned her attention back to the others. "She isn't going to like it but I need you to toss Brytana onto Anook's back. Brytana, you need to break the harness off or we're both dead."

"WHAT!" Brytana yelled. Lyna gasped as Anook grew closer to tearing her throat out.

"You're a dwarf, dwarves are resistant to magic. There's a rage demon inside the harness. It can't possess you!" she explained. There was a short silence.

"Wait, wait! I'm not ready yet!" Brytana screamed. Anook lost control and started to clamp down. Lyna saw the you dwarf fly overhead, sword in hand and felt her land on Anook's back with a thump. Anook's wet teeth touched the burns on Lyna's throat. There was a small clinking sound and Anook froze. Lyna watched as his eyes slowly faded from red, to an golden yellow. He started to shrink. He became around the size of a regular Korcari wolf, which was still large, but not as huge as he had been.

The wolf's eyes slowly shut and he collapsed upon Lyna. The last thing Lyna remembered was the blood from her head rushing into her eyes. The last thing she was blood in the skies.

Lay your Burden unto Me….

"Daylen…Daylen….Daylen wake up!" Daylen felt a hand slapping his face. He opened eyes slowly. There was a little girl in over top of him. She had messy blond hair and brown eyes. "Daylen. Wake up. We need you." she said. Daylen got out of his bed. He looked in the mirror. He remembered what today was. It was his fifth birthday. He knew the little girl too. She was wearing a little pink dress with a white blouse no shoes.

"What's wrong Lu?" he asked. His voice sounded weird. He moved his tongue around inside his mouth. He was missing on of his front teeth. The one he lost when he got into a fight with the boy down the street for pulling Marian's hair.

"It's Beferine, Daylen. She's hurt and you gotta help her." Luna said. "Come on!" she said, pulling Daylen by his sleeve. Daylen rushed out of his room, taking Luna by the hand and running out into the front yard. Bethany was laying on the ground. There was a dog laying on top of her, both of them were out cold. It was Marian's Mabari, Sock. Carver and Marian were crouched next to them.

"What happened? Why's Sock sleeping on Bethany?" he asked. Marian had blood smeared on her face, just across the bridge of her nose and she wore some kind of armored robes. Carver was wearing some kind of Templar armor. What was going on?

"He pounced on her. He looked like he was going to kill her until I through Brytana on his back. Why are you calling him Sock? It's Anook, Daylen. The wolf, remember?" Marian said, looking at Daylen like he was crazy.

"Are you alright man?" Carver asked. "You took a beating there man. He Trampled you like you were nothing. Dood went to get the others."

"Dood?" Daylen asked. Suddenly his head hurt, incredibly bad. He closed his eyes. When he opened them again he remembered where he was. Anook was laying on top of Lyna. It wasn't Carver and Marian. It was Aeden and Kiara. That wasn't his sister. It wasn't Luna. It was Brytana. "Lyna?" Daylen gasped. He dropped to his knees and picked her head up and set it in his lap.

He placed his hands on either side of her head. He weaved what magic he could into her, but it wasn't working. She was cold. "No, No, No, No, No!" He yelled. "Lyna, wake up. Come on, wake it up!" he looked to the others. Aeden's face was cold as stone. Kiara was crying. Brytana's brow was furrowed.

"She's infected" the dwarf said calmly. Daylen stared at her.

"So we all are at this point, but it wont matter. We'll all undergo the Joining ritual and become immune remember." Daylen reminded her. Brytana shook her head.

"You didn't know? It was just me, Alistair and Kyla then." She said grimly and dropped to the ground, she picked Lyna's hand up in her own and squeezed it. Daylen was confused.

"What didn't I know? What are you talking about?" he demanded to know. A voice came from behind him next. It was Alistair. Daylen whirled around.

"She was infected before she came to Ostagar. She's been keeping it maintained by using medicine she brought with her from her home." Alistair explained. "All the fighting must have burned it out of her system. That and her injuries. I'm sorry Daylen. There's nothing we can do." Daylen closed his eyes.

"Like hell there isn't." Daylen growled. Alyra pushed forward.

"Daylen, don't you dare." She warned. Daylen glared at her.

"You don't have the right to talk to me right now Alyra. Nor do you have any right to tell what I can and can't do. I made the deal for things like this." Daylen spoke fiercely.

"Daylen-" Alyra rushed at him but she was too slow.

"Valor!" Daylen roared. Alyra froze in place. Everyone froze in place. Daveth was stuck in place falling over from where Alyra had shoved past him. One of Kiara's tears froze three inches from the ground. Time had stopped for all except for Daylen, and Jory. The knight walked from his place in the back of the group.

"You called?" A voice came from Jory's mouth, but it was not his own. It was the same voice Daylen used earlier when he restored Grey Marsh's eye. It was the Spirit of the Fade known as Valor speaking through Jory at the moment. " Did you want something Daylen?" Daylen took a deep breath before speaking.

"I need a favor." The mage said. Valor raised an eyebrow.

"And what would that be?" Valor asked. Daylen pointed to Lyna. Valor crouched next to her.

"Ah…I see." Valor said, crouching next to the elf. "I liked this one. I especially liked the stunt she pulled with the head butt. What are you willing to give Daylen?" the Spirit asked.

"Nothing this time Valor. You owe me one remember?" Daylen countered. Valor gave Daylen an amused expression.

"And how do you figure that mortal?" he asked, running a finger through the elf's hair. Daylen crouched beside the Spirit.

"That stunt with the wolf. I let you have control. In exchange you owe me a favor. That was the deal we agreed to, remember?" Daylen said. Valor's expression changed into that of confusion.

"Did you not benefit from that? The wolf is indebted to you for the gifts I gave him." Valor explained. Daylen shook his head.

"While I did benefit, it was not my wish to. You indebted him to me of your own accord. I had nothing to do with it." Daylen counter explained. Valor sighed.

"What you speak is true. Mortals are so confusing." the Spirit complained. "Very well. But she is almost at death. I will need to bind her injuries to a living thing. Her illness however, I can do nothing about." Daylen thought for a moment.

"Use me." he said. Valor once again raised an eyebrow at him.

"You realize you will feel everything she feels? That any scars she suffers will carry onto you. You may even die." Valor confirmed. Daylen took his place under Lyna's head again.

"Yes." was all Daylen said. Valor smiled and walked to where Jory had been standing before he had taken his body.

"That's what I like about you mortal. Always so brave. So selfless." Valor raised his right hand and snapped his fingers. "Be seeing you Daylen."

"Don't!" Alyra finished. Daveth fell over. Kiara's tear smashed into the ground.

"Don't what?" Kyla asked. Lyna started to shake in Daylen's hands. Her eyes shot open and she gasped for breath. Daylen grabbed at his throat and fell backwards, convulsing on the ground. His throat was on fire. His thighs felt the same way. He felt his forehead cave in slightly and blood trickle down his nose from the gash that appeared. Lyna sat upright, Anook still out cold in her lap. Everyone stared at her.

"What is it?" She asked. "Why are you staring at me like that?" Kyla pulled out her father's sword and held it in front of her. She stared in shock at the gash on her own forehead sealing up. She felt her shoulder pop back into place but heard another pop from behind her. She turned and found Daylen laying on the ground behind her. She saw his forehead bleeding and neck severely burned. His arm had gone limp.

"Daylen!" she screamed. Dood grabbed his head to stop it from shaking. Daylen had never been in so much physical pain before. He managed to gasp one word before he passed out.

"Wynne." as he faded into the blackness, unexpected individual rushed to his aid. It was the thief, Daveth.

"He means that uppity bitch of a mage back at the camp. I saw her reconnect a severed hand in a minute flat. Come on!" Daylen heard Valor's voice in the back of his head.

"Hm….Very interesting." Daylen remembered being lifted into the air by at least seven pairs of hands and then, nothing.

An hour later.

Daylen stood with Valor/Jory above the encampment watching as his comrades carried his lifeless body.

"Very very interesting." Valor said. "Notice how the one who's shape I've assumed simply walks to Duncan while the others rush ahead." Daylen forced himself to have a grim laugh. It might be the last one he ever had.

"Jory's a brown noser." The mage scoffed. Daylen's attention however was drawn the ones who carried him. Alistair had his arms wrapped under Daylen's shoulders. Kyla and Daveth supported his back. Kiara and Aeden actually worked together get his legs. Alyra worked on keeping his dislocated shoulder upon his chest, what struck Daylen the hardest was Lyna, who just held his other hand lightly. Daylen could feel it. He looked at his hand. At the moment it was the only warm part on his body. He had to admired then entire scene. Daylen was the largest of them all, supporting that much mage must have been no easy task.

"Even the short ones play their part." Valor chuckled. Daylen peered down at Brytana Who ran ahead of the group making sure everyone was out of the way. Dood, Maker bless his little heart, carried Anook in his small yet burly arms, while rushing to where Duncan, Gregor and Tarimel waited for their return. With Tarimel staying behind to look after Anook, Gregor picked up Dood and ran along with Duncan to meet the recruits as they rushed towards where Wynne was posted.

Gregor dropped Dood Lightly on the ground and snatched Daylen's body from his allies and rushed him off. The warmness in his hand faded. Daylen sighed. He turned his back on the sight.

"Enough, Valor. Can we be done with this? My life is over. I do not with to see anymore." Daylen snapped. Valor let out a softly laugh. Valor placed his hand on Daylen's chest.

"Who said your life was over?" Daylen felt as if he had been struck by lightning in his chest.

When Daylen awoke he was extremely sore. It was also the next day. Wynne had mended his arm and head. As he looked himself over in the mirror it appeared as though Valor's warnings had some warrant after all. He did almost die. He felt everything Lyna had felt. He carried the scars of her injuries.

There was a white indent about three inches long in the center of his forehead. The burns Lyna had suffered, literally at the hands of the Emissary, would come to form kiloids in the shapes of hand prints on his neck and thighs. He had other small burns on his arms. right shoulder, the left side of his stomach and the small of his lower back. Plus the four deep claw marks in his left shoulder from where Anook had pinned her to the ground.

What Valor had failed to mention was that the Binding did not just take the scars from the injuries she received the day before. He had all the scars she had ever received. Some said more about the elf then he felt he had to right to know, like the large x shaped cut mark that rested on his lower abdomen below his belt line. Any lower would have been to close for comfort. There were three claw marks on his back from where some form of animal had torn through her armor. There where old chaffing scars inside his thighs from Lyna's years of practice at bare back riding. He was, however, intrigued about the arrow mark on his right buttocks.

The most bizarre scaring of all were her tattoos. They had been done so well and skill fully that Daylen had a set of prefect ridges on his face that matched the exact pattern of her tattoos. Someone coughed at the tent entrance.

"I'm dead, come back later." he called out jokingly. He noticed his voice sounded a bit raspier than usual. From his seat on his bed Daylen saw the flap open, yet no one entered. Figuring it had just been the wind, Daylen closed his eyes and attempted to sleep a small bit more before trying to evade Wynne's rudimentary physical.

"BOO!" someone yelled in his ear. Daylen almost jumped out of his skin. He looked to see Dood and Brytana at the side of his bed.

"Andraste's holy ghost!" he yelled. "Don't do that!" Brytana pointed at Dood who just laughed.

"I brought you something." Brytana said shyly. She pulled out a small potted plant. It was a Lorcin. A very rare flower that only grew during this time of the year. It looked like an small orange sunflower with a blue center and it smelled extremely fragrant. Daylen sat up and accepted it gratefully. "They say it is a human custom to gives flowers in hopes that one will get well soon." Daylen smelled the flower smiled.

"A Lorcin Brytana? That is a wonderful gift. Except," He started. Brytana's eyes widened. "It is illegal to pick them in Ferelden." The dwarf slapped her forehead and reached to take the plant back. But Daylen plucked the flower out of it's pot and pinched it between his fingers. "our secret?" he asked as he snapped his fingers and made it vanish. Brytana smiled brightly and nodded. Dood just grabbed Daylen's hand and twisted it around, trying to figure out where Daylen made it go.

"Well I didn't get you a flower but I got this off one of the guards." Dood said, holding a small paper rolled cigarette of some sort up in the air. "It's called Poko spice. Not as good as the dwarven stuff but it will definitely relax your joints and clear your mind. Enjoy."

Daylen took the cigarette and lit it with his finger. Taking a long hit. Nodding in thanks to the dwarves they left, making way for the next visitor. Alyra. Daylen studied the elf's face as he puffed his cigarette. She was staring at him in shock. He chuckled. The Poko was effecting him already.

"That bad huh?" he said as he flicked ashes onto the floor. Alyra laughed.

"Hell Daylen, you were always ugly. I think what ever idiocy you pulled out there made you look better." She joked. She then forced herself to be serious. "Look Daylen, you're one of the only friends I've ever had. I know we're not okay. But I just wanted to say that I love you. You're my best friend Daylen. I hope we can talk later." Daylen nodded at her. She went to leave but was forced back in by Wynne.

Daylen shot up from his seat and flipped his cigarette up into his mouth, burning his tongue a bit. Alyra backed up beside Daylen who bowed and then Alyra curtsied.

"Ms. Wynne." Alyra said nervously. Wynne looked angry.

"I leave you two alone for just two months and I have to find out you've been conscripted when Daylen rolls in here almost on his death bed?" She snapped. She sniffed the air, eyed Daylen and walked up to him, holding her hand out in front of his mouth. Daylen rolled his eyes and flipped his cigarette out. Wynne snatched it. She sniffed it and to the young mages' surprise to a short hit herself. She coughed lightly and gave it back to Daylen. "Don't let me catch you smoking in here again boy or I'll really put you on your death bed. Alistair, Aeden and Kyla send you their best. They were taken to a strategy meeting by Duncan and couldn't make it." Alyra followed Wynne out. A minute later the old mage poked her head back in.

"By the way Daylen. Tell that stubborn prick Valor Winnie says hello." She spat, then smiled and walked out. Daylen Took a few minutes to get dressed, he had pulled on a shirt and a pair of pants when he looked at the tattoo like bite marks on his arm. He touched them with his index finger.

"Grey Marsh?" he said. He waited a few minutes, but nothing happened. Suddenly the flap to his tent flew open again. Kiara and Daveth walked in. Kiara gave him a light hug and then, seeming confused as to what to do next, just left, soliciting a laugh from Daveth and Daylen both. Daveth tossed Daylen a bottle of wine.

"Don't worry, I paid for it." he smiled. Daylen nodded to him in thanks.

"I think I owe you for saving my hide today. That was quick thinking." Daylen offered him his hand. Daveth took it.

"Hey, we'll be brothers by the end of the night. Had took make sure you made it back in one piece didn't I?" He laughed. He turned to leave but stopped at to door. "That wouldn't happen to be Poko would it?" he asked. Daylen rolled his eyes and laughed. He handed what was left of the cigarette to Daveth, who bowed and turned to leave. As he did though he froze. Daylen was about to ask what was wrong. But then he saw. Grey Marsh was standing front of Daveth, eyeing him.

"You may leave human." He said to Daveth. "I will not bite you as you do, I am what you would call a 'Good Boy' at the moment." Daveth turned back to Daylen and hurried out then strolled out of the tent. "You wished to speak?" the wolf said sitting down on the floor. Daylen was unsure what to say next, so he started with good news.

"We found your son." Daylen said as he sat back down on his bed. Grey Marsh eyed him.

"This I know. I have spoken him in a way." Grey Marsh said. Daylen shifted uncomfortably.

"Aren't you going to take him with you?" Daylen asked.

"No." Grey Marsh answered plainly. "He tells me he is on a hunt. He must finish before he can return to us. Even then he might not be accepted because of what he is. In the mean time, you should worry about your own pack." Daylen kneeled in front of the wolf.

"What do you mean?" He asked. Grey Marsh made what seemed like a shrug.

"The future is a hard thing to predict, and I have had only a day to adjust. But that boy who was in here before I arrived." Grey Marsh's head twitched slightly. "Several outcomes dictate he will not survive your ritual tonight and neither will that round and chewy one." Daylen froze.

"Daveth and Jory will die in the Joining?" he asked. The Joining was a mystery to the recruits, but one thing was now clear to Daylen. It was lethal. Grey Marsh shrugged again.

"The chewy one, this Jory. May we have his body? He will feed many pups." Grey Marsh grinned. "Of course we will only take him dead to prevent offense." Daylen rubbed his hands on his face.

"Is there anyway it could be changed? Is there a way we can save them?" he asked. Grey Marsh tilted his head slightly.

"Why try to change it?" he asked. Daylen gave him stern look. Grey Marsh whined.

"Perhaps you could call upon your spirit?" he offered. Daylen shrugged.

"It's worth a shot. Thank you Grey Marsh. You've been very helpful." Daylen nodded appreciatively. Grey Marsh went to exit the tent. He turned back to Daylen one more time.

"About the chewy one…" he started. Daylen sighed.

"Enough of that now." he laughed. Grey Marsh stared at him, not amused. He right eye twitched in his skull.

"Make sure none of you pack stands to close to him tonight. I sense he will get, jumpy." Grey Marsh warned. The tent flap opened. Daylen stiffened as Lyna entered with a normal sized Anook at her feet.. "Lady Elf." Grey Marsh lowered his head. He then sniffed Anook and nipped at him affectionately.

"Master Wolf." she responded in kind. Grey Marsh disappeared from the tent. Lyna approached Daylen quietly. The Binding had not removed her tattoos, they now simply look as if they were truly a part of her skin. She brought her hand up to his face and ran her fingers along the smooth ridges that mirrored her tattoos. She looked Daylen up and down.

"Remove your garments." She said. Daylen blinked.

"But I just put them on." he refused. Lyna glared at him.

"Take off your clothes Daylen. Now." She demanded. Daylen looked at Anook.

"But what about him?" He said. Lyna looked at the black wolf.

"What of him?" She asked.

"Can't you make him leave first?" he asked. Lyna shook her head.

"He insist on following me everywhere. Even when I bathe." she said with agitation. " He will not budge. Now strip." she said a final time. Daylen sighed loudly. He pulled his shirt back off and the dropped his pants. He started to remove his trousers as well. Lyna raised a hand.

"That will suffice." She said with a smile. Daylen smiled back.

"Really? Because I'm very interested in that arrow mark." He teased. Lyna glared at him. Daylen chuckled and left his trousers on. Lyna circled him like she was looking at piece of art.

"It is not often that one gets to look upon her own scars in such a way. Many of the were a part of me." She said with a hint of anger. She slapped Daylen on he cheek. He rubbed it and stared at her. "You had no right to-" she started, but Daylen cut her off, anger in his own voice.

"No right to what?" He asked. "No right to save your life? Even at the risk of my own? No, of course I didn't have the right." he snapped at the elf, getting in her face. "I had the choice. I had the choice to let you die there, or maim my own body with your mistakes so that you could live." Lyna dropped her head. She started to cry. She rubbed the burn mark on his stomach, then moved her fingers to the x on his abdomen.

"Mistakes…" She whispered. "A great many of them in my short life." She looked up at Daylen. She brought her hands to his head and pulled him down to her. She kissed him softly. Daylen wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed back. She pressed her body against his and stood on the tips of her toes, hungrily biting at his lips. He lifted her up and swung her over to the bed.

"Anook, guard the door. No one gets in." Lyna panted. She rolled Daylen onto his back and straddled him. She unhooked her armor and pulled it over her head, revealing her chest as she lowered herself down and started to kiss his neck around his burns as she began to grind against him. She pulled her hands away from his chest as she began to undo her skirt and remove her undergarments. She then reached inside his trousers and squeezed softly, causing Daylen to groan.

Daylen pulled his trousers down to his ankles and grabbed her hips. She slowly lowered herself on him. Lyna closed her eyes and pushed herself the rest of the way down. She put her hands on Daylen's chest and tilted her head back, rising up and down. She started to move faster. Daylen started to move with her. He completely blocked the soreness he had felt just minutes before out. After a few minutes, Lyna quivered. Her body clenched on top of him and she moaned. Daylen let go of the pressure building inside of him.

The elf collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. Daylen started to relax, but Lyna got up and started to dress herself.

"I would appreciate if you did not speak of this to anyone." She said, not looking at him. Daylen grunted and sat up.

"Well of course not. Are you okay?" he asked. She fastened her skirt and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Yes." was all she said. Daylen could tell she was lying.

"What was this to you?" he asked. Lyna pulled her armor back over her head and tightened it's straps.

"It was purely recreational stress relief. Nothing more. Do not read too much into it." she said, wiping her braids from her face. She started for the door. "When you are ready, Duncan has requested to see you. He wishes to perform the Joining before the battle tonight." she exited the tent, leaving Daylen sitting on the bed.


	5. Chapter 5

The Deal of a Lifetime….

Daveth was walking around the camp aimlessly. There was nothing interesting to do. Life among the Warden's was seeming pretty bland. He reflected on his quest in the Wilds. There came upon a multitude of Darkspawn. Then there was the witch, Morrigan the had encountered in the Grey Warden fort. Daveth had cowered when he saw her. He had met the witch once before. He was maybe seven or eight. In spite of his father he ventured into the Korcari Wilds and stayed over night. Morrigan had stumbled upon him.

She was around the same age as Daveth then, and a bit chubbier than she was now. But her eyes looked older. He had seen her being chased by some Chasind barbarians. They screamed and threw rocks at her. Calling her a 'Witch of the Wilds'. Daveth, being a fool of a child rushed at the large men with a stick in an attempt to save her. Daveth was swatted aside. He did however, give Morrigan enough time to retaliate.

The chubby girl hurled a huge wave of lighting at the men. Most of them either dropped dead or limped away. The leader slowly tried to crawl to safety. Morrigan ran to him and jumped on him. She beat him with her tiny fists. Daveth looked at her face. Her left eye and cheek were purple and her lip was busted. Her yellow eyes were fierce looking and her raven dark hair was caked with dirt and blood. The man threw her off of him and tried to run, he ran in front of Daveth. Morrigan picked up the stick Daveth has used, pointed it at the man and screamed at the top of her lungs. Green light shot out of the stick and struck the man in his back.

He seemed to disappear. His armor dropped on the ground in front of Daveth. Everything was silent. Their was a small sound. A small frog leapt out of the armor and into Daveth's lap. Daveth froze. She had just turned the man into a frog. She was a witch. Daveth stared with fright at the young girl as she stalked towards him. The lowered her face to his and snatched the frog from his lap, dropping it into a small bag she pulled out of nowhere. She tied the bag to her waist and glared at Daveth.

"I was quite capable of saving myself." she sneered. Daveth just gaped at her.

"I'm sorry. It's just that you were hurt and-" he was cut off by someone yelling from a distance. Morrigan snapped her head towards where the Chasind men had ran. Daveth followed her gaze. There were torches and the barking of hunting dogs.

"They're coming back for us idiot. They'll be looking for you too." she snarled. She grabbed Daveth's hand and jerked him along as she ran. An arrow whistled past his head and he yelled in fright. Morrigan remained calm. They jumped over a log and ducked.

"What are we going to do?" he gasped between breaths. Morrigan smiled.

"Nothing." she giggled. "Mother!" she yelled. There was silence. The barbarian's shouting grew closer. Daveth closed his eyes. He was sure he was going to die. He prayed to the Maker for his life. It seemed that his prayer was heard. There was a horribly loud roar from somewhere in front of them. Daveth snapped his eyes open. Something huge shot up into the night sky and shot towards them. It was a huge red dragon. Daveth almost wet his pants. The dragon flew closer to the ground and landed on the other side of the log.

There was screaming and the sounds of metal screeching in the night. It was over almost as soon as it had begun. Daveth slowly peered over the log. There was a woman standing in a bath robe amongst the carnage. She looked like she was in her late forties with graying hair and had the same yellow eyes that Morrigan had. Her hair was soaking wet. She waved a hand in their direction and Daveth and Morrigan were lifted from there hiding place and over to the woman, where they were dropped on the ground.

"What is this?" she asked, looking at Daveth. "what is your name boy?" Daveth gulped.

"It's, uh, Daveth." he said, shaking.

"What are you doing in my woods?" she demanded to know. Daveth was too scared to speak. Morrigan intervened.

"He assisted me in escaping the men mother." she stated. The older woman gave Daveth a dismissive look. She glared at Morrigan.

"You have been gone for hours. What have you been doing?" she questioned. Morrigan looked at the ground. Her mother grabbed her and searched her robes. She pulled out a hand mirror. It was golden and encrusted with all sorts of jewels. She slapped Morrigan hard across her face, knocking the child to the ground. She took the mirror and smashed it on the ground.

"Your thievery has gotten you in trouble once again. Petty things such as that have always distracted you from more important matters." she said cruelly. "We will have to move deeper into the Wilds now." she said cruelly. Morrigan stared at the mirror, eyes full of tears and stood up.

"I'm sorry mother. I wont do it again." she sniffled. Her mother waved her hand in front her Morrigan's face. Her bruises dissolved and her busted lip sealed it's self as the blood vanished from her chin.

"See that you don't. you will stay home with me until I deem you responsible enough to leave again." she spat" Now, see your little friend out of the Wilds and on his way home. I have a bath that has no doubt grown cold because of your antics." with that she stalked into the shadows and disappeared. Morrigan looked at Daveth.

"Come on. I will show you the way out. Stay close." She said. As she walked, she slowly turned into a small orange fox and trotted off into the woods. Daveth bent down and picked up one of the jewels from the mirror, an emerald. It was small and round. Daveth slipped it into his pocket and put the others into a pouch. He would give the others to his father as an apology and keep the emerald as a reminder of his stupidity this night. He rushed to follow Morrigan. That was fourteen years ago.

Daveth looked down at his right hand. Settled on his ring finger was the emerald. The last thing he ever paid for was to have the stone set into a ring as a good luck charm. When he next saw Morrigan, it was in the woods the day before. She had changed. she had slimmed down from the pudgy girl he had met that night. She wore incredibly revealing dark purple robes that made Alyra's look like a winter suit. They seemed to be made from animal skins. She had a small shoulder plate that was adorned with long feathers as dark as her hair.

She had been waiting for them in the Warden's fort and apparently had been watching them for some time. Alistair had accused her of stealing the treaties they had set out to find, calling her a sneaky witch thief. Kyla had stepped forward, giving her name and saying it was a pleasure to meet her. Needless to say, she responded much better to Kyla's greeting than Alistair's accusations. When asked where the treaties were, she said her mother had taken them.

Daveth shivered at the thought of meeting her again. Morrigan took them on an hour long walk to her mother's hut. The woman was now in her early sixties. She gave the group an interested look as they approached.

"I bring visitors mother." she said and bowed. The old woman let out a sigh of frustration.

"I can see that girl. I am not so old that my eyes have begun to fail me." she snapped. She looked to the recruits. "Grey Wardens then." she summarized. "Come for your treaties then I assume. Here, take them then. I have kept them safe for you." she pulled out three rolls of paper. "the magical seals protecting them wore off long ago. I have since kept them with me." Kyla graciously accepted them and bowed. Alistair had a confused look on his face.

"You protected them? Why?" He asked her. She just laughed.

"What does it matter? You have your treaties now. Do not look a gift horse in the mouth." Daveth audibly gulped and wiped sweat from his brow. Alyra spoke for the first time since the came to the hut. She stared in irritation at the men present and rested her elbow on Kyla's shoulder.

"Thank you miss. We appreciate what you've done for us." she then curtsied. Morrigan's mother laughed loudly.

"Manners, always in the last place you would expect." she had another fit of laughter. "like stockings!" everyone stared at her. "never mind, just the ramblings of an old woman. You have your treaties, now be on your way." Morrigan folded her arms.

"Farewell." she said with a mock smile at Alistair. Her mother slapped the back of her head.

"Do not be rude child. Show your guests back to where you found them." she scolded. Morrigan gave the ground a nasty look.

"Very well then," she growled. "Follow me." the walk back took just as long as the first. Daveth was watching Morrigan, he was sure to be wary of her after what he had seen her do so many years ago. She moved fluidly, the staff that rested on her back barely moved because of just how comfortable she was in the Wilds. Daveth's eyes drifted down to where her hips were swaying with each step. Suddenly, her bottom started to wiggle in a seductive looking manner. Daveth looked up to Morrigan's head.

The young witch was looking at him over her shoulder, grinning. Daveth quickly looked at some trees to his side. As they reached the abandoned fort, Dood came running at them. Morrigan simply turned and walked back the way she came.

"It's Lyna, she's been badly hurt." He panted, clutching his side. They all rushed off after Dood as he showed them to where the others were. They rushed over a small hill. Daveth stopped on top and looked back. Off in the distance a wolf stared at him. It's bright yellow eyes matching Morrigan's, staring at him. Daveth shuddered and rushed off to follow the others.

He pulled himself from his thoughts as he saw Brytana exchanging words with the kennel master. He dropped several silvers into her hands and she gave him a flower. She walked Daveth's way.

"What's up?" she asked. She dropped the coins into a pouch that was filled with even more money.

"Nothing much. How do you get your little hands on so much coin?" he said with a laugh. Brytana shrugged.

"I used to be rich. I'm know how to managed money and how to get it." Daveth let out a small laugh. Daveth looked to his right. He saw Kiara to the merchant she had been clobbering the day before. She apologized to him several times even though he had already accepted it.

"Now that's how I'm used to getting things." he said, pointing at the elf. Brytana looked in the same direction. Behind the merchant, Dood was creeping quietly around. Taking small things here and there and putting them into a sack. He then snuck up behind the merchant and waited. Suddenly Kiara grabbed the human and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back up and down, kissing a large bruise she had left the day before. Dood quickly snatched three coins purses the merchant had tied to his belt and disappeared with his sack of stolen items. He came out from the opposite side of Kiara and tugged on her sleeve, saying there was something they needed to do. Kiara bowed and took off at a run with Dood at her side.

The merchant shook his head and turned around, seeing all of his equipment missing. He started screaming and cursing. Daveth chuckled.

"Priceless." Brytana shook her head.

"Daylen wants to see you. He seemed concerned about something and Grey Marsh was with him." Daveth raised an eyebrow. The wolf was in his tent earlier as well. The way he stared at Daveth had sent chills down his spine. "he's on the bridge that heads to the tower of Ishal."

"Okay then. Hope it's nothing bad." He said. "thanks." Brytana nodded her head to him and went back to the kennel. Daveth headed towards the bridge. He found Daylen sitting on the edge of the bridge eating an apple. He had the bottle of wine Daveth had given him earlier. Jory stood in front of him and the wolf called Grey Marsh was curled up at his feet. Daveth jogged towards them. He just happened to look up at the sky.

There was a large bird in the sky. It was some sort of vulture. It was perfectly normal to see them around gathering armies awaiting the eventual bloodshed that would occur. But what wasn't normal was that it was frozen in place, unmoving even as it was in the sky. Daveth stopped in front of the others.

"You see that bird up there?" he asked. Daylen didn't answer, he just handed him the bottle of wine. Daveth stared at the bottle. "What's all this about?" Grey Marsh yawned.

"I have seen something that concerns you boy." the wolf's rusty voice said. Daveth got the chills immediately. Daylen chucked his apple behind him. It too, became frozen in the air.

"You won't survive the Joining tonight Daveth. Neither will Jory." He rasped out. Daveth stood still. He heard that after what happened in the Wilds that the wolf could see the future. His heart started racing. Jory just stood there. A blank, unreadable look on his face.

"Why tell us then? You know we can't leave." Daveth said. "Duncan, Gregor or one of the other Wardens will just hunt us down." Daveth popped the cork off his wine, it shot towards Jory's face and went straight through and froze above his head. Daveth began to think the Poko spice he got from Daylen was laced with something else. Jory turned to him.

"I offer you a way out mortal." he said in a voice that was deeper than Jory's. Daveth took a few steps back and glared at Daylen.

"Is that a demon?" he asked. Daylen shook his head. Jory spoke again in his not Jory voice.

"I am the spirit of Valor." he said. Daveth blinked.

"Then why do you look like Jory."

"I chose this form so that you would be comfortable and because my true form would drive you insane." he explained. Daveth swigged the wine. "Will you listen to my offer or not?"

"What is it then?" Daveth asked. Valor smiled.

"I have seen your soul human. It holds great courage in it." Valor said, pointing at Daveth. "I know you would gladly die to end this Blight. You feel fear but you overcome it. There is the unnatural fear of the one you call Morrigan's Mother but I can work around that." Daveth was confused. How did he know about her?

"Work around it? What's that supposed to mean?" he asked.

"I wish you to be my new host in this world. I would like to preserve your valor." the spirit said. Daveth looked at Daylen.

"I thought that was your job? You'd be giving up some serious power. What do you actually gain from this?" Daveth asked. Daylen closed his eyes.

"Well first of all, I back you back for saving my ass yesterday." Daylen stated. "Second, Valor will owe me three favors in the future. No matter what they may be." Daveth couldn't argue with that. He looked at Valor.

"And what do I get aside from my life?" Daveth asked. Valor grew frustrated.

"Is that not enough?" he snapped. Daveth shook his head.

"I want three favors as well. The first I want to use right now." He demanded. Valor raised an eyebrow.

"What?" He asked.

"Me gran-gran is sick. I want you to take care of that for me." Daveth smiled. _this spirit is my bitch now_ he thought to himself. Valor rushed him and picked him up by his throat. He squeezed Daveth's neck tightly.

"You would really give your own life over this? Just to save a frail old woman?" Daveth nodded his head. Valor dropped him. The thief gasped for air. Valor laughed.

"Very well mortal. It is done." Valor laughed. "Do we have a deal then?" Daveth pushed himself up.

"Just like that? You mean she's just alright now?" He asked, rubbing his neck. Valor nodded.

"Of course. I am a spirit of my word." Valor declared proudly. "Were she any sicker I might have had to bind her illness to another. I ask again, do we have a deal?" he extended his hand at Daveth. Daveth took it. Jory/Valor disappeared. He looked at Daylen.

"So have you already spoken to Jory?" he asked. Daylen shook his head. Grey Marsh rose to his feet and trotted past Daveth.

"There is no need boy. The chewy one will not die of the Joining. Just during it." the old wolf said roughly. "If he dies it will be of his own making. No one can save him from that." Daveth looked to Daylen who just shrugged.

"It's time for us to go to attend the Joining." He said. As he stood, time unfroze. The cork shot off. The apple fell over the bridge. The vulture continued it's flight with anticipation.

We Are Wardens….

Alyra jittered with anticipation. She was the first to meet Duncan in to small area where they would perform the Joining. Duncan gave her an understanding look.

"It is alright to be nervous Alyra. There is little that can be done now but to see it through." He stated. Alyra gave him a small smile.

"I know. It's just…" She paused. She wondered the risks of her next words, but she decided it really didn't matter much now. "I eavesdropped on a talk Daylen had with that weird wolf. I know that i could die within the next hour." Duncan simply nodded.

"Then why have you come?" He asked. Alyra thought about it for a minute before answering.

"I came because Daylen is the only family I've ever had and I know that he would come if it had been me, Jowan or Cullen. How could I leave him to face death alone?" She affirmed. "That, and because if I hadn't a Templar would have cut my head off." Duncan stoked his beard.

"You were sent here with a heavy guard detail. At least ten of the Templar Order. You say it was Riordan who conscripted you and Daylen on his way to Jader?" Alyra nodded. "This is usually not how I go about things but I am curious. Just what did you two do to force the Rite of Conscription?" Alyra sank her head. Why not tell him? She wanted someone to know.

"I killed a Templar." She said calmly. She proceeded to tell Duncan her story. She and Daylen were at their Harrowing. The test all mages were forced to undergo to see if they could resist being possessed by a demon when in the Fade, the world of dreams. How during the Harrowing they had encountered the spirit of Valor who offered them the means to slay the demon they were supposed to face. Daylen won the duel and was giving another offer by the spirit. If Daylen let him see firsthand the valor of mortals, then he would occasionally do favors for him. Alyra had urged him not to but Daylen saw it as a means of escaping the tower.

Then how another creature they had met in the Fade tried to get Alyra to let him possess her to escape. His name was Mouse, a supposed mage who had died long ago and had learned how to change his shape by letting his humanity go. In fact, Mouse was a demon of Pride who was testing the mages for fun.

They had succeeded in their Harrowing, only to be approached by another friend of theirs named Jowan. Jowan had been hearing rumors that they were going to make him tranquil, a mage stripped of his powers and emotions for fear that he was practicing blood magic, the ability to control life itself. He told them he had fallen in love with a chantry sister named Lily and that he wanted to escape the tower to have a life with her. But he needed to destroy his phylactery, a type of blood magic in it's own right, so that they couldn't track him down.

Alyra talked Daylen into helping him. The four of them made a plan. With the help of a Templar they had been friends with for years, they acquired the needed items to make the plan work. The broke into the lower levels on the circle tower and destroyed Jowan's phylactery, Daylen's and Alyra's had been sent to Deneriem after their Harrowing. When they were exiting they were greeted by The Knight commander, Greigor and the first enchanter, along with a dozen Templar and Riordan, who had stopped by to see about sending more mages to Ostagar to fight the Darkspawn. Jowan pulled a dagger and stabbed his hand, revealing that he had in fact been a Blood mage by forcing everyone except for Daylen, Alyra and Lily to the ground. Lily refused to escape with him after that and ran away.

He tried to get Daylen and Alyra to come with him. Daylen also refused and tried to subdue him but was also forced to the ground. Alyra was angry that he had lied to her. That he had tricked her. In a fit of rage she revealed her own terrible secret. She was a Blood mage as well. She made her staff come to life. The twin snakes wrapped around her arms and ran their blades down her forearms, drawing blood out as they went. She fought Jowan fiercely for his betrayal. Making a sword of solidified blood and attacking him. Jowan forced a Templar to attack her. In a blind rage she had killed him. Realizing what she had done she withdrew her blood blade into herself and dropped to her knees.

Jowan fled the tower. Riordan recruited Alyra, who refused to leave Daylen, who would have been put to death or made tranquil for her crimes. Greigor tried to refuse but had no choice to submit. He ordered a detail of Templars that specialized in dealing with blood magic to escort them to Ostagar. Lily was sentenced to a prison for religious criminals and Cullen was almost stripped of his Knighthood until Alyra claimed she had twisted him with blood magic. With that, she finished her tale. Duncan just kept stroking his beard.

"You have had quite the adventure so far." He began. "Let us hope it does not end for you tonight." he gave her a shadow of a smile.

There was the clanking of armored foot steps. The others arrived slowly. Aeden, Saliva and Kyla came to stand beside Alyra while Daylen went to the wall opposite and leaned against it, Daveth next to him. Dood came in with Kiara and both stood in front of Duncan. Alistair and Jory approached with Brytana and Lyna, who as expected had Anook, the jet black wolf trailing behind her the whole way. The last two were carrying a small wooden crate behind them.

The junior Warden carried a large white goblet in his hands. Lyna and Brytana set the crate in front of Duncan and backed away to stand with Kiara and Dood, Anook plopping down at Lyna's feet. Lyna seemed to make it a point to stand as far from Daylen as possible. Jory stood in between Alyra and Duncan and Alistair took the opposite position next to Daylen. Duncan put his hands on Alistair's shoulder and then looked at his recruits.

"Before we begin, I would like to say something to you all." He gave everyone present a bow. "It is an honor to be present at your Joining and to have been your friend Alistair." Everyone was silent in shock. Duncan allowed himself some laughter. "Do not look so surprised. You all proved yourselves Warden's yesterday. When you carried your brother," he pointed to Daylen. "even though it would have been far easier to just leave him." he then turned to Daylen himself. "And giving your life do that others may life is the true meaning of being a Grey Warden."

"Do not let yourself be mislead by the tales you hear. We do not fight for glory. We do not fight for honor. There have been thousands of Wardens, who have done thousands of deeds who have given their lives, yet no one ever knew there names. They died so that we would live. Now, we make the same choice. We surrender ourselves to the service of our homes so that our friends, families and even complete strangers may live." Duncan bowed once more.

"I will be proud to call you my brothers and sisters for how ever long I may live." He then looked to Alistair. "Alistair, will you do me the honor of speaking the words that have been spoken before the first?" Everyone was grinning. Alyra could feel the corners of her mouth reach a point they had never been before. What soured her mood slightly was that Jory was baring his teeth like he was a golden boy as well. He had done nothing to help Daylen. He wanted to join for the wrong reasons. He wanted glory. He wanted to be praised as a hero. He had a choice in this. No one else did. Alistair stepped forward.

"I shall speak the words that have been spoken since the first." he started. He bowed his head. Daylen rose from the wall and did the same. Daveth looked pail but he too, bowed his head. It went in a circle from there. Brytana, then Dood, Kiara followed by Lyna. Aeden, Kyla and for some reason, Saliva. Alyra lowered her head and closed her eyes.

"Join us, Brothers and Sisters. Join us in the shadows where we stand vigilant. join us as we carry the duty that cannot be forsworn. and should you perish, know that your sacrifice will not be forgotten. and that one day, we shall we shall join you."

Alyra opened her eyes and looked at her brothers and sisters. Particularly at Aeden, who held his sister in his arms. He winked at her. Her heart fluttered. She forced herself to look away from him. Kyla gave her a quick smile as well. Saliva looked at her. Alyra raised an eyebrow. _What's that about? _she moved her gaze to Lyna, who just nodded. Kiara gave her a warm smile. Dude gave her a thumbs up. Brytana nodded as Lyna had except with a smile. Daveth forced himself to smile, even though sweat dripped down his brow. Daylen lifted two fingers and brought them down over his right eye. It was something they started years back as children. It signified that they would rather pull there eye out with there fingers than turn there back on each other. She copied with two fingers on her left eye. Alistair had a worried look on his face. He had looked at no one else but Kyla. Jory's face was something new. It was horror. He had finally learned what the Joining was, a death sentence.

Duncan undid the lock on the chest. He pulled out a deer skin filled with liquid. It was a sickly looking greenish black when it should have been a shade of brown. Duncan laid it down on the ground and pulled out a hooded grey cloak that matched the one he sometimes wore. Like his, the clasp was a griffon, the fabled beast the Wardens used to ride into battle before the all died out. He passed one to Daylen, who threw it over his shoulders. They were passed in a circle. It one was passed to Kyla, she simply took the griffon clasp off of it. With a single tear, she removed the emblem of house Cousland from her drakeskin cloak and replaced with the griffon. She dropped her family's symbol into a pouch on her belt and lifted her head, her face became like stone.

Alyra wrapped hers around her neck. She felt her body growing warmer under the grey fabric. It was enchanted for the cold. Duncan took one out and handed it to Jory. Who had taken several steps back. He came back, forced a smile and placed it on his shoulders. He tried to look brave. But Alyra could see the fear welling up inside of him. They drew straws next to see who would go first.

Duncan filled the white goblet with a thick black red liquid. That was what the Darkspawn blood had been for. It all made sense now. To be able to resist the corruption the Darkspawn wrought, they would have to take it into themselves and master it. Duncan looked at them all and spoke.

"Doodavage, step forward." Dood shuddered. Kiara ruffled his hair and he walked forward. "You are now a Grey Warden." Dood took the cup and force himself to take a few gulps. He handed the goblet back. He grabbed his head and stumbled. He opened his eyes wide. There were completely white. He fell backwards and was caught by Kiara and Brytana. Alistair went and checked his pulse. He turned to Duncan and smiled.

"He's going to live." he said happily. Duncan only nodded.

"Kiara, step forward." he said to the city elf. She did and grabbed the cup. She swigged it and passed it back. She started to walk back but fell down as she did. "You are a Grey Warden." Lyna caught her and gently lowered her to the ground. Alistair checked her as he had Dood. He gave Duncan a nod.

"Step forward Brytana." The other dwarf did so and grabbed the cup. She swallowed a mouth full and stood there. "You are a Grey Warden." After a few moments her eyes went white and she fell backwards. Alistair nodded to Duncan as he inspected her.

"Step forward Aed-" Duncan started. Aeden's Mabari walked forward instead. Aeden tried to pull his dog back by his collar but Saliva just pushed forward, yanking Aeden along with him.

"What are you doing!" he snapped. He tried yanking Saliva back once more but the dog growled at him several times. Anook whined at Lyna. Lyna Looked at Duncan.

"He says, 'I was not given a straw. I will go next.'" she said in a completely serious tone. Aeden lost it.

"Maker's ass he will. He's my dog. He can't be a Grey Warden!" He exclaimed. Saliva growled at Aeden again.

"'I am not yours. You are mine. I chose you all those years ago.'" Lyna translated. Aeden was about to object once more when Duncan cut him off.

"This Mabari will be your companion until one of you moves on to the void. He will share your burden regardless. It is not unheard of." Duncan revealed. "A Mabari named Hafter joined many years ago with his master and died beside him. If Saliva so chooses, I will not refuse, even if you do."

Aeden glared at Duncan. But the older man remained impassive. Saliva barked at him. Duncan let a smile crack his lips.

"Saliva, step forward." Duncan said with pride. The dog trotted up to him, sat down and arched his next, mouth open. Alyra felt her jaw drop. Duncan held the animal skin over his mouth. "You are now a Grey Warden." he poured a good amount of the blood into the hound's mouth.

The Mabari faltered for a moment, then fell forward. Alyra gasped. Aeden rushed towards his hound. He put his hand on Saliva's spine. His face turned from extreme worry to shock. "There's a heart beat."

"Ahem." Duncan said from above. Aeden looked up to see him holding to goblet. Aeden slapped his forehead.

"Oh right, my turn." he got up and drank as everyone else had and fell backwards as they did, he was caught by Alistair. "You are a Grey Warden." Kyla rushed to his side and checked his pulse. She hugged him and smiled.

"Kyla, step forward." Duncan offered her the glass. She took it and knocked the blood back. Her eyes widened and became white." You are a Grey Warden." Alistair grabbed her even before she had fallen. He lowered her to the ground, stroking the side of her head. He slowly pressed his fingers onto her throat, cursing under her breath the entire time. Finding she had a pulse still, Alistair kissed her forehead and laid her down next to Aeden.

"Lyna, step forward." Duncan called. The Dalish elf stepped over Aeden. She took the goblet in her hand and stared at it. She looked over to Daylen. Alyra's friend looked even more worried than he ever had. Lyna drank from the cup. She fell to her knees and into Daylen's waiting arms. Anook trotted over and licked her face. Daylen nodded to Duncan. Alyra grew jittery again. There was just Daveth, Jory, and Daylen between her and a possible death.

"Daveth, step forward." Duncan said. Daveth's face was covered in sweat now. His hands kept shaking as he brought the cup to his lips. "You are a Grey Warden." Daveth started coughing and gagging. He fell forward and landed on his chest. He was dying. Alyra knew it from when she had listened in earlier. It was horrible watching him twitch and jerk on the ground. It just kept going and going. Alistair went to steady him but Duncan held up his hand. Alyra had not seen confusion on his face before. It was now on Alistair's face as well.

"He's bloody fighting it. He's fighting it off!" Alistair cheered. Suddenly, there was the sound of a sword being unsheathed.

"Alyra move!" Daylen snapped at her. It was too late. She felt cold metal pressed against her throat. Jory had put his blade against her. Duncan and Alistair pulled there swords out and Daylen engulfed his entire right arm in flame after he laid Lyna on the ground.

"You ask too much!" Jory cried from behind her. "I have a wife, a child on the way. I wont throw my life away for this. There is no glory in this! Just let me leave and I won't hurt her!" he yelled. Alyra felt the blade cut into her neck slightly.

"You coward." Daveth said from the ground. He rose to his feet, eyes closed, face twisted in rage. "You are a coward." his voice was much deeper than usual. Daveth's eyes shot open revealing light blue eyes instead of white. Alyra's eyes widened. It was Valor.

"What are you!" Jory screamed at him. "Answer me Daveth!" Valor/Daveth laughed.

"Daveth has gone to sleep to recover from the ritual. I do not need his permission to act until he awakens. Which gives me a few minutes to deal with you using my full power." Valor sneered. "That is all I need coward." With blinding speed, Valor rushed Alyra and Jory. As he made contact with the blade, the world shifted before Alyra's eyes. There now stood on a giant orange rock in the clouds. Jory's blade disappeared.

Alyra jammed her elbow into his gut and ran behind Valor. "Are we in the Fade?" she asked Valor. The spirit pushed her back gently.

"Yes. You may wish to look away now girl." He said calmly.

"Why?" she asked. Valor turned to her.

"When a coward is drawn to this part Fade, weather they be a demon, human, dwarf, elf, Qunari or even a spirit themselves they do not last long." Valor explained. Jory looked around rapidly in front of them, trying to figure out where he was.

"Why not?" Alyra asked, fright building inside of her. "Because I'm feeling really cowardly right now." Valor pulled her into a hug to comfort her.

"Fear of the unknown is a good thing. But when you let it control you and you are willing to put others in harms way for your own safety then it becomes unacceptable." Valor said. "This part of the Fade is governed by four spirits of virtue."

"Who are they?" Alyra asked. Jory started to scream and rushed them. Out of nowhere a wolf the size of a horse pounced on him. It tore into his arm and thrash him around, screaming the whole time and begging for his life.

"Honor." Valor whispered. Alyra could not look away. Tears formed in her eyes as her mouth hung open. The wolf threw Jory across the ground, he flew up into the air, clutching at his throat with his uncrushed hand. He appeared to be drowning. A shark the size of a horse drawn carriage appeared from the clouds and darted towards him. It clamped down on him and started to spin in mid air. Blood squirted out and seemed to float in the air as if it were in water.

"Justice." Valor said fiercely. The shark dropped Jory. He landed on the ground with a squish and a loud crack of his bones. It was physically impossible for him to scream anymore, let alone still be alive. But this was the Fade, Alyra remembered. It was not a physical plane of existence. Jory not only still lived, he still screamed. He tried to crawl away from the shark and the wolf, only to have his chest crushed in by the hooves of an ox the size of a young dragon. It trampled Jory and gored him with his horns. It skewered him on one horn and flung him up into the sky.

"Duty." Valor growled with rage. Alyra felt a tickling sensation on her arms, legs and neck. She pushed her self away from the spirit to see his body being covered with coarse, black fur. He whirled around and put his back towards her. As he did his body changed into that of an ape that would dwarf an Ogre by a foot. Valor snatched Jory out of the air and slammed him on the ground several times. He lifted Jory in one massive hand and proceeded to smash his other fist into the shredded, torn, trampled and screaming human. With a howl of fury he slammed Jory into the ground, breaking the rocks around the crash point. Jory fell silent. The ape beat his fists against his chest in victory and screamed.

"VALOR!" the animals started to change shape. Alyra walked closer to the spirits and Jory. Valor regained the shape of Daveth. Honor changed into an exact copy of Alyra. Justice took the form of Daylen. Duty, possibly just to mock the destroyed man, turned into Jory himself. The quartet glared angrily down in the crater.

"You have removed all doubt that you have any shred of Valor in you." Valor said.

"You have proven that you have no Honor to live by." Honor said.

"You have shirked your sense of Duty to all but yourself." Duty said.

"And for this, you will face the swiftest of Justice, your mind will know no peace for as long as your existence lasts." Justice declared. Her crouched and touched Jory lightly on his forehead, or what remained of it. Jory stared to trash about. Giggling and laughing uncontrollably. There was a flash. Alyra was back in the real world. Everyone was awake and staring at her, Daveth and Jory. Then she was back in the Fade. Valor looked to Alyra.

"Daveth is waking up. We'll be going back now." He walked up to Alyra and touched her shoulder. "All will be well child." Valor said calmly. Her vision flashed back and forth between the real world twice more. She looked back down at the laughing Jory. Right before the world flashed for the third and final time, he slapped his brutalized hand down on Duty's foot. The world shifted a final time, leaving them in the real world. Daveth's eyes returned to normal and he fell over.

Alyra pushed Jory's sword from her neck and ducked down. Jory started to laugh. She turned just in time to see Aeden jam his sword through Jory's gut. The dead knight slumped against him and fell to the ground, sliding off with a wet noise. Daylen rushed to Alyra with Lyna and half picked her up, half dragged her away from Jory's lifeless body.

"What happened?" Daveth asked. He stared at Jory. "What happened to him?" Alyra shuddered.

"He was punished for being a coward." The elf whispered. Aeden laid Jory's cloak over his face, which was still twisted in an insane grin. She pushed herself away from Lyna and Daylen and stepped toward Duncan.

"Gimmie that damn goblet already." She ordered. Duncan did so with a surprised smile. Daylen took it from her hands and took a gulp as well. Duncan took the goblet back and set it on the ground, looking at the young mages.

"You are Grey Wardens." he said proudly. Alyra instantly felt sick. Her stomach knotted. She did a stumbling turn towards Daylen who eyes were already white. Alyra's chest felt like it had caught on fire. Daylen fall back. Alyra lost her footing as well. She felt cold metal wrap around her and lower her to the ground. She found herself in a beautiful green field of grass. It was full of orange Lorcins, red roses and blue tulips. It made Alyra happy to see them. But before her very eyes they wilted and died. There was a blood curdling roar from behind her.

She spun on her heels. It was a dragon. A giant, decaying dragon. Alyra felt its rage smash into her like a boulder. For one instant she knew the creature. She wanted to go to it. She wanted to follow it. Urthemiel, the old Tevinter God of beauty, now the Fifth old god to become an Archdemon and raise a Blight against the world of men, elves and dwarves. Alyra snapped out of his control to find the dragon baring down on her. As he closed down on her she stood calmly. If she was going to die then it might well be now. She was tired of waiting for it. She wanted it. She pulled her staff from her back and held it at a ready stance. She was ready to die, ready to let the Archdemon eat her. But she was going to give him a seriously hard time swallowing her. She stabbed into Urthemiel's mouth.

The dragon roared, causing its sickly green, acidic spittle to nearly cover Alyra. It didn't burn her. Her robes sizzled and her staff started to melt. But her skin remained. She was unharmed. She was a Grey Warden now and she was immune. Urthemiel faded away, as did the field. Alyra opened her eyes. Her first sight was that of Aeden looking down at her. She smiled weakly up at him and moved to sit up. Her brothers and sisters smiled at her. Daylen was rubbing his head. Saliva licked her face.

Duncan was smiling as well. "I will take my leave now. The king himself has asked you all to join us in a strategy meeting before tonight's battle. It will take place in half an hour in the war hall. Please try to be prompt." He turned and left, nodding to Alistair. Alistair stood up.

"Welcome to the war then." he said quietly. Alyra stood up. She looked at Jory again.

"What do we do with him?" She asked. Daylen scoffed.

"Leave him for the wolves. Grey Marsh, the chewy one is yours." He said and walked off. The others followed. Alyra helped Alistair pack up animal skin and cloaks. Aeden even wrapped one around Saliva's neck. It was a dog with a hooded cape. Who looked at Aeden with a questionable look. Aeden shook his head.

"Yes you make a cuter Warden than her. Now move it. Duncan said we need to get ready and that includes you fur ball." Aeden joked. "This is what you wanted, to be treated like everyone else. Now go clean your face and shave up. You're meeting the king." As they walked, Alyra looked back a final time. Grey Marsh was standing over Jory's body, his new eye directed at her. Alyra felt a chill.

As the Wardens disappeared around a corner, Grey Marsh slowly tugged the Warden cloak from his face. Snowpaw appeared on his left side while a red furred wolf came to his right. Grey Marsh went to the Joining goblet that had accidentally been left behind. He picked it up in his jaws and went to the corpse. He poured the remaining liquid into it's mouth. He set it down and waited for a few moments. Jory's eyes went white. The body shook rapidly. When it finally stopped it glowed bright white for a moment. The light faded and Jory's body shot up, gasping for air. His eyes returned to normal, save for the fact that they had a light yellow hue instead of Jory's normal brown.

"W-What is going on?" he panicked. "What is this thing?" he said feeling his face. He felt the blade wound in his chest. "No…" He winced. "No No!" he yelled and slammed his fist into the ground. "I'm in the mortal world!" Grey Marsh Came close to his face.

"Come with me, spirit of Duty." he rasped. "You have a task to perform in this world, and I am here to see that you do it." Duty followed the old wolf with his eyes.

"What task?" he asked. Grey Marsh flicked his nose at him. Snowpaw and the red wolf trotted over to Duty and sat on either side of him.

"Kolyiat and Snowpaw will remain with you on your journey until your task is complete." Duty grew frustrated.

"I asked you a question Beast, What task?" he snapped. Grey Marsh gave him a smile like expression.

"You're going to help start the greatest war this land has ever seen."


	6. Chapter 6

Brother by Blood….

"Hey Alistair, you got a minute?" Aeden asked as he walked up to the now senior Warden. Alistair was polishing his sword until they were supposed to meet King Cailan.

"Yes, was there something you needed?" he asked. Aeden sat down and looked at Alistair seriously.

"I see the way you've been looking at my sister." Aeden said quietly. Alistair's face went red instantly. "I don't want her getting hurt."

"Aeden, we're just friends. We haven't done anything wrong." Alistair said, raising his hands. "I doubt she's even thought of it like that."

"If she hasn't, she will. Trust me, I know my sister." Aeden said. "Some golden boy shows of, looking so much like the king and she's bound to go gooey for you sooner or later." Alistair winced at the comparison to the king. Would that really be the only reason anyone ever wanted him around? Because he looked like Cailan? "It's a wonder with a face like yours that you haven't been accused of being his brother."

Alistair clenched his fist. He took a deep breath, hoping Aeden would stop there. He didn't. Instead he just leaned in to Alistair. "I tell you what though. The king's a bit of a child. I mean the things he knows about being a king would fit into a child's sock. Wouldn't be surprised of a bastard of old king Merric's walked out of the woodwork one of these days. It would no doubt make Kyle happy to end up with him." Alistair launched at him.

He pinned him to the ground and held him there.

"You will NOT speak of the king in such a manner. Either of them." Alistair growled. He noticed that a few of the others were staring at them. Dood was holding Saliva back from mauling Alistair.

"Wow Alistair," Aeden said from below him. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you felt that strongly about it." Kyla stared at them, her mouth open slightly. Alistair pushed Aeden into the ground.

"I'll just leave your sister alone." Alistair spat. He walked off towards where they were to meet the king. Kyla tried to stop him but he just pushed her away. He needed to get away from them for the time being. Alistair was a fun loving person. He considered himself kind and always put others first. But things got to him, just like any other person.

He stormed into the war hall. He slammed his fists on a table. He was just glad to be alone.

"Well somebody is certainly grumpy." A familiar voice came from behind him. Alistair froze. He turned. King Cailan stood with his arms folded. He was dressed in his golden royal armor, long golden hair flowing in the wind. Alistair truly did look like the king. "I don't believe we've ever really had the chance to speak Warden Alistair." Cailan extended his arm towards Alistair. Alistair warily grabbed it. Cailan's grip was firm.

"We did actually, my king." Alistair corrected. "It was in Redcliffe. Arl Eamon's estate." Cailan's face lit up in recognition.

"Ah, yes. Forgive me, but that was more than ten years ago." Cailan chuckled. "It went well I hope?" Alistair looked down at the ground, unsure of how to answer.

"Eamon brought you in front of me." Alistair started, still staring at the ground. "He told us we were brothers. I said hi, you ran off to the armory to play with the swords." Cailan looked like someone had just kicked his dog. He furrowed his brow.

"Then I apologize. I have been called a brat many times, but I never really understand it until someone reminds me." Cailan offered. Alistair fought the urge to lash out at the king. Cailan seemed to notice this.

"If you have something you wish to say brother, then-" Cailan put his hand on Alistair's shoulder. Alistair smacked it away, then brought his face to meet the king's.

"Don't you dare try to claim me as your brother. I hate you." Alistair said softly. Cailan seemed struck by Alistair's words. What made it worse, was that it made him feel a hell of a lot better. "Ever since I was a child I have been belittled, swept aside, made fun of and treated worse than a rabid dog because everyone was afraid I was a threat to a throne I didn't even want. I had to suffer while you lived in luxury. If I had ever been caught playing with the swords I would have been flogged. So don't you ever call me your brother, because though you may be my king, you have not earned my love. You are my brother by blood, but not in spirit. You have to earn the right. My family are the Wardens. Dood, Lyna, Daylen, Kyla…"

Alistair breathed heavily. He had been an ass to her. He looked at Cailan. The king's face was calm. He just nodded at Alistair.

"As you wish Warden." he said in an accepting tone. He changed the subject. "There is a great chance we will die tonight. No matter how great a plan, we may still be slain. Does the Cousland girl know you care for her?" Alistair froze once again.

"How in the world do you even know that?" Alistair asked in shock. Cailan chuckled.

"General Loghain fears you two are conspiring to steal the throne from me and his daughter Anora." Cailan said with mock seriousness. A trait he and Alistair seemed to share was their sense of humor. "She is of noble blood. It would be a solid claim if I were discredited somehow."

"Well of course not. Me as king? That's about as bad an idea as surrendering to the Darkspawn." Alistair joked. "Though I would certainly have more exotic cheeses imported." Cailan let out a laugh. He then made a serious face.

"Alistair, should anything happen to me tonight, it will fall to you to take the crown and lead this kingdom." he spoke darkly. "You will need to prepare yourself for that happening. Grey Warden or no, the people will needed a leader, I believe you would do well." Alistair's heart pounded in his chest. Wardens were not supposed to have titles unless it was sanctified by the First Warden. They were not allowed to be kings, or even princes for that matter. Brytana lost all possible claim to the throne of Orzammar when she joined and Kyla and Aeden had lost their nobility when they were conscripted by Duncan. Their older brother, Fergus, would have to rule the Tyrnier of Highever now that their parents were dead.

However, surely the First Warden would not try to challenge an entire country when they needed a king. Alistair hoped it would not come to that. He didn't know if he could choose between the Wardens and Ferelden. The new Warden's and important figures soon gathered. The plan was for Cailan's forces to engage the Darkspawn directly when they attacked Ostagar. Then Loghain's forces would outflank the Darkspawn and catch them off guard. A small group would be sent to light a signal fire at the tower of Ishal, which would notify Loghain to attack.

"We should only send the best we have to light the pyre." Cailan reasoned. He looked at the young Warden's in front of him. Alistair noticed the king looked extremely worried. It was something only Alistair would have been able to see, seeing as Cailan's face was so similar to his own. He pointed at the Warden's and called out four names. "Warden Brytana, Warden Daveth, Warden Kyla and" Alistair flooded with rage as Cailan's finger drifted to him. "Warden Alistair."

Alistair had to fight not to object. He was sending him on a mission any regular soldier could do. Cailan was protecting him. He was protecting Kyla as well. He wanted him as far away from danger as possible. Cailan thought he would not survive the night and that his time as king was coming to an end. Cailan spoke again.

"I would also like to station a few of you with Loghain incase of a surprise attack. Duncan, would you recommend anyone in particular?" the king asked. Duncan nodded.

"As they are still new to their abilities I would recommend Warden Saliva, as his canine senses will augment his ability to sense Darkspawn." Duncan offered. "That of course means Warden Aeden would accompany him as he would grow uneasy without his master. I would also suggest that Warden Doodavage be present. Having seen his swiftness firsthand I can safely say he would make an excellent scout." Cailan nodded.

"Very well then. General Loghain, do you object?" He asked. Loghain scoffed.

"Only at the fact that the Wardens have allowed a beast to join their numbers." The general sneered. Saliva growled loudly. Loghain growled back. Saliva took a challenging stance. Loghain snarled at him and raised a hand. Saliva snapped at him. Loghain actually smiled. "At least he has spine." Aeden lightly patted Saliva's head, giving a smug smile to the other Wardens. Cailan groaned.

"If you are quite finished gentlemen?" Loghain nodded and Saliva sat down again. He bared his teeth at Loghain. Cailan shook his head.

"Warden Kiara?" Cailan asked. Alistair abandoned his rage for a moment to chuckle as the young elf went rigid. Dood pushed her forward.

"Y-yes ser?" she stammered. Loghain rolled his eyes. Cailan glared at him and turned back to Kiara.

"What I've heard," Cailan mused. "From Duncan and several other authority figures, is that you have a temper and bloodlust to rival even that of the dwarven berserkers. I would be honored of you would be my personal guard for this battle and fight by my side." Kiara's eyes widened. Loghain lost it.

"You can not be serious Cailan!" he threw his hands into the air. "An elf that has little to no experience in combat save for a small skirmish and need I remind you, the murder of Bann Vaughn and nine of his men? You would be wise to just throw her in a cell." Cailan turned to him.

"And you would do wise to remember who is king." Cailan warned. He turned back to Kiara. "Will you except?" Kiara nodded quickly.

"Yezzir!" she said, trying to seem nonchalant. Alistair palmed his forehead. Everyone's eyes were on Kiara. "I mean, yes sir. No, wait. Yes, my king." Cailan gave a hardy laugh. Loghain grumbled to himself.

"Wardens Lyna and Alyra." he pointed to the Dalish elf and elven mage. "I would like you to stand guard at the infirmary. We will need people skilled enough with ranged attacks to cut down foes from a distance. Do you find this task suitable?" Lyna nodded and Alyra gave a salute, trying to look serious.

"Warden Daylen. I wish to speak to you privately if you don't mind." the king said. Daylen nodded. "Everyone is dismissed except for Daylen and Duncan. Go, fill your bellies with wine and bread. But do not drink too much, tonight we do battle with the monsters of lore."

Dood, where's your Cart?….

Kiara jittered nervously in her corner of the mess hall. Loud music played and men and women danced around and even on the tables. They had all seen real combat more times than Kiara, and tonight she would be fighting along side the king of Ferelden himself. As the king had asked, she did not drink much. She could barely eat anything even though her stomach screamed at her to. Lyna sat next to her, Anook sprawled across her lap. She sipped occasionally from a flask she had tied to her belt.

"Why are they so happy? They're all over each other." Kiara snapped, slamming her fist on the table in frustration.

"They do it because they do not want to dwell on one simple fact." Lyna said from her side. Kiara looked at her. Lyna took a large swig from her flask. "They probably will not see many of these people again. Their friends and family go to battle tonight. Several will not return. So they drink and they be merry. For they might not get the chance to do so again." Kiara pondered the thought. Of the people in the room the only ones she cared for were the Wardens who had been at her Joining. She looked for them in the crowd.

Alistair stood talking with Gregor and the elf, Tarimel on the far side of the mess hall. He kept looking to the stage where the music played and Kyla sat, playing a lute and singing the tales of Grognak the Barbarian for her brother and Daylen, who had looked extremely worried when he came back from his private meeting with the king. Daylen sat with Daveth at a table in front of Kyla with his eyes closed, listening to her smooth voice tell the tales of the Knight of the Wasteland. In a drunken stupor, Aeden had boasted of his sisters skill at lute playing, saying she had fingers and a voice that would put Orlesian bards to shame. She was promptly forced onto stage.

Aeden himself was now even more drunk. As was Alyra. They had begun to dance near the counter where alcohol was being served steadily. As Kyla ended her song she bowed at the massive applause and took the seat across from Daylen. He slid a drink over to her and lit one of the cigars she and Dood had stolen from the merchant earlier. He passed this too, over to Kyla and lit another for himself.

Brytana and Dood danced on the bar counter. They sang a song in an ancient dwarven language. Even though they couldn't understand it, people still danced to it. The dwarves lock arms and proceeded to hop around in a circle. Dood had a cigar in his mouth. A bottle flew passed his head and knocked it out. It landed in the bushy mane of a man that had passed out on the bar. The surrounding area went silent. Dood rushed over and turned his back to them. Between his legs, a golden fountain splashed onto the sleeping man's hair. Brytana stumbled up.

"On the eve of battle, a man was on fire," She sang loudly. "and Doodie wazzuh whizzen on his head!" the crowd roared with laughter. All except for two. Alyra and Aeden, who were now jamming their tongues into each other's mouths. Aeden had picked her up and was holding the chocolate colored elf to him by her thighs.

Kiara felt a frown hit her face. She was a bit jealous. She took a swig of her ale. It was funny to her that she was jealous over Aeden. She hadn't thought of him like that. Especially not after yesterday. She studied them. The way Alyra pressed her lips to him made Kiara squirm in her seat. How she pushed her chest against his, making her breast push out slightly. How she hugged her hips around him, thrusting them. A very scary realization dawned on Kiara. She wasn't jealous over Aeden. She was jealous of Aeden. How Alyra clung to his body, holding him close, hungrily tasting him.

Kiara couldn't help it, she pictured herself in Aeden's shoes. Having Alyra to herself like that. The elf sliding her tongue into Kiara's mouth. Her dark flesh pressed against Kiara's body. Her legs wrapped around Kiara's waist, rubbing against her. She felt a sharp pain in her hand. She had broken her glass and cut her hand. She had also been gripping the end of the table. She rubbed her legs together. There was a wet feeling between them. Kiara forced herself to look away from the couple and over to Lyna, who was staring at her hand. Kiara got up and walked from the table.

Dood had a cart of stolen merchandise that he was tossing about. He handed out free things to every one. The merchant Dood and she had stolen to items from earlier came stumbling by. Dood handed him a large bottle of wine and smiled. The merchant bowed drunkenly and walked away with his gift none the wiser. There was a sharp whistle and everything went silent. Kiara turned her head towards where the sound came from. Daylen was standing on a table. He had a drink in his hand. Gregor stood next to him, he had been the one who whistled. Daylen nodded to him in thanks. Everyone stared at the mage. He was dressed in his dark chain mail and Warden cloak. He raised his drink to the air.

"For the dead." he said grimly. "For the dying. For the living. For the good. For the bad. For the ugly. For the darkness. For the light. For the somewhere in between."

"For my mother!" someone shouted in drunken glee. Daylen laughed.

"Aye, for that as well." he chuckled and then regained his composure. "For the black. For the white. For the Grey!" he shouted. "For what ever it is you fight to save tonight, fight well for it, and should you die! Die well!" Brytana leapt from the counter and onto a table with the grace of a two legged cat, but maintained her balance. She snatched a mug from a patron nearby and lifted it into the air.

"For Orzammar!" she shouted. Several more mugs raised to the air. A young red headed elf she knew was named Pick jumped up next to Brytana.

"For the Alienage!" he shouted.

"For Orlais!" shouted random voice.

"For Nevarra!" came another.

"For Rivain!" came yet another voice. Gregor lifted a keg with one hand.

"Aye! For the Anderfells!" he roared. Kyla got up on the table with Daylen and lifted her goblet.

"For Highever!" she shouted. Alistair hopped up on the table as well, he glanced at Kyla for a moment before turning to the crowd.

"For Thedas!" he shouted. Lyna appeared on another table with Anook by her side.

"For the Dalish and the wolves of the Wilds!" she cried and Anook howled. Dood stood up on the bar.

"For the booze!" He yelled. Everyone roared and cheered. Kiara smiled to herself. She was almost in a good mood again, until Aeden walked past, carrying Alyra in his arms. She smiled and waved at her. Kiara felt sick to her stomach. She rushed out of the door and over to a trash pile. She threw up. Why was she having these thoughts? Why did she feel this way all of a sudden? The same thing had happened in the Wilds yesterday when Lyna had reset her nose. She had gotten excited. She sat down, it started to rain. Someone sat down next to her. It was Daylen.

"Are you alright?" he asked. He offered Kiara the rest of his cigar. Kiara took it, not wanting to seem offensive. She placed it between her lips and sucked in hard. Smoke filled her lungs and she gagged. She almost threw up again. The rain pelted her head. She had no idea what she was supposed to do.

"I just have a lot on my mind right now. A lot of which, you wouldn't understand." she said quietly. Daylen patted her on her shoulder.

"Well then it seems I am here to worsen your troubles. Walk with me." He said, motioning her forward. She rose from her seat and flipped her cloak over her head.

"What is it Daylen?" she asked. He looked around to make sure no one was nearby.

"Cailan suspects treachery tonight among his men." he said in her ear. Kiara went stiff. "He's asked me to consult with Grey Marsh about his future. But I don't know if he'll be able to help. He sees what he needs to, not what he wants to."

"So that's why he wants me there? Because I'm not one of his men? How come he doesn't think it's one of us?" She asked back. Daylen shrugged.

"He thinks greatly of the Wardens, like we have no flaws." he said. Kiara chuckled.

"It seems as if good king Cailan forgets how most Wardens are recruited. Have you called Grey Marsh yet?" She asked. Daylen nodded.

"He's yet to show himself. Maybe because he doesn't want Cailan to see him." Daylen guessed.

"Maybe it is because I have had other matters to attend to." Grey Marsh's voice came from behind Kiara. Kiara turned around to see the wolf laying under a wagon, chewing on a chunk of meat. Kiara felt sick again and placed her hand over his mouth. Grey Marsh laughed.

"It is elk meat. Not the chewy one you left for me. He is elsewhere with my children." he said. "You have questions then mage? Ask them. "Daylen looked at Kiara and stepped forward.

"Do the king's men plot against him?" Grey Marsh eyed him. Gulped down a chunk of elk.

"That they do." he said. Kiara gulped. They would have to go through her to get to him. That scared her.

"Will he die tonight?" she asked. Grey Marsh rose from his spot and trotted into the rain, looking up at her.

"Don't you mean will you die tonight?" he asked. Kiara didn't want to know. She shook her head in defiance. Grey Marsh chuckled again. "Ever the brave one. Even when you reek of fear. I am surprised Valor did not choose you instead of that boy."

"Will he die or not?" She asked again. Grey Marsh gave her a canine grin.

"Spoilers." he said. Kiara huffed in frustration. Daylen nodded in thanks.

"At least we have something. I will inform the king." He said taking his leave. Kiara watched him go.

"That was quite the speech he gave." Grey Marsh said. Kiara looked at him. "It is a shame it meant nothing to him."

"Then why did he give it? Why does he still fight tonight?" Kiara asked. Grey Marsh gave a shrug.

"Maybe for the same reasons as you do. Because it is simply the right thing to do." The wolf took off into the shadows. The right thing. Kiara let those words run through her head. _The sane thing would be to run as far away from here as possible._ She thought to herself. Behind her she heard the mess hall doors swing open. Dood and Brytana Stumbled out, arms around each others shoulders. Attempting to walk as one person.

"You know, 'hiccup' I hate it when someone calls me Doodie." Dood said drunkenly. Brytana let out a laugh.

"I'm sorry Doodie. I mean Doodie. No, wait. Dood…ie." she cackled as he tried to swing at her and fell to the ground. "I tell you what. I'll be Doodie too so you won't feel bad." Dood roared laughter. Brytana went still, she had a questioning look on her face. Her eyes went wide.

"Dood!" She snapped. Dood jumped to his feel.

"What Dood!" He snapped back. Brytana put her hands on his shoulders.

"Dood, where's your cart!" Dood's eyes widened as well.

"I don't know Dood. Where's my cart!"

"Where's your cart Dood!"

"Dood! Where's my cart!"


	7. Chapter 7

The Fall of Ostagar….

The battle had been joined. Kyla watched as the king sent a volley of arrows at the Darkspawn, then the Mabari hounds and finally, his army. They clashed with war cries and screams. Brytana pulled her along by the elbow. Kyla's head pounded as rain slammed onto her cloak. She had drunk something to help sober herself up. It did but did nothing for her head ache. She looked down her dwarven companion. Daveth and Alistair followed close behind.

"How can you be so unaffected?" Kyla asked, rubbing her forehead and wincing. Brytana laughed.

"I'm a dwarf. Ninety eight percent of my blood is alcohol." she said, as a matter of fact.

"And the other two percent?" Kyla asked. Brytana gave her a wry smile. "Pure awesomeness. Two percent is all I need." Kyla laughed as they rushed towards the tower. She stopped, as did the others. Something felt wrong. She could feel something. Something she couldn't really explain.

"Darkspawn up ahead." Daveth said, readying his daggers. Kyla took in a deep breath and pulled her swords out. _here goes everything._

Down on the battle field. Kiara shuddered as Cailan shouted.

"For Ferelden!" he called to his army and nodded at Kiara. She took a deep breath. She tried to get pumped. She picked her sword up. It was heavy but not as much as usual. She looked down at Daylen and Duncan. Daylen reached his hand up and touched the tip of her sword, coating it in a thick layer of ice that didn't seem to make it any heavier. He did likewise with Cailan's blade but with fire.

She slashed into a Hurlock that had already cut down seven men. She had been asked to do something tonight. Something great. If only her mother could see her now. Her mother had been a scrapper and she had even taught Kiara a thing or two about fighting. But she had never had the chance to apply it until now. She picked up a handful of mud and threw it into the eyes of a Genlock. It clawed at it's eyes until Kiara rammed her blade into it. She would fight for her mother. That is what she should have said.

"For Adaia!" she screamed.

Daylen had been given a shield and sword by Cailan himself. They were of fine make and bore the insignia of Wade. A master smith who had forged some of the best pieces in Thedas. Normally mages didn't use know how to wield weapons. Daylen however, was not your average mage. As a child, before he became a mage, Daylen had one dream and one dream only. To grow up to be a knight in the king's service. He had taught himself how to use a sword and shield when he was younger and had continued to practice during his years in the tower. Even trained with a templar, Cullen, in more recent years and sometimes, even Alyra. He developed a new technique, using a sword or axe in place of a staff.

Daylen pointed his red steel blade at an advancing Hurlock vanguard and shot a bolt of lighting at it. Of course with it not being a properly enchanted staff, it took a lot out of him to use it in such a way. He rushed forward, using a spell combination of a Haste spell and a spell designed to make a body explode from the inside. He dashed past a dozen Darkspawn, placing a hand against them in different places, his hand sizzling their skin up under it. He turned to see all twelve Darkspawn chasing after him before suddenly exploding in a large wave of blood and guts.

Alistair smashed his shield against the head of a Darkspawn and knocked it down a flight of steps. The tower had been taken by Darkspawn before they even reached it. They burrowed in through the ground floor. They had been assisted to the top of the tower by a circle mage named Kirk, along with a tower guard called Walter. Alistair heard a loud crashing sound above his head. He looked to the others. Brytana mouthed a word and pointed above her. Ogre.

Alistair gulped and looked to the others. Kyla had a long cut on her arm but was other wise unharmed, Kirk was seeing to it. Daveth and Walter were working on barricading the door behind them. Brytana looked at Alistair. "We're already late. We need to get up there and light the beacon."

"I know." Alistair said. Walter came over to him after he secured the door.

"Warden, what do we do now?" He asked. His tone was a bit nervous. He had round features with brown eyes and thick red stubble. He bore a crossbow on his back and a shield and mace. The mage, Kirk, wore simple circle mage robes. He wielded a wooden staff, running it along Kyla's arm, sowing the slash on it together, knitting it into a neat scar. His sported a short dark beard on his face with blue-grey eyes and his medium length hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"We do what we're sworn to do." Alistair grunted as he shoved himself up to his feet. "We serve the king in whatever way possible. That means we go up there and light the signal pyre." He walked towards the door, wincing from his soreness. He ran up the steps with Brytana at his side and kicked the door open. The Ogre stood there, chewing on a soldier it had ripped in half. It threw the legs to the side and stood, licking it's giant maws as if anticipation of a fresh meal. Walter came to his side. He licked his own lips in nervousness.

"Well, let's get it over with." he said quietly. Sweat and blood covered his face. He looked like he was about to turn heels and run. But then he surprised everyone by shouting his next words as he charged. "For the bloody king then!" the Ogre bent over and roared as the tower guard came at it.

"Shut up!" Walter screamed and slammed his mace down on it's nose. It blinked in confusion. It brought a fist down to crush the terrified man but was interrupted by a huge chunk of rock smacking it in the face. Making it stumble back wards. Kirk held his staff towards it, smiling. Alistair shook his head.

"Right then." he yelled. "Attack!"

Aeden was surveying the battle from atop a hill. General Loghain stood next to him, peering down as well. Dood came rushing up to them with Saliva at his side. Dood was panting heavily. He was obviously still not used to the amount of air topside but he was managing. Ser Cauthrien came to hear his report.

"We're clear General Loghain. No Darkspawn on either side of us or in back. We're ready to attack on your orders." Dood said, giving a salute, trying to be formal. Cauthrien shook her head with a chuckle. Loghain just nodded. His face was grim, as if he had a bad taste in his mouth.

"Cousland, do you really think your sister is capable of the task she has been assigned?" he said, not looking at Aeden. Aeden smiled.

"Kyla can handle anything if she sets her mind to it. Plus Dood, Daveth, Brytana and Alistair are there." he said confidently. Loghain seemed angered by the mention of Alistair.

"Then why has she missed the signal?" he countered. Aeden gazed at the tower of Ishal. _come on Kyla. You're cutting it really close._ Aeden thought to himself. Suddenly the beacon burst to life with flames. Aeden cheered. Loghain stepped forward and crossed his arms.

"Sound…" he started. Aeden unsheathed his sword and slipped his hand into his shield straps. "the retreat." Aeden flinched as if he had just been slapped.

"Are you mad?" He yelled. "they'll die without us! My sister is in there!" Cauthrien stepped forward, her expression one of confusion.

"But, my lord-" she started. Loghain snapped around and grabbed her arm tightly.

"You will do as you are commanded." he snarled. "Is that understood?" Cauthrien paled.

"Y-yes my lord." she stammered. Saliva launched himself at Loghain, clamping down on the arm that held Cauthrien. Loghain kicked him away.

"Restrain the Wardens and pull out." Loghain ordered to his men. Aeden rushed Loghain only to find two soldiers blocking his path. They grabbed him and dragged him away. Another threw a net over Saliva. Dood tried to escape, knocking a few men down before a few more tackled him. Aeden screamed death threats at Loghain. Cauthrien had a tear running down her cheek.

"Retreat!" Cauthrien called out, her voice heavy with regret. Something hard smacked into the back of Aeden's head. Then, there was blackness.

Brytana stood at the window overlooking the battle. Alistair stood opposite from her. The barricades they had place in front of the door were creaking under the force of the Darkspawn behind them.

"Dammit, where is Loghain?" he snapped. "They wont last much longer down there." the battle had taken a turn for the worse. The Darkspawn were winning and the signal had been burning for ten minutes already. The wood from the door snapped. Darkspawn poured in. An arrow nailed Daveth in his shoulder and he went down. Brytana rushed to his side, decapitating a Genlock who crouched over him, beating him senseless. It seemed as if they were doomed, yet they fought on.

Kyla danced cutting several Darkspawn down before being overwhelmed herself and tackled to the ground. Alistair rushed to her aid but was put down in a similar fashion. Walter and Kirk stood at the far end of the room. Kirk shot bolts of lighting as Walter rigged his crossbow. Brytana felt something sharp slide into her. She looked down to see a dagger poking out of her stomach, just right of her belly button. She dropped to her knees. She prepared to stand back up in a final act of defiance, knowing it would mean nothing. She instead, fell forward onto her face.

All seemed lost as a Darkspawn kicked her onto her back. It lowered it's mouth to hers. _Paragons! Is it going to kiss me! _she was horrified by whatever was about to happen. She clamped her mouth shut and closed her eyes, waiting for the end. It never came there was a loud crash and the roof blew apart. Two huge birds had crashed through the ceiling. Brytana slipped out of consciousness. When her eyes opened again she was in the claw of the bird, flying rapidly over the trees in the Korcari wilds. Daveth was in the other claw. Wind hit her face with enough force to make her eyes water.

She managed to look over to the other bird. It had Kyla and Alistair. But where were Kirk and Walter? She noticed a drop in altitude. She looked back. The mage and tower guard clung to the bird's tail feathers. They dropped lower in the sky and the giant bird let out a terrible shriek. Walter and Kirk screamed. They grabbed onto each other and dropped into the trees. Brytana wanted to free herself. But it was too much effort. There was nothing more she could do. She let sleep take her again.

Back on the battle field things were not going well. Daylen had taken cover behind a destroyed wagon. his wrist had been crushed. Healing it was taking extremely long. There was a loud roar from behind him, then he heard Kiara scream.

"No!" Daylen was about to rush back to her when something landed with several cracks and a thud to his left. He looked over to see a crushed king Cailan bleeding out rapidly onto the field. He rolled over to the body and reached it about the same time Kiara had. The king's limbs were twisted at odd angles and his eyes were wide and unfocused. His armor was crushed in, stabbing him with it's jagged ends. Duncan looked back to the battle. Only a handful of men remained. In a fit of rage, Duncan had rushed an Ogre. He was seriously wounded as well. He stabbed to ogre with his sword and dagger. Forcing it to the ground, twisting them until it stopped moving.

Daylen stood to go to him. The elder Warden raised a hand whilst clutching his side.

"You must save the king!" he yelled. The other men were being slaughtered and there was only time to save one. Duncan, or the king. Daylen chose. He knelt down to the king and started to weave magic over him. His injuries were to great. He considered going to Duncan then. But he was too late. A vanguard brought it's axe to meet his neck. Daylen looked back to the king.

"You owe me one." he snarled and stood. "Valor!" Time froze as usual when the spirit was called upon. He half expected to see Jory, or even Daveth. But it was Duncan. The man he had just seen decapitated now stood before him uninjured. "New look?" he asked, rubbing his half healed wrist.

"Yes." the spirit nodded. "It was time for a change. Duncan seemed a better fit than the coward. I assume you have decided to call in one of your favors?" Daylen nodded.

"First, how do the others fare?" he asked. Valor shrugged.

"I am sorry. The last I saw was Daveth taking an arrow to his shoulder and then being over whelmed by Darkspawn." Valor grimaced. "I have tried to take control of his body but he is close to death and that makes it difficult. I could become trapped if he were to die while was control."

Daylen ran his hands through his hair. He was trying to stay calm and focused. He took a deep breath. "I need you too heal the king. Bind his injuries to any Darkspawn in the area. Just do it fast." he ordered. Duncan/Valor kneeled next to the near dead king. He furrowed Duncan's brow.

"I can't." he grunted. "I'm trying but his injuries are great and they are tied too deeply to him." Daylen crouched next to the spirit.

"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked in confusion. Valor squinted his eyes.

"Not only is he extremely close to death, but" he started. Then his eyes widened. " this man wants to die." Daylen shook his head in disbelief.

"Ferelden needs it's king." Daylen stated. "fix him Valor, you owe me a favor." Valor's face twisted in irritation.

"I told you. His body is too greatly damaged. Binding his injuries to another wont save him now." Valor explained. "He is facing his end gladly. This man welcomes death. He believes he should die. I can not fix his body." Daylen yelled in frustration.

"Then give him a new one!" he shouted. Valor raised an eyebrow.

"Daylen, you just used your first favor without thinking first. That was a mistake." he grimaced. "You should have thought that through more." the spirit warned. Daylen's eyes shot to Cailan. His face started to shift. He looked back to Valor, who was now fading. "You'll need to remove his armor to prevent any more damage."

Time started again. Kiara backed away from Cailan. "What's happening to his face?" she screamed. Daylen stood still. What had he just done? He had to sort it out later. He removed his cloak and put a hand onto Cailan's chest plate. He sent a burst of magic through him that shattered his armor. He draped the cloak over him and started to pick him up, motioning for Kiara to help him.

"We need to retreat." he said quickly. All but two of the other soldiers had died. Daylen sent a fireball into the masses and knocked several Darkspawn back. One of the soldiers was cut down by a vanguard similar to how Duncan had been. "You!" he shouted to the remaining man. He swung a great sword around in a frenzy, attempting to escape. He looked to Daylen. "To me! We need to retreat!" Daylen cast another spell of Haste as the soldier neared them. Then, they ran for their lives.

They reached the main encampment. Other soldiers were fleeing. Daylen was trying to reach Duncan's tent. There were things there that they would need. He rushed into the tent and searched until he found what he was looking for. The chest that had been present at his Joining. The goblet was missing, but everything else was there. He exited the tent and order the soldier to carry the chest.

He rushed into the king's tent, leaving Cailan outside with Kiara. He rummaged around, packing a sack full of random articles of clothing. There were some documents in a chest. Not wanting to risk it he grabbed them in case they were important.

"Daylen, where are we going to go?" Kiara asked. "everyone is fleeing. From what we've heard from others, Lyna and Alyra have led the sick and wounded away. They say Loghain has abandoned us here to die." Daylen's mind was rushing. He walked up to the soldier. His head was covered by a thick helmet.

"What's your name?" he asked.

"Carver." a young voice came from inside the helmet. Daylen nodded.

"Do you know how to get us to a town called Lothering from here?" he asked.

"I'm from Lothering ser." he said. Daylen smiled for the first time i\since the battle began.

"Then lead on." he said. "We need to find horses."

Carver rushed through the camp with Daylen, Cailan and Kiara following behind. They eventually had to stop and fight as they reached the Tower of Ishal. It had been over run by Darkspawn, just as Valor had said. They were trying to catch several horses that had fled from the battle, presumably to feed on them. Daylen and Kiara sat the king down. Carver dropped his chest and ran towards the Darkspawn.

Kiara ran to his side. Both drawing their swords and cutting into the monsters. Daylen brought his blade down on a Hurlock's head, splitting it in two. There were relatively few Darkspawn. Most had come to join the main Horde in assaulting the army. The tower had been damaged. The top had been destroyed by something. Daylen felt his stomach sink. The others were most likely dead.

Once the Darkspawn were defeated and a few horses calmed down, Daylen gave a quick survey of the area surrounding them. Near the gates leading north they loaded the horses with what little supplies they could salvage. They slung Cailan over the back of a horse. Kiara knelt in the grass to the side. She picked something up. Daylen walked over to her.

"It's Brytana's amulet." she whispered. "Her uncle gave this to her before she came here." Daylen felt rage boil inside of him. He had to fight it back down. They needed to leave.

"There's nothing we can do now." he said, laying a hand on her shoulder. Kiara nodded, tears forming in her eyes. She clasped the necklace around her neck and tucked it between her breast. She went to help Carver tie the Grey Warden chest to the back of a horse. Daylen snapped his chain mail covered fingers. The Lorcin appeared between them. He knelt and dug a small hole where Brytana's amulet had rested. He planted the small flower in the hole and waved his hand over it. It gained a slightly jagged look to it. He flicked a petal and it made a thud against his finger. He let a sad smile show as he turned and walked quickly towards the horses.

"Sleep like the stone Lady Aeducan." He jumped aboard a horse and nudged it forward. The now stone Lorcin remained still in the night. Bathed in the light of the burning fire around it. "To Lothering." he said.


	8. Chapter 8

This is pretty much just a filler chapter while I'm writing the next few chapters of What If? I'm extremely grateful to those who have subscribed and at least paid some attention to my work. It encourages me to keep writing and to try harder to entertain readers of What if? I would also like to thank two authors who've agreed to look over my work. One of which is the author of the first fan fiction series I have ever read and the one that inspired me to write my own, capnnerefir(Don't ever spell it a different way. Cap has been very vocal about that point before.) capnnerefir is the author of the Animorphs continuation, Neomorphs. An amazing work that dazzled me with the first few books. The second would be a fellow Dragon Age author, Arsinoe de Blassenville. Mainly for her/him(I'm not as familiar with her as I am with Cap so I don't exactly know if he she is a boy or girl.) story, Victory at Ostagar. He/She has brilliantly planned events and focuses on what Thedas could have been if only the main Warden had reached the signal fire atop the Tower of Ishal in time. Thank you both very much!

In the mean time I'd actually like to see just how many people are actually interested in what I'm writing here. I have a few questions for what few readers I currently have.

1. So far, who is your favorite Origin Warden? I will except Daveth and Saliva as answers.

2. Is there anything you would like to see differently done from the game? I am very open to suggestions.

3. How many references to other games, TV shows and movies have you been able to point out? If someone can name all or most of them I'll throw in a character for them somewhere.

4. Is there anything that confuses you about this story that I could possibly help explain?

Lastly I would just like to point out a few personal inspirations the I tried to weave into my work, mainly my original characters

Daylen Amell is in fact based off of the Warden seen in most Dragon Age trailers such as Sacred Ashes, the Call and Join Us, also called Malcolm Cousland. The reason for the is because for the longest time I was convinced he was actually an Arcane Warrior. He made his sword light on fire an as I recall, a rune enchantment would have made it permanently bathed in flames unless it was removed.

Brytana Aeducan is based off a good friend of mine the is known only to strangers as 'The Tan'. there was a joke made at her expense months ago which labeled her as a dwarf. So to add insult to injury, I made a dwarven noble(my first one of that Origin.) and eventually her face grew on me. Now, you're being warned that if you ever meet The Tan in real life, you will loose money to her. She will either have something you're willing to buy or she will makes bets you wont be able to win. She's just that good.

Doodavage Brosca. That's an interesting one. I was trying to force myself to play all origin stories and then I got to dwarven commoner. I just could not think of a name. I remembered hearing Doodavage Chamophski before but I have no idea where. Dood is an amalgam of my friend Ronnie McFinnley and Wash from Firefly. He's brave when he needs to be, a smartass when acceptable and winds up weaseling into everyone else's heart.

Kyla Cousland's first name was inspired by a concept album by the artist, David Arkenstone. The album is called Quest of the Dream Warrior, Kyla's Journey. Through Celtic inspired songs it told the tale of a young woman named Kyla who was chosen to defeat a great evil at the expense of being able to live a normal life. She did it gladly even though the lifestyle cost her later on. My Kyla, has no choice, but she does what she must and she does it gladly, if it means she can get back at Howe.

Aeden Cousland is your typical older brother, even if it's only by a few minutes. He cares greatly for Kyla and hates the idea of her being a Warden. I feel I haven't done enough with him yet, but I do have great plans to make Aeden more interesting. He will have to live with things no man should have to, things he does not deserve. But that is later, this is now. Aeden is mostly based off of me which is probably a subconscious reason why he's not interesting enough yet. I don't want to make bad things happen to me and that's all I can think about at the moment. My father once told me that the point of ANY good story is to get your characters up into a tree somehow and throw rocks at them. I guess I will just have to suck it up and find some rocks to throw at him.

I consider Valor to be my own character of a sort. He's a spirit who has been impressed by a lowly human mage, a simple wolf and then by a common thief. He doesn't understand why all the races of Thedas do not share the virtue he represents and it upsets him. He tries to reward those he deems worthy, but doesn't exactly realize fully what he's doing. He may soon learn that even now, his actions are sending out a ripple effect that will change the world for ever. Valor is inspired by the Angel Castiel from the Supernatural universe staring Misha Collins, Jensen Ackles and Jared Padelecki. Daveth is more along the lines of Jimmy Novak, Cass's mortal vessel. But he will still have an important role to play unlike Jimmy, who had one episode explaining who he was and then nothing else.

Grey Marsh…Well, I don't want to give everything away. But I can tell you where he originated in my mind. Grey Marsh is my father. After some situations in his life, my father has become wiser and more knowledgeable than he was when I was a child. He seems to know everything I ask him but sometimes, he knows when I need to learn for myself. I would like to settle a good point one of my readers brought to my attention. Yes, Grey Marsh can see the future. Does that make him All Knowing? No, it doesn't. Because he can see the future, it means he can change it. He knows what's supposed to happen, and what is not. But whenever he sees something, he runs there risk of altering events. In an instant he can become flooded with an entire different future. So he must be careful and only change things for the better, because if he makes a single mistake, even he might not be able to see a way to fix it.

Anook is basically my way of having a ranger without them having to summon an animal to there side from out of nowhere. That would be pretty hard to do in the Deep Roads or in the Circle Tower. As for his creation. We all know there are dark powers in the world of Dragon Age and that Uldred was a blood mage who would utilize anything to achieve his goals. His experiments have made a beast that cannot even be tamed by Uldred. The two bad things Uldred has yet to realize is that Anook remembers what happened to him now, and that he's coming for him. Anook was mostly inspired by my first and second dogs as a child. Woodman and Boomer. Boomer was a lovable family mutt while Woodman was over protective and vicious when he needed to be. Several incidents with both also proved that both dogs were insane beyond repair.

Lyna Mahariel is a complex character on her own. I have plans to expand her background but at the moment I find myself being pulled between honorable Dalish warrior, and total bitch when trying to write her. She has seen her fair share in life. Her past if one that will be explored soon enough. One of my female readers asked a few questions and I'm working on that lol. Lyna's past pregnancy, the child itself and the father of said child will have an important role much later on, but will show up and be mentioned before hand. Lyna was inspired by a post resurrection Buffy Summers. Hurt, lost and confused by what life has thrown at her and constantly wondering weather or not it will ever be easier for her.

At this point in What If? Kiara Tabris is probably the most interesting character to work with. She is mostly based off of my older sister. She's never been a part of the world at large and now she's being pushed into it. After traumatic experiences she's noticed certain changes in herself as you might have noticed already. The struggles she's having with her urges and thoughts are not brought forth by her abuse at Vaughn's hands, but by the fact that for most of her life she's been sheltered from things like that. She was raised with the knowledge that one day she would likely be arranged to marry an elven man from another Alienage because that's how things have been done in the past. But now that she's out in the world, she's becoming terrified that she might be different from other girls. She thinks something is wrong with her and that she can pretend it isn't there. But it wont just go away. It can't it is a part of her, and sooner or later, she will have to confront her feelings before they overwhelm her. My sister is happily in a relationship with a sweet girl and she's proud of that, as am I. but she wasn't always. She's stated it was hard for her at first, but she adjusted because with all the things we faced growing up, being gay wasn't really the worst of her problems. Kiara's going to have to realize that she has bigger things to worry about, like a race of diseased monsters bent on killing her and everything else in the world.

Saliva…uhm…Saliverson isn't a joke. When I read the Calling I was amazed by Hafter, the only known Mabari Warden. As with my afore mentioned dogs, he is fiercely loyal and will do anything to protect Aeden and by extension, the other Wardens. He understands what it means to be a Warden, to dedicate your life to something until the bitter end. So if he's bound to Aeden until he dies, why not share his fate? It would surely be easier to die with him then to spend most of your life with him to lose him. Saliva is mostly like Rocks from look who's talking now with John Travolta and Kirstie Allie. Saliva, like other Wardens such as Alistair and Dood can be a real smartass when he wants, but he's loyal and intelligent.

The elven mage, Alyra Surana is still a bit raw. She was a last minute addition to the group. I always wanted to have both elf and human mage origins, but it didn't hit me until I was writing Know Your Brothers that I hadn't even created one. So as I said, She's raw at the moment, she's still cooking. I just don't know into what yet. Maybe a cookie, or a pot roast. Or pork chops. Okay, probably not that last one but still, pork chops are friggin' good especially when you make breading yourself and give it an egg wash. The trick is in the seasonings. I usually add two spoon fills of brown sugar…this has nothing to do with the story. And now I'm hungry. Anyways, thank you all for letting me rant.

Hopefully I'll get some positive feedback on this chapter.

Whiskey


	9. Chapter 9

Submission….

"Every one keep moving!" Lyna shouted. She strung her bow and crouched, tilting it sideways. A group of Darkspawn was tracking them. A raiding party of seven. She loosed her arrow and it struck a Genlock Alpha between it's eyes. The other monsters looked around to see where the arrow had come from. While they were distracted they didn't see the giant black tarantula lowering down on them. Five feet above the tallest Hurlock it changed. A giant ice bear flattened four of the Darkspawn and tore into the other two. Covered in blood, the bear started to trot over to where Lyna laid hidden. He shrunk as he moved, from the giant white bear to the slim, lean black wolf.

The creature known as Anook licked her face, giving a grin of satisfaction. Lyna scratched him behind the ears and stood, wiping leaves and dirt off of her armor. She headed north, towards where she was supposed to rendezvous with Alyra and the group of thirty or so people they had fled with into the Korcari Wilds when the Darkspawn broke through the army at Ostagar.

Having no other choice but to flee, Lyna had been forced to abandon everyone there. The other Wardens were probably dead and she had not been there to die with them. She felt guilt. Aeden, Saliva and Dood were most likely murdered by Loghain when he quit the field. She knew Aeden would not leave his sister willingly and Saliva would follow him to his death. Dood cared way too much for everyone to simply leave them to their fate.

When she had last seen the Tower of Ishal it had been on fire. Daveth, Kyla, Alistair and Brytana could not have escaped whatever could cause such a thing. Then there was Kiara and Daylen. Kiara had been requested to guard the shemlen king Cailan on the front lines and would have perished unless anything short of a miracle had happened. Daylen fought side by side with Duncan. No doubt the Darkspawn would have singled them out amongst the regulars soldiers. She could not help but think about what she had last said to him. She had been rude. She had been mean. she had been what humans would call a bitch.

She used him to vent her frustration. After what he had done for her, she should have been much more grateful. She hadn't been. Were he one of the Dalish, such an act would have earned him her hand in marriage. But that was not how it was. She could not have let that develop any further. Especially after Corin.

There was a whistle from her left. Alyra. Lyna whistled back. A squirrel rushed out of a thicket of thorns. Alyra changed back into her normal shape.

"How do you manage to whistle, let alone speak when you have assumed a new form?" Lyna asked. Alyra smiled.

"Takes practice. I've had a few years to work at it though." she said, handing Lyna a bottle of water. Lyna took a large gulp of the liquid. Her stomach growled loudly. Anook looked up at her.

"I have not eaten since we left Ostagar. That was two nights ago." she said to the wolf. He whined at her. Lyna rolled her eyes. "No, I do not need you to feed me. I am quiet capable of hunting for myself." Alyra laughed. They walked to their temporary camp.

"We've lost another one." Alyra said, her tone shifting into a more serious one. Lyna closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Who?" she asked. She really did not want to know.

"I'm sorry Lyna." she said. Lyna took in another breath.

"Who was it Alyra?" she asked again.

"Tarimel. We couldn't get the arrow out completely." she started to sob. Lyna embraced her. "I tried. I did. Wynne keeps saying it was her fault. That she should have been helping me but I wanted to help." She dropped to her knees.

"Alyra, you did help. If you had not tried he would have suffered more." She whispered. Alyra quieted down a little.

"He smiled at me Lyna. He was bleeding to death. And he smiled at me." she shook in Lyna's arms. She held Alyra until she was ready to get up. She brushed the tears from her eyes. "I've never seen so much death. I've never seen that much blood before and I'm a Blood Mage." Lyna pressed her foreheads against her sister Warden's.

"You will get used to it. I promise. It is for a noble cause that we kill and die." Lyna wasn't sure weather she was trying to convince Alyra or herself. None the less, Alyra nodded and gave her a small smile. A human approached.

"Wardens!" he said, panting. He bent over and caught his breath. "Elves. Dalish elves." Lyna went stiff.

"What are they doing here?" she asked. The man stood up.

"They were ambushed by Darkspawn several miles from here. There are only twenty of them." Lyna pushed past the man and ran towards where he came from, Alyra and Anook following close behind. In front of the camp stood twenty battered, bruised and injured Dalish elves. Lyna's people. Wynne stood in front of them, arguing with the man who lead them. He was no Keeper. His bow and tattoos revealed him to be a common hunter. He carried a limp elven girl in his arms. He had short, spiked grey-white hair and a tattoo that completely covered the left side of his face. His eyes were a brilliant green color.

"I will not let a human witch tend to my daughter!" he yelled. Wynne got in his face.

"And I will not let some stubborn racist elf let his daughter die over something as trivial as the features of the one offering to tend to her!" she yelled back. Lyna approached. The leader's eyes widened in recognition.

"Lyna!" he exclaimed with joy. Lyna bowed her head to him and looked to his daughter laying still in his arms. It was Ariane. A good friend of Lyna's, and Tarimel's niece. _this day will not be kind to me, will it? _she asked herself.

"Greetings Nerefir." she said. "I beg you, trust this woman. She has nothing but kindness in her heart. She can help." Nerefir looked shocked. He eyed Wynne. But he relented. He motioned forward two elves, that took Ariane and followed Wynne into the camp. Nerefir looked back to Lyna.

"Lyna Mahariel. It has been some time. Four years if I remember correctly. And who is this?" he asked, motioning to Alyra. Alyra did a form of half bow, half curtsy. Not knowing which would be appropriate. Nerefir caught on at once. "Ah, a flat ear." he said. Alyra winced at the remark.

"My ears are quiet pointy." she said with irritation. Nerefir raised an eyebrow. "I am Alyra Surana." Nerefir laughed.

"She has fire. I like that. Tell me," he turned back to Lyna. "Why is it you travel with humans cousin?" Lyna looked down at the ground.

"I am a Grey Warden now Nerefir. These are refugees from Ostagar. It has fallen to the Darkspawn." she explained. Nerefir gave her a solemn nod.

"You have my condolences then." then his eyes brightened and he smiled. "Grey Warden eh? Where is that brother of mine?" he called out. He got no response. His smile faltered. "Tarimel! Get out here and see your older brother!" he yelled. Lyna folded her arms and stared at the ground.

"Nerefir. Tarimel has been slain." the words slapped the old elf across the face.

"Slain? Impossible." he said. His face twisted in sorrow. Another elf rushed to his side. She had a clean shaven head and grey eyes. She had what looked like flames tattooed on her forehead, under her eyes and down the bridge of her nose. she grabbed him and steadied him. Nerefir nodded his head and the girl spoke a few words in his ear. He placed a hand on hers and straightened himself. "Thank you Danith." He straightened himself.

"Has he been put to rest?" he asked. Alyra stepped forward.

"Not yet." she said quietly. "He asked me to wait until Lyna returned. He wanted her to perform the ceremony." The other elven girl got an angry look on her face. Nerefir squeezed her hand.

"Then we should do so as quickly as possible. I would like Ariane to be present however." Nerefir stated. "Can we trust these humans?" he asked.

"We can trust no humans father." Danith spat. Lyna got angry.

"These men, women and children are in no position to harm you or your clan Nerefir." she said, shooting a challenging glance at Danith. Anook moved in front of Lyna and growled. Nerefir took a stance in front of Danith.

"Then they will have nothing to fear from us." he said kneeling in front of Anook. "You have my word brother wolf, on this I swear." Lyna turned to Alyra.

"Summon all the willing elves. As soon as Ariane is awake have them meet somewhere quiet and away from the humans. I will have Tarimel brought there." Alyra nodded and raced off. She looked down at Anook. "Go watch over her." The wolf whined but took off after the other elf.

"I thought you said we would be safe from harm?" Danith questioned. "Why does she need to be looked after?" Lyna turned to her, her anger reaching a new level.

"I sent him along to keep him from killing you. I assure you, he would have." Lyna sneered. She turned and walked off.

These are your people….

Alyra had collected an assortment of elves from all over the camp. Most of them jumped at the chance to attend a real elven funeral. The shaggy red headed elf known as Pick was especially enamored with the idea.

"My folks were Dalish." he said excitedly. "Or so I hear. I was told I was found wrapped in a blanket in the woods and that my parents were found dead beside me." another elf, a young girl, also with red hair that was braided on top of her head as Lyna's was, walked close to him. She admired the sword he wore in his belt.

"Where did you get that sword?" she asked. Pick pulled out the large golden blade.

"This, my dear Nala, is the former sword of Ser Garlan. The blade i personally used to slay a Genlock!" he smiled proudly. Alyra couldn't help but giggle herself.

"Former?" Nala asked. Pick grimaced.

"I was delayed in getting it to him. Teryn Loghain sent me all over the camp that day. Ser Garlan died because I had his blade. Because I wasn't competent enough to ignore that traitor's orders." Pick got red faced. Alyra stopped in front of him.

"You stop that right now." she said. Pick froze. Alyra glared at him. "You were doing what you were told. You followed orders and did it loyally. Loghain is the reason Garlan is dead. Loghain is the reason they're all dead. Loghain is the reason Tarimel is dead and Loghain is the reason Daylen and Aeden are dead."

"Are you defending Pick? Or yourself?" Lyna asked from behind her. She whirled around. Lyna stood with Nerefir and Ariane. The other Dalish elves were gathered around a pyre. Tarimel's body lay on top. Alyra stared at the dead Warden. H looked similar to Nerefir. Except for his hair was more black with peppered grey. His tattoo matched his older brother's except on the opposite side of his face.

"Maybe a bit of both." Alyra confessed. Nerefir stepped towards her.

"I owe you a deep apology that I'm not sure how to give Da'len." He said. "I am told you labored and worked on my brother for hours attempting to save him. I have misjudged you. You're ears are…" he gave a small pause and smiled. "pointier than mine." Alyra grinned. He bowed.

Someone started yelling. It was an aged elf. He had been shoved to the ground. A human came limping up to them with two armed thugs.

"Alright, where's the knife eared bitch at?" he demanded to know. It was the merchant Kiara had brutalized back at Ostagar. Alyra noticed that Nala had hidden behind Pick.

"What?" Lyna asked. The merchant gave a snort.

"That little rat Nala." he said looking at the present elves. One of the thugs punched Pick who stood up and drew his sword to fight them. The merchant grabbed Nala and started to drag her off.

"No!" she screamed, trying to pull herself away. "I want to stay here!" The merchant backhanded her.

"You are supposed to be helping me move my wares!" he yelled. He started to drag her across the ground by her wrist. Alyra was about to set him on fire when an arrow struck the dirt in front of the merchant. He stopped. The Dalish elf, Danith, dropped down in front of him from the trees.

"Unhand her shem." she snarled. She aimed her bow at his head. There was the sound of another bow being strung behind her. Lyna paced forward and aimed her bow at Danith. "What are you doing?" she asked in disbelief.

"There is no need for blood shed here." Lyna reasoned. "Already too much blood has been spilt. For both the Dalish and the humans." Danith growled in frustration, but lowered her bow. The merchant sighed and continued to drag the screaming Nala away. He jerked her up right and was about to smack her again when he screamed himself. Lyna's arrow went into his shoulder while Danith's went into his knee.

"That does not, however," Lyna said fiercely. "mean that you be taking Nala away from her people. All elves present here are surely welcome to join the Dalish, that is, if Nerefir will allow it?" Nerefir stepped forward with Ariane close behind. His face was flooded with humor.

"Gladly." he said. "All of you are welcome. Now you humans must leave. I wish to send my brother off in the eyes of his people alone." every weapon in the area was trained on the thugs. The quickly scrambled to pick the merchant up and carry him off. Nala rushed into Pick's arms. The young elf blushed.

Danith eyed Lyna. She nodded, Lyna nodded back. Alyra could tell they hated each other, or at least that Danith hated Lyna. Ariane came to Alyra's side.

"My father would like you and Lyna to lead in the ceremony." Alyra turned to face the girl. She had similar tattoos to Lyna's, but only on her forehead. Her eyes were grey-green in color and her reddish brown hair fell down the sides of her head. She led Alyra down to the pyre.

"I don't approve of burning my uncle like a human." she muttered. Lyna picked up an unlit torch as the other elves gathered. "He should be buried as a Dalish with a tree planted in his grave." Nerefir walked to stand with them.

"It was his wish to be burned Ariane." Nerefir grunted. "He wished this because of the Darkspawn taint all Warden's carry. Any tree planted over his corpse would be twisted and would corrupt anything surrounding it." He nudged Alyra forward. Alyra pulled herself together. She placed her hand on the torch, bathing it in flame with her magic. Lyna raised it for all to see. She walked around clockwise while Alyra walked opposite. Torch and flame covered hand traced around the sides of the fallen elf until they met on the other side.

"Now, just like I taught you." Lyna whispered. As Alyra nodded Lyna brought her head up and looked to her cousins. She started to hum. Alyra picked up the same tune. They hummed to the beat of a drum Nerefir had produced. It was a slow, five beat rhythm that repeated constantly. Most elves bowed there heads. Nala rested her head on Pick's shoulder.

Ariane closed her eyes and started to hum the tune as well. She was followed by Nerefir, and then by Danith. Pick and Nala came to join them, trying to sound out the beat themselves before joining in. Other elves, Dalish and City elf alike joined slowly until they sounded like a choir. Tarimel was now completely covered in fire. The humming subsided.

Lyna took Alyra's hand. "These are your people Alyra." She said turning to her. "Know that you will always be welcome amongst them." There was a sudden shout from the trees. A human came rushing out.

"On your guard elves!" He yelled running to Nerefir. Nerefir seemed angry at first but it subsided when he saw the man had been running for some time.

"What is it human?" He asked. The soldier panted heavily and looked up at him.

"Darkspawn approach from the east." he said. "my scouting party was killed." Nerefir gave a few short commands to Danith and Ariane, who took off into the woods towards the main camp.

"How did you escape?" Nerefir asked. The soldier looked unsure how to answer. Nerefir folded his arms. "Well human?"

"Well…" the human started. "There was this man in a cloak. He had this weird looked straw hat on, like a farmer's hat and I couldn't. He rode in on a bull and trampled the Darkspawn while I escaped." Alyra stared at him in disbelief.

"You can't be serious." Lyna scoffed. The man nodded his head quickly.

"On my life Warden. There were wolves with him as well." He added. "Big ones. A white one and a red one." This caused Alyra to glare at the man, then look to Lyna.

"Could it be Grey Marsh?" She asked. Lyna shrugged.

"Only one way to find out." She said. Alyra had a bad feeling about what was going to happen next.


	10. Chapter 10

The Journey Begins….

Kyla awoke with a stinging sensation on her side. She was in some form of house. It was neatly kept but didn't strike her as a city home. There was a female voice to her left.

"Ah, your eyes finally open. Mother shall be pleased." It was the witch, Morrigan. Kyla sat up slowly, gripping her side.

"I remember you, the girl from the wilds." Kyla winced as Morrigan handed her a cup of water. Morrigan inspected Kyla's bandages and took the cup back.

"I am Morrigan, lest you have forgotten. We are in the Wilds, where I am bandaging your wounds." Morrigan confirmed. "You are welcome, by the way. How does your memory fare? Do you remember mother's rescue?" She asked. Kyla dropped her feet over the edge of the bed. She reached for her shirt. She paused.

"Wait…. What happened to the army? To the king?" Kyla asked. Morrigan shrugged.

"The man who was to respond to your signal quit the field. The Darkspawn won your battle" Morrigan explained. Kyla's heart dropped. Loghain had betrayed the king. Aeden was with him. Morrigan continued. "Those he abandoned were massacred. Your friends… they are not taking it well." Kyla stood up slowly. Morrigan assisted her in dressing.

"My friends? You mean Alistair and the others?" Kyla asked. She held off on equipping her drakeskin garments. She was unsure if her body would be able to handle it. She felt well enough but she was still in pain.

"The suspicious ones who were with you before and a dwarf. Yes." Morrigan said pointing to the door. Kyla smiled slightly. At least she was not alone. "They are outside by the fire. Mother asked to see you when you awoke." She turned around and went to her cupboard.

"Thank you for helping me Morrigan." Kyla said, pulling the strings of her pants and tying them in a knot. Morrigan turned to face her. Her expression was an awkward stare.

"I… You are most welcome, though mother did most of the work. I am no healer." she nodded.

"I will, go then." Kyla said, heading for the door.

"I will stay, and make something to eat." Morrigan opted. Kyla raised a hand over her eyes. The sun wasn't bright, but she'd had not expected it. She was in the hut where Morrigan and her mother stayed in the Wilds. Alistair stood with his back to her. Brytana and Daveth were off to the left, doing something else. Morrigan's mother gave her a smile when she saw Kyla.

"See? Here is your fellow Grey Warden." she said smugly. "You worry too much young man." Alistair whipped around. His face was surprised, but held a relieved tone to it.

"You? You're alive? I thought you were dead for sure." he exclaimed and gripped her in a tight hug. Kyla gasped in pain. He let her go immediately and backed away, blushing.

"Afraid you three were going to be left alone?" she said, rubbing her side. Alistair dropped his head.

"Duncan's dead. They Grey Wardens, even the king…. They're all dead." He said. "This doesn't seem real. If it weren't for Morrigan's mother, we'd all be dead atop that tower."

"Do not talk about me as if I am not present lad." Morrigan's mother snapped. Alistair looked at her. He seemed embarrassed.

"I didn't mean….but what do we call you?" He asked. "You never told us your name." The old woman gave a small smile.

"Names are pretty, but useless." she said. "The Chasind folk call me Flemeth. I suppose that will do. Daveth and Brytana had approached from behind. Alistair had gone still. Daveth spoke up.

"**The** Flemeth?" He said in disbelief. "I was right. You're the Witch of the Wilds aren't you?" Flemeth turned around. Brytana held her ground, Daveth however backed away slightly.

"And what does that mean? I know a bit of magic, and It has severed you all well, has it not?" She turned back to Kyla. The young girl felt a chill run down her spine.

"So why did you save us?" she asked.

"Well, we can not have all the Grey Wardens dying at once, can we?" Flemeth asked. "Someone has to deal with these Darkspawn. It has always been the Grey Warden's duty to unite the lands against the Blight. Or did that change when I wasn't looking?"

"Of course not!" Brytana said, her eyes lighting with anger. Flemeth giggled. Alistair shook his head.

"But we **were** fighting the Darkspawn!" he said. "The king had nearly defeated them. Why would Loghain do this?"

"Now that is a good question." Flemeth said. "Men's hearts hold shadows darker than any tainted creature. Perhaps he believes the Blight is an army he cannot out maneuver. Perhaps he does not see that the evil behind it is the true threat." Alistair's face became grim.

"The Archdemon." He spat. Kyla felt left out at this point.

"What is this Archdemon, exactly?" she asked.

"It is said that long ago, the Maker sent the Old Gods of the ancient Tevinter Imperium to slumber in prisons deep beneath the surface." Flemeth started. "An Archdemon is an Old God, awakened and tainted by Darkspawn. Believe that or not, history says it's a fearsome and immortal thing. And only fools ignore history." Kyla didn't like the sound of fighting an Old God. They were said to be dragons. She thought she had seen a dragon while she dreamed. Was that the Archdemon?

"Will you help us fight this Blight Flemeth?" Brytana asked. Flemeth turned to an angle that would let her look at all the present Wardens.

"Me? I am just an old woman who lives in the Wilds." She said, raising her hands. She was full of it. Kyla could tell. "I know nothing of Blights and Darkspawn."

"Well…" Alistair said. "Whatever Loghain's insanity. He obviously thinks the Darkspawn are a minor threat. We need to warn everyone that this isn't the case."

"And who will believe you?" Flemeth asked. "Unless you think to convince this Loghain of his mistake." Alistair's face flushed red.

"He just betrayed his own king! If Arl Eamon knew what he did at Ostagar, he would be the first to call for his execution." Kyla nodded in agreement.

"Eamon was Cailan's uncle. He wouldn't let Loghain get away with that." she said. Flemeth laughed.

"Such determination." she mused. "How intriguing." Alistair looked at Kyla. His eyes were weary and strained.

"I still don't know if Arl Eamon's help would be enough." he sighed. "He can't defeat the Darkspawn Horde by himself.

"Surely there are other allies we could call upon." Brytana said. Alistair slapped his palm into his face. He pulled out a bag and pulled out three rolled up pieces of paper.

"Of course!" He shouted. "The Treaties! The Grey Wardens can demand aid from dwarves, elves, mages and other places! They're obligated to help us during a Blight!"

"Sounds like an army to me." Daveth said approvingly, crossing his arms.

"So can we do this?" Alistair asked. "Go to Arl Eamon and these other places and build an army?"

"Why not? Isn't that what Grey Wardens do? Brytana said.

Royally Screwed….

"Where's Carver?" Kiara asked when she returned from tying the horses up.

"He went to get fire wood." Daylen said. Kiara looked to where Daylen had laid King Cailan. He was still covered in the grey cloak Daylen had wrapped him in, plus a few blankets.

"How does the king fair?" She asked. Daylen shrugged.

"He's breathing." Daylen nodded. "Otherwise I have no idea." there was a rustle from the trees. Carver came out, still dressed in his full suit of armor, carrying several pieces of wood in his arms.

"This was all I could find." he said, dropping the wood and piling it up. "Any Darkspawn around?"

"No, we've gotten ahead of the main horde." Daylen said, helping stack fire wood. With a wave of his hand, Daylen set the kindling on fire. Slowly, a warm fire built from it. "We've got a day's ride till Lothering. Would your family be willing to house us? I used to have family there myself. But it's been a long time since I've seen them." Carver shuddered.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he said. "My family is not used to company." Daylen nodded.

"Of course. It was rude of me to ask." He said. Carver started to und his greaves.

"I'll be honest with you. You saved my life so I owe you that much." he dropped his greaves to the ground with a clank. "My sisters are apostates. I'd rather not draw too much attention to them." Daylen clenched his fist abruptly, making the fire shoot out. He shot to his feet and glared at Carver.

"What is your last name Carver?" he asked quietly. Kiara looked to the soldier.

"What's wrong Daylen?" She asked. Carver stood up and looked at the mage.

"Hawke. Why?" he said. Daylen closed his eyes. Carver slowly removed his helmet. He had pale skin and black hair. His eyes were blue. Kiara saw a strong resemblance in the two men. Daylen glared at Carver. He walked up to him and picked him straight off the ground. Carver struggled briefly. Then he froze. He studied Daylen's eyes closely. His own eyes widened.

"Daylen?" he asked quietly. "Daylen Amell?" Daylen dropped him. He raised his hand to Carver's face, bathing it in flames. Kiara walked over and slowly put her hand onto his forearm.

"Daylen whatever it is you're about to do, don't." She said. Carver straightened.

"Let him. I deserve it." Carver said calmly. Kiara was confused.

"What is going on here?" she demanded to know. Daylen turned his glare at her for a second. It was full of hate and sorrow.

"Kiara, meet Carver Hawke." She growled. "My little cousin and the rat that got me sent to the Circle when I was five." Kiara looked at Carver and then back at Daylen.

"Your cousin?" she whispered. Thoughts of Soris and Shianni came rushing back to her. "Daylen. I'm going to say this once. I would kill to see my cousins again. You said you were five, how about you calm down? It was a long time ago." Daylen looked at her. He slowly extinguished his hand.

"Luna. Where is Luna?" he asked Carver. Carver sunk his head. Daylen looked like he was about to kill him just because of that gesture.

"When we were ten, I got into a fit side the Chantry." He said. "She used magic to keep me from getting my head bashed in. The Templars came and took her that night. We don't know where she went." Daylen clenched his fist again, but no flames appeared.

"I need to talk to my mother then. Where is she? And my father?" Daylen said. Carver shrugged.

"Last I heard your mother was living in Deneriem." he said. "Your father disappeared after you were taken. He said he couldn't except it. He said he was going to get you back, we never saw him again." Daylen grunted. He turned and walked off into the woods. Kiara turned to Carver.

"How did you get him sent to the Circle?" she asked. Carver sat back down and continued removing his armor, not looking at her.

"I shoved his sister to the ground when we were children." he said. "To say I was a brat back then would be an understatement. He got so mad that he caught me on fire with his magic on accident." Kiara sat down in front of the fire. She decided it would be best to let the conversation end there. It really was not her business. There was another rustling sound from behind her. She didn't sense any Darkspawn. She was about to turn around when Grey Marsh trotted out of nowhere to the fire.

"How do you do that?" she asked. Carver had gripped his sword and was ready to attack the wolf. Grey Marsh snarled at him.

"I could kill you before you stood human." he growled. "Stay your blade." Carver dropped his sword in shock. The wolf looked to Kiara.

"I was called." he said. Kiara pointed towards the woods where Daylen had gone. The wolf started in the direction she had shown him.

"Can I ask you something?" Kiara asked. The wolf turned back to her.

"What is it elf?" he asked.

"What did you mean by spoilers?" she asked. "You said spoilers when we asked if the king would live or not." Grey Marsh grinned.

"What king?" he asked before rushing into the woods. Kiara groaned and put her face in her hands.

"What was that all about?" Carver asked. Kiara shrugged.

"He's like that." she gave a mock smile. " we should see about dinner. For some reason I am starving." After a few hours Grey Marsh and Daylen returned. Grey Marsh snatched up a piece of raw meat from a deer Carver had killed for supper and took off into the night. Daylen went over to the chest he had grabbed from the Warden's tent back at Ostagar.

"What's in there?" Carver asked. Daylen pulled out several items. Warden cloaks, pendants and the animal skin that held the Joining mixture.

"Supplies. I thought we might need them. We may very well be the last two Warden's in Ferelden." he said, weighing the skin in his hand. "There is plenty left for more recruits." Kiara sighed.

"I don't suppose you've been able to talk to Valor yet have you?" she asked. Daylen shook his head.

"Nothing. He still can't reach Daveth yet. Something has been blocking him." he said. "It's very likely that he could be dead."

"How are we even supposed to go about recruiting?" She exclaimed throwing her hands in the air. "We don't even know what it means to be Wardens." she was getting frustrated.

"We will manage Kiara." Daylen said. Kiara stood up and started pacing.

"We'll manage." she spat. "How Daylen? We probably have to fight the Archdemon alone. We don't have the treaties, we don't know how to contact the other Wardens outside of Ferelden and nobody is going to join the two of us willingly. How about you Carver? Want to be a Warden?" she snapped at the other man. He froze and looked at Daylen.

"Uhm…No?" he said. Kiara kicked a rock, trying not to flinch at the pain.

"See?" she said, pointing at Carver. "That's what I mean! Fine then Carver!" she yelled. "I hereby conscript you into the Grey Wardens!" Carver spat out the chunk of meat he had in his mouth. Daylen stood up.

"You can't do that Kiara. You need to calm down." He said. Kiara threw a rock at his head.

"The hell I can!" she snapped. "I didn't have a choice! I would have been killed. So would you." Carver looked like he was about to have a heart attack. Daylen picked up the skin and tossed it to her.

"Then do it." he said.

"What!" Carver snapped.

"You want him?" Daylen snapped. "Get him then. Go pour it in his mouth." Carver stepped in the middle and was about to interrupt.

"Shut up Carver!" both Wardens snapped. Carver slowly backed away.

"I'm warning you, however" Daylen said, stepping close to her, summoning his sword from where it rested. "Should my cousin die, I'll kill you all the same there will be no one to prove I didn't." Kiara dropped the skin and grabbed her sword.

"Are you really going to try and scared me Daylen?" she snarled. "I'm all out of fear right now. I'm pretty sure I can land a few hits before you can work your mojo on me." Daylen stepped even closer.

"I am really going to try and stop you from making a mistake." Daylen said calmly. "You're upset. You want to complain about being given a practical death sentence? Then why would you give one to Carver? Why would you take him away from his own family?" Kiara growled in frustration. She threw her sword to the ground and stormed off much as Daylen had done earlier.

Only this time, she was followed. "Will you leave me alone Daylen?" she snapped. The mage just kept following her.

"No." he said simply.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because you want your family, right?" he asked back. She stopped and turned to face him.

"Yeah, what of it?" she asked in irritation. Daylen folded his arms.

"Well here I am." He said. The words hit Kiara like a punch to the gut.

"What did you say?" she asked awkwardly. Daylen rolled his eyes.

"Join us brothers and sister." he quoted. "Sound familiar? When we drank the Darkspawn blood, that was it. From that moment till now, I have been your brother. That is what I know. That is what it means to be a Grey Warden. Those who live, and die beside you are your family." Kiara rubbed her forehead.

"That's not what I meant by family." She said. Daylen laughed.

"Oh? So you want your real family then?" he said wryly. "I'm sorry I'm not good enough then. I guess I'll go find another spunky elf to be my sister. I'm sure I can find one somewhere, though finding one that can beat up a man twice her size would be a tad difficult to find." Kiara giggled to herself.

"What do you want me to say Daylen?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Anything other than a doom speech would be a nice start." Kiara slumped against a tree and slid down it.

"I miss my mother." she said. Daylen sat down in front of her.

"What was she like?" he asked. Kiara sagged her head.

"Funny thing. I don't really remember all that much." she said quietly. "When I was young she tried to train me, to teach me how to fight, but I wanted to be a regular little girl and play with dolls. Her name was Adaia. The only thing I have of her are these boots here." she pointed to the leather boots she usually wore up under her scale ones. Her scale boots were large enough for the leather ones to fit underneath comfortably. "She passed away a long time ago. After that I usually spent my time with Soris and Shianni. I loved my cousins, they were the only thing that kept my mind off of how horrible it was in the Alienage."

Daylen gave her a soft smile. "My mother's name was Revka." he picked up a small blade of grass and started to shred it with his fingers. "I used to spend my time on my father's farm. Usually Amell's would stay in Kirkwall. We're a noble family there I think. But my mother married my father, who was a trader to begin with until he met her. It pissed my grandparents off to no end, that was until my aunt Leandra ran away with Carver's father."

"Who was his father?" she asked. Daylen smiled brightly.

"A wanted apostate. Malcom Hawke." he said proudly. "Had three kids. Marian was the oldest. Then there was Carver and his twin, Bethany. I used to get so jealous of Them for having an older sibling to watch over them."

"But instead you had to watch over your little sister?" Kiara asked. Daylen nodded. "If your parents lived on farm, why didn't they have more children?" Daylen's smile faded slightly.

"They did. Two boys and a girl." he said through gritted teeth. "Bloody Templars took them all. The youngest boy wasn't even a mage. But the Chantry ordered him taken in case he showed any potential later on. The Amell family is cursed with a magical blood line." Kiara grimaced. If she had lost any of her siblings, she would have probably never stopped crying. "We never heard anything else about him. We don't even know if he was a mage or not. Soon enough, the townsfolk got worried and asked us to leave. Father moved the farm near Lothering so mother could be near Leandra. Then she had Luna."

"What were their names?" she asked. Daylen rubbed his head. He looked extremely sad.

"Zachary was the eldest. Then there was Amanda, the girl." he clenched his fist tightly. "Logan would have been twenty eight today. He was the only one I ever actually remembered. All I even remember is that he loved cheesecake and pies."

"Are you okay?" Kiara asked, reaching out and grabbing his wrist. He sighed.

"Yes. It was a long time ago." he said. "I'm past it. It just piss-" he was cut off by a loud womanly scream. Daylen jumped to his feet. "What was that?"

"It came from where we left Carver and Cailan." she said, taking off towards the camp with a run. "Let's go." Kiara almost tripped a few times. Upon reaching the camp the noticed Carver was staring across the fire at a screaming, naked, blond woman. She looked oddly familiar. Carver was stuttering.

"Woah, calm down lady!" Daylen said as a log flew past his head. The woman got a good look at Daylen and grinned.

"Daylen! Kiara!" she rejoiced. "There you are! What has happened?" she asked, switching to a more serious tone. Daylen exchanged a look with Kiara before answering.

"Ma'am, forgive me for I mean no offense." he said. "But who in the Maker's green earth are you?" the woman looked appalled by what Daylen had said to her.

"No offense!" she yelled. "You would call me a woman and then claim you do not mean to offend me?" She was red faced. "You should know better than to speak to you king in such a way Warden." she said. Daylen's eyes widened. He looked back to Kiara. She shook her head, her eyes just as wide as Daylen's.

"This is your fault, just remember that." she whispered in his ear. "We're screwed."

Author's note…..

I would like to do something I forgot to do in the last chapter. Special thanks to Arsinoe de Blassenville 

For allowing me to use her character Danith in my story. Danith is based off of her very own Dalish Warden. Nerefir is an acknowledgement to capnnerefir.

Thank you for reading What If? I hope that what few of you have been sticking to it actually enjoy it!


End file.
